The Big Glee Theory
by WankyBrittanaLover
Summary: A woman who moves into an apartment next door to two socially awkward actresses shows them and their two other best friends the meaning of true love, life,friendship, and taking chances. Pure Brittana with every other glee character; mainly Rachel, Quinn, and Tina.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Welcome to my second fanfic! Hope you guys like it .. I'm thinking of just making it a one-shot but if its good you guys can change my mind;) btw I own nothing **

"Think about it Santana. Not only will our talent be rubbed off of our bodies, but also it will be transmitted into devilish children who may not be able to control their new abilities! "Said Rachel Berry to her best frenemie while walking with her to a big, blue building in New York.

"Berry shut up! It's just a few acting and singing classes for kids who love to perform! Believe me I don't like this either you know I hate children. They have a poor tolerance level to screaming and a miniature brain that doesn't allow them to get sarcasm very well, they are just annoying and disgusting. But our managers say that this may help us more with our jobs and advertising!" Answered Santana Lopez, clearly also hating the idea.

"I don't understand how teaching those little bundles of germs a few acting and singing tips can help us in Broadway! I find it unnecessary; we are perfectly capable of finding jobs and advertising our shows without their help!"

"Problem is we haven't been in a Broadway show for almost 5 years now! Five years!"

"Yes we have we were in the Lion King a few months ago."

"Berry we were part of the rock that held that stupid monkey carrying the lion or tiger or whatever species it was! We are stars who belong in the spotlight and last time we were the stars was a very long time ago. Yes, we have money, but it's not never ending! We need this gig not only for more Broadway chances but also for money! So be helpful don't make me more pissed than what I already am!"

The two girls walked into the building, where they were greeted by a small woman.

"Hello! You two must be our new teachers! Welcome, I'm Miss Pillsburry. Care to follow me into my office?." The woman says while greeting them and guiding them into her office. The two girls nod, smile, and follow the tiny ginger. They walk into the office and sit directly across from her. "So how long have you two been teaching?"

"For around 5 years." Santana says, avoiding Rachel's curious glance.

"Where?" Miss Pillsburry asked, genuinely interested.

"Umm…" Santana hesitates for a minute but soon makes up an answer. "We have taught in different institutes. You can check the names in our resumes." She quickly took out two resumes that Rachel had never seen before.

"What is that?" Rachel mouthed to Santana while Miss Pillsburry was eyeing the resumes. Santana just gave her a mischievous smile and Rachel quickly knew she had to just play along.

"NYADA ? Julliard? Mckinley High School? Wow you two have worked a lot for two girls in their mid 20's!" Miss Pillsburry said, starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah, well, we go around." Santana says with a smile across her face.

"Good to know. So are you good with children?"

"Oh we are great with them. We love them! Right Rache?" Rachel just nodded, with sweat all over her forehead.

"Ok and what else? Are you too patient?"

"Extremely."

"That's good it's hard to find patient teachers!"

(7 Minutes Later)

" Ok well- What's wrong with her?" Miss Pillsbury says, pointing at Rachel. When Santana looks to her side, she finds Rachel hyperventilating and looking side to side with panic written all over her face.

"Umm nothing.." Santana tries to save the situation. "She sometimes gets like that under stress."

"Well.." Miss Pillsbury says now staring at a Rachel that lifted her legs in her chair, still hyperventilating and rocking back and forth. "I'm not sure I can have a teacher that gets so stressed out with a normal conversation. I might have to reconsider-"

"No!" Santana cuts her off. "Just give me a minute to talk to her!" Miss Pillsburry just nods as Santana takes Rachel outside.

"What the fuck Berry?! I'm the one doing the lies this time why are you like this?!"

"You never told me we got this job interview by committing fraud!" Rachel whispered very loudly, trying to calm herself down.

"This isn't fraud! It's exaggerating the truth. I went to Julliard and you went to NYADA what's the big deal?"

"We STUDIED there SANTANA! We did not TEACH there! We have never even taught a DOG how TO SIT! I understand you may be trying to find your comfort zone since obviously I'm superior to you on stage, but fraud is not the way! And what the hell is Mckinley High School anyways? I've never heard of it's existence."

"Who cares? She doesn't have to know! And please Berry, I'm better than you. You barely have a talent to breath as clearly demonstrated to our future boss! And Mckinley High School? I don't know I feel like in a past life I could have studied there… "

"If you manage to get our anuses in jail I will clearly state this was all your doing!"

"Relax Berry, just go along. What could possibly go wrong?"

(6 Hours Later)

In the lobby of their apartment's building, the girls start to finally talk after a long, silent ride home. Rachel kept trying to turn on the radio, but every time she would try, Santana would start to say out loud a lot of inappropriate words in Spanish and giving Rachel punches in her arm followed by death glares.

"The hospital people were nice…" Rachel started saying.

"Miss Pillsburry was nicer." Santana answers coldly.

"It's not my fault I fainted."

"Berry yes it is! You fainted from hyperventilating so hard!"

"The little girl asked me who I was; it was a clear source of stress."

"You could have just told her you were her new singing teacher."

"The thought of those lies and fraud made me forget how to properly breathe."

Santana just sighted and they started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Remind me again why we're friends?" Santana asks, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Because our managers say we work better together."

"Remind me again why I moved in your apartment?" Santana said, more annoyed than ever.

"Because your house, following a series of misfortunate events, caught on fire and is now under reconstruction."

"And whose fault was that?" She said as sarcastic as ever.

"That's irrelevant information…"

"Sure it is, Berry…"

The girls were now going up the stairs to the third floor.

"So what are going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I guess we have to call our managers tomorrow to make a new plan."

"Fair enough… You know they really need to fix that elevator! People with disabilities will find it impossible to-"

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

The girls were now going up to the fourth floor.

"Home sweet home." Rachel said as they approached their apartment.

"Sure." Santana said too annoyed to argue with that.

"Hey Santana, look! We got a new neighbor!" Rachel said, pointing at the door across them that was filled with boxes.

"I guess we do. This one better not suck like the last one."

"Santana you dislike everything that moves…"

"Yes but fat people are the worst." Rachel just nodded at the statement, not sure how to answer.

The girls approached the apartment right across them, where they see a tall, blonde girl with a blue shirt on and short jeans, that was slowly unpacking in her new apartment. Santana just stared at her intensely. Yes, Santana was a lesbian, and she was proud of it. She was always confident about girls and would hit on them all no matter how straight they might be. But there was something about the sight of this one that made her all nervous. The blonde felt eyes on her so she turned around, facing Santana and Rachel.

"Oh! Hi!" the blonde says very cheerfully. Santana got even more nervous than before and answered her statement with her mouth suddenly dry.

"Hi!" Santana says.

"Hi!" Rachel repeats.

"Hi!" Santana repeats again.

"Hi!" Rachael says one last time.

The blonde looks at them both with confusion. "Hi?" She says, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

Santana stares at the blonde with amused eyes, which freaks the blonde out even more. Rachel gently pushes her for her to react and she does so.

"We don't mean to interrupt." Santana says getting closer to the door of her new neighbor, Rachel following closely behind. "We live across the hall."

"Ohh…" The blonde says with an interesting look In her face and a beautiful smile. "That's nice."

After an awkward silence, Santana realizes that her new neighbor thought they were you know-together- so she quickly decided to clarify before she got into anymore trouble and looked any more stupid.

"Oh we don't live together. I mean.. We live together… But in separate heterosexual bedrooms."

"What does that mean?" The blonde asks with a confused, puzzled look in her face.

"It means that we have no sexual nor romantic relationship what so ever." Rachel stated with her usual annoying voice and personality. Santana looked back to give her a death glare, but Rachel just winked at her, because she obviously realized how Santana was interested in the blonde. The wink just pissed Santana more off because it was a cheesy, obvious wink that anybody that lived in Hawaii could see.

'Oh." The blonde laughs a little and approaches them. "Well, guess I'm your new neighbor. I'm Brittany."

"Oh, well I'm Santana and she's Rachel." She said pointing at her and Rachel, all nervous again because Brittany got closer.

"Hi!" Brittany says all cheery, echoed by a few other "Hi"'s from the other 2 girls.

'Well, welcome to the building!" Santana says trying to make things less awkward.

"Oh, thank you!" Brittany says with a smile spread across her face. "Maybe we can have a smoothie some time. Smoothie is way more refreshing than coffee you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Santana says, getting Brittany's contagious smile. "Well bye!" She said quickly leaving because she realized how much of her cool she lost. The two other girls went in their apartment rather quickly. Santana was killing herself a thousand times for being so lame around this beautiful blonde girl. What the hell was wrong with her anyways?! She would never get all nervous around girls! On the contrary that's when she got her swag! Did she seriously just think of the word "swag'? Yep, she was losing it alright.

"You liked her didn't you?" Rachel asked smiling at Santana.

"What!" Santana said trying to hide it. "Of course not she is so not my type!"

"She's not your type? She's blonde! Blonde is your biggest weakness You date a lot of girls but blondes are the ones that mostly last in your life! Like Mary-Kate, Ashley, Heather, and oh! My personal favorite! Samantha!"

"Samantha was your favorite?" Santana asked in surprise. "The girl had salamander lips!"

"Whatever she was still my favorite!"

"Ok fine whatever I like her ok! Happy?!"

Rachel just laughed and gave her an 'I knew it' look. Santana just ignores her. "So when is the feisty Santana Lopez going to strike?'

Santana just sat on her couch and gave her a shrug. "I don't know. I guess if she gives me signs that she might be into girls. I actually like this one I don't want to confuse anyone."

Rachel stared at her with surprise. This was definitely not her Santana, but she really did like what she said. "If you ask for my opinion, I would say she is not very bright. I could see it in her eyes. Honestly she is just not bright at all and looks very annoying and-"

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Rachel just nodded and left for her room, leaving Santana alone watching TV. She sat in the couch watching TV for around 3 hours, watching re-runs of Jersey Shore and Pretty Little Liars, when she heard a knock on her front door. She thought it was weird that somebody was there, because barely anybody would visit them. Only four people would: their two managers (Blaine and Kurt) under extreme circumstances and Quinn and Tina (who were coming later in the afternoon). Santana stood up and went to her door, finding a beautiful blonde with a hand carrying soap and another one carrying a towel.

"Hi." Brittany said shyly. "Sorry to bother you. It's just that my water still isn't installed. I was wondering if I could take a shower over here." She then looked at her with her puppy eyes, making Santana get lost in her blue eyes.

"Well.." Brittany says after a few seconds of silence, breaking their trance. "Can I?"

"Yes of course! Come on in!" Santana said motioning her into going inside.

Brittany steps inside and watches her neighbor's apartment with big eyes. "Wow.." She said out loud. "This place is awesome."

Santana just chuckled at her new neighbor. "Brittany it's as big as yours."

"Yeah! But yours is all decorated and prettified!"

Santana chuckles a little bit more. "Come on Brittany, let me show you where the bathroom is."

"Oohhhh was is this?" Brittany says ignoring Santana and staring at a picture of her and Rachel on Broadway.

"Oh, well that's just me and Rachel in Broadway performing. No biggie.

"Yes biggie! Big biggie! You didn't tell me you two performed on Broadway!" She said all excited.

"Well we haven't performed in a while. A long while actually."

"How come?" Brittany asked, with her high energy going down.

"Well, we haven't really had a chance to do so." She looked at Brittany who had a broken-hearted look in her face. She hated it, so she decided to change the subject. "Enough about me what about you? Where do you work?"

"Well I don't really like my job. I came to New York to become a professional dancer, but I haven't been able to do that. So I'm working in the Brownie Factory right now."

"Oh! I've heard a lot about that place but I've never been able to go. Is it good?"

"Yeah I really like it. You should go there some time so you can see me working. It's fun."

Santana chuckled at her statement. Then she started wondering how a person that works as a waitress could buy such an expensive apartment.

"So, Brittany, not to sound rude, but how did you afford your apartment?"

They both sat down on the couch.

"Well remember the fat lady that used to live there?"

"Yeah?" Of course Santana remembered, she hated her guts.

"She was my aunt. She died 2 weeks ago and she inherited me the apartment. And it's already paid so yeah."

"Ohh ok, I'm so sorry for your loss." Santana said trying hard to me sympathetic. She just wanted to jump up and down because that weird woman was finally dead. One more worthless piece of shit out of the surface of the Earth. She didn't know how someone so mean and fat could have as a niece such an angel, but well life is funny.

"That's ok. Fat people scare me anyways. They may confuse me for a French frie." Santana couldn't help but chuckle. _ God this girl is perfect. _She thought back to herself.

'Well." Brittany said while standing up. "I better go take a shower I feel disgusting."

"Ok, well the bathroom is right over there. Suit yourself." Santana said smiling and standing up.

"Thank you!" The blonde said, skipping right into Rachel's path, while the short brunette looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why is the blonde walking into the bathroom?" She asked, walking towards the other brunette.

"She doesn't have water in her house yet. She needed a place to take a shower in.

"Maybe she just wants to pay less in her apartment." Rachel said disapproving of the idea.

"Relax Berry she's gonna leave soon."

Ten minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. That meant that Quinn and Tina were there.

"Hello there bitches." Quinn says while she walked in.

"Hi." Tina then says awkwardly following her best friend's footsteps.

"What's up girls?" Rachel says saying hi to the two girls.

"Nothing just tired." Quinn says throwing herself in the couch. "And so is Tina."

"Quinn, I can answer for myself you know?" Tina says a little annoyed.

"I know. But your Chinese accent makes it hard to understand you plus you barely have lines in this fanfic or in any world." Quinn says mockingly.

"Fanfic?" Rachel questions.

"I don't know I just sometimes feel like this isn't real life. Like we're in this two-dimensional world where two different shows combine and make a story for a website . I don't know just a thought." Quinn states.

"You may barely understand what I say but at least I'm not stupid enough to believe something like that. What, did your mommy teach you that while she fed you last night?" Tina says in self-defense.

"Shut up Tina you know you love your favorite acting buddy! Quinn says.

"Whatever." Tina says. Then they hear the shower turn off. "What was that?"

Their eyes start staring at the bathroom door which opens and lets out a beautiful, wet blonde with long toned legs and only a tower covering her up.

"Hey Santana do you have any more towels?" She asked without noticing they had company. As soon as she notices, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Oh Hi. Im Brittany. Next door neighbor. I'm new."

Santana, Quinn, and Rachel just stare at her with their mouths wide open. Brittany and Quinn were lesbians; the straight ones were Tina (who was also staring at her shocked, just because she has major social anxieties) and Rachel (who was staring at her wondering how much germs she could have carried in those long legs over to her shower). Well thinking about it no one knew what Rachael's sexual orientation was. She was too busy to date.

"Um.. Santana why is there drool on your face?" Brittany asks genuinely confused as always. The girls break from the trance and Santana tries to fix the situation.

"Oh, no reason Brittany we were just having a staring contest. Right girls?" Rachel and Quinn quietly nodded looking another way. Tina just kept looking at her with a frozen expression.

"Is she ok?" Brittany asked pointing at Tina.

"Yeah." Quinn said heading to Brittany. "She's just shy. Ignore her. So what's your name beautiful?" She gave her a flirty smile that made Santana's blood boil up.

"Um I'm Brittany. Why are you smiling like that?" She asked looking scared. Quinn was surprised by her reaction. Any girl she would do that to would blush. But Brittany just got scared. Quinn hesitated looking for an answer, while Santana tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh no reason! That's just um.. How I smile. So just.. um.. Hey Tina why are we here again?" She then looked back at Tina, whose face was pale with the sight of another human being. "Nevermind." Quinn told herself, looking over at Santana to make things less awkward.

"You guys were here to watch a movie. Remember?" Santana said clearly pissed off and leading Brittany back into the bathroom. "Here Brittany. Here's another towel. Put some clothes on will you?"

The blonde just nodded and headed into the bathroom. As soon as the Latina turned around, she was greeted by watchful eyes that without words told her 'you like her'. She tried to minimize it by saying "What? I'm just being a good neighbor." The rest of the girls just let it go, knowing that pissing off Santana was not the brightest idea.

A few minutes later, the 4 girls were sitting on the couch, about to start to watch Singing in The Rain, when Brittany comes out of the bathroom and goes to the couch to sit with the girls.

"Whatcha going to watch?" She said as happy as ever.

"Singing in the Rain." Rachel said, annoyed by the blonde.

"I think I've heard of it before. What is it about?" Brittany asked all innocently. The 4 other girls turned their heads to stare at the blonde.

"You've never seen Singin' In The Rain?" Quinn asked.

"Nope."

"Oh My God how can we let a know-nothing-of-musicals be in our apartment?!" Rachel screamed out, horrified by the thought of someone that has never watched one of her favorite movies.

"Brittany, I thought you said you wanted to be a professional dancer?" Santana asked wondering why a dancer never saw a musical so famous like Singin' in the Rain.

"I do. It's just that I just watch movies that are cartoons or have the word "Dance" in their title. Or "foot" if you count "Footloose". The other 3 girls looked at Brittany and then at Santana, who just rolled her eyes and turned on the movie. The movie started and then they heard Brittany's voice raise from the comfortable silence.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Um.." Santana started. "Just watch and you'll see."

"But I want to know now."

"Brittany just watch. I don't want to spoil it for you. It'll be no fun once you watch it."

"Please?" Brittany said looking at Santana with the most adorable pleading face ever.

"Ok well it's about these 2 actors that were going to make a musical. The boy could sing but the girl couldn't sing that much, so they decided to make someone else sing for her, but she didn't like the idea. It's one of those romantic musicals. I think you'll like it there are various dance numbers."

"Oh.. I thought it was about a new reality show that made people sing under hurricanes."

"Well Brittany you're wrong. But I would have guessed the same so-" Santana was then interrupted by a pissed of Rachel.  
"Would you two shut up already?! I'm trying to watch one of the best musicals of all time!"

"AMEN BERRY!" Quinn says clapping her hands. Brittany then shot a look at Tina to see what she had to say, but she was still staring at her with her mouth and eyes wide open. Brittany decided to stay quiet, till she got confused from the movie again, which was just a minute later. After around 20 questions and 20 minutes later, Rachel paused the movie and asked Santana to talk to her alone. Santana followed her into the kitchen, where they started to talk.

"Get her out of here." Rachel said.

"Why? " Santana asked annoyed by Rachel.

"Why?! She's super annoying! Stupid! Useless! She's driving me crazy!"

"Nice to know you understand me now." Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Look obviously she doesn't want to be alone and she likes me. You know as a friend. I'm not sure if she's a lesbian or not but at least I know she likes me as a friend, which is progress since almost everybody hates me. So I'm going to go over her place and watch movies at her place or unpack so you guys can watch it. Deal?" Rachel just nodded and they went back to the living room.

"Hey Brittany." Santana said while Brittany stood up. Santana took her to the kitchen to talk to her alone "Wanna go over to your house with me to unpack your things? These people are rude and are going to keep bothering us so we better just go."

"I don't want to unpack, Santana. I got bored of it. Besides I just took a shower. But if you want I can just leave-"

"Ok, well then let's go over there to watch a movie!"

"I would love that. But I don't have my TV anymore…" Brittany said looking down with a sad face.

"Why? What happened?"

"My mean old roommate decided it was hers. I bought it, but she said I was too stupid to have it, so she didn't let me take it."

"Oh…" Santana said, with an idea popping into her head. She didn't know why but she hated seeing Brittany upset. "Well where does she live? Maybe Rachel and I could go get it."

Brittany's eyes widened and her smile came back her face. "She lives around 2 miles away. You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course, Brittany. We are neighbors. It's our jobs to help each other."

"I thought my job was to be a waitress in the Brownie Factory…"

"Well this is our other job. So you wait here while Rachel and I go get it. Ok?"

Brittany just nodded and sat on a chair in the kitchen. She quickly gave Santana the address and then Santana went to the couch to pull Rachel out of her seat and go with her outside. She heard Rachel say "No" a couple of times followed by long, complex statements that she couldn't understand. But then she heard Santana scream at her in a language that she couldn't quite distinguish and then she heard footsteps going down the stairs. She was happy to have such helpful and unbitchy neighbors.

The 2 brunettes soon arrived to the address they were headed to. They rang the intercom in the building with the correct numbers, when a voice answered from the other line.

"Who is this?"

"Hi, are you Lauren Zizes?" Santana asked with her sarcastic voice.

"Santana she asked who it is, not who you're looking for." Rachel said with her same old annoying attitude.

"Shut up Berry let me do the talking. Well is this Lauren or not?"

"Yes." Lauren said via intercom. "Who are you two bitches? Satan and Strawberry Shortcake?"

"No. We're not and it doesn't matter who we are. We are here to get Brittany's TV. The one YOU TOOK from her!" Santana said getting pissed off.

"Get lost." Lauren said.

"Ok well thanks for your time." Rachel said pulling Santana out of there.

"What are you doing? We are gonna get that TV! I wants that TV and no bitch is gonna stop me from getting whats I wants." Santana said, pulling her arm out of Rachel's hands.

"You just can't take no for an answer now can you?"

The 2 girls noticed that some Girl Scouts were going in the building. Santana smiled and followed them in. Rachel, not liking the idea, went along with her. They went to her door and were greeted by a big, fat, scary looking Lauren.

"Hi. It's us." Santana said coldly.

"From the intercom." Rachel clarified.

"How the hell did you get in the building?!" Lauren said, looking like she was about to beat somebody up.

"How the hell did you fit through your mom's vagina?!" Santana said, ready for a challenge.

"Are you challenging me, you fucking midget?!"

"Yes! In fact I am. And I ain't leaving till you give us Brittany's TV. You give us that TV or I will go all Lima Height Adjacent on your-"

(57 minutes later)

Santana and Rachel were now walking into the lobby with a medium-sized TV on their hands. Rachel was topless and Santana had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"I still can't believe you gave her your shirt." Santana said.

"I didn't give it to her. I took it off cause she was holding it so tightly. I still can't believe she beat you up."

"She didn't beat me up. I let her hit me while you ran in to grab the TV."

The girls were now going onto the second floor.

"I still can't believe you actually took the TV. You are such a pussy all the time why did you do it?" Santana asked.

"The thought of Brittany watching Toy Story every day, all day in our apartment came into my mind. That couldn't happen. I still can't believe we lost Lauren on our way out of the building."

"Well, elevators are actually useful, unlike this one."

The girls were now on the third floor.

"I can't believe we ran 2 miles with this in our arms. God we are amazing." Santana implied proudly.

"I know! But what I really can't believe is that YOU, Santana Lopez, would go through all this trouble for a girl."

Santana just kept walking with her, dragging the TV upstairs, and shrugged. "I guess she is different."

Rachel just smiled at her friend as they got to the fourth floor. Brittany greeted them happily but as soon as she saw Rachel topless and Santana with a black eye and a bloody nose, she freaked.

"What happened to you two?! Please tell me this wasn't her doing!"

"Well.." Santana started off.

"Yes! It was all her doing! Brittany, next time don't send other people to do the things you don't have the guts to do and do it yourself! We are not your little servants, you know!" Rachel started yelling at Brittany.

"Berry, don't scream at her! This wasn't her fault!" Santana cuts her off.

"It's ok, Santana. She's right. That's why I got you two something. Come on in, leave the TV over there, and come with me to the kitchen."

The two girls looked at each other confused and they did as they were told. They joined her into the kitchen, where Brittany was holding an old picture.

"Here." She says. "I knew I had heard about that movie before from somewhere. While you guys were over there I kept unpacking and found an old autographed picture of the cast of Singin' in The Rain. My mom loved it so she gave it to me before she died, but I want you two to have it."

Santana's eyes just widened but Rachel looked like if she was about to have a happiness panic attack. She started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! Brittany I appreciate you! I appreciate you! I appreciate you! I gotta show this to Quinn and Tina Bye!" Rachel then ran to the apartment to show the girls her new favorite picture.

"Well that's Rachel." Santana said. "Thanks for the gift but you didn't have to give it to us."

"But I wanted to. You guys helped me a lot today. Although you got me the wrong TV." The blonde said wiping her hands against her shirt, trying to take the dust from the picture out of her fingers.

"What?!" Santana asked pretty pissed.

"Yeah. Mine was the Disney one, this was hers. But well I guess she took mine so we're even." Brittany said trying to smile, while sniffing her hands that smelled and felt funny.

"Well glad to know." Santana said, awed by her cute gestures.

"Yeah.." Brittany kept fighting off the dust.

"You know you can just wash your hands?"

"You're right! Give me a second." Brittany then headed to the kitchen sink, where she turned the faucet on and rinsed her hands. Santana raised an eyebrow, confused by what just happened.

"I thought you said you didn't have any water." She asked, now suspicious of the blonde.

"Umm.." She said trying to find an excuse. "Maybe the water works in just a few areas of the house."

"Maybe your faucet is broken or something." Santana said, noticing the hesitance and innocence from the blonde's side.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Brittany said, while smiling at Santana the same way that Quinn had smiled to her. Then she gave her one sweet wink and dried her hands with a towel. Santana was puzzled for a minute. She then decided that she's crazy and that that did not just happen. Brittany was too sweet to be flirty. No way. She then got an unexpected text that she read.

**(7:09 pm From: Blaine: Guess what! The new Broadway musical that you both auditioned for called me back! Apparently the producers saw you two today with a "crazy new style", remembered you 2 from the auditioned, and loved your new style and boldness! You 2 got the job! Congrats!)**

Santana just smiled at the text, then she heard Rachel scream even louder than before. She decided to leave before Rachel came in and disturbed everything. "Well I guess I better go. I'll see you later!"

"Ok!" Brittany said. "See you around!" Brittany got closer to her, leaned, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her cheek. "And thanks for today." She said with a huge smile on her face. Santana just blushed and got all nervous. She nodded, turned around, left the apartment and closed the door behind her. She looked back at the door and whispered something for herself. Something that went like this: "She's so going to be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**OH My God! Thank u all for ur reviews and ur follows! Really u guys are amazing! Well I decided to keep going.. soooo enjoy:) Btw LudmillaASK7, I loved you're message:) means a lot to me:)**

"Why is it so hard for you to say thank you?" Santana asked laughing (for the 100th time) her roommate Rachel.

" Why are you still living here?! Your house has been ready for 2 weeks now!" Rachel asked cutting the tomato fiercely, trying to dismiss her friend's question.

"And Brittany helped us with our career boost 2 months ago, and yet you still have not been able to thank her for it."

"The fact that those Broadway directors were walking pass us while we were dealing with Brittany's petty problems is completely coincidental."

"And those 2 commercial producers? Berry that's not a coincidence, that's faith right there. Faith that would have not found its way if Britt never came into our lives! She helped us find that crazy-daredevil side you needed and I thought you didn't have, so we could boost up in this fame world as a team!" Santana was now trying to get near Rachel, to look at her face to see if her point got through this time. Rachel was trying to not stare back at her.

"Well I'll admit that Brittany's misfortunate life was the event we needed to get out there properly, but it is not thanks to her. If it were for her we may have gotten beat up by that monster."

"Well, if it WEREN'T for HER you would have never passed through those 3 commercial filmings. I still can't believe people think you're devilish enough for those car and perfumes commercials. No, no, no I take that back you're an amazing actress and you can make any motherfucker believe you are a risk taker, what I CAN'T believe is that some crazy shit people thought you were SEXY enough for a Victorias Secret add! I mean come on Berry, you look like Pinocchio! And those Hulk hands probably scare the shit out of your vagina when you masturbate at night! And that hair.. God don't get me started on that sack of hay you have in..."

"Santana YOUR POINT!?" Rachel cut her off and finally looked back at Santana.

"All I'm saying is that if it weren't for Britt's sexy-classes, you would have been fired from those ads before getting hired." Santana leaned back against the counter as she threw a sarcastic smile at Rachel's way.

"It's perfectly normal to confuse the duck face with the kissie face." Rachel just kept cutting, ignoring her best friend's sarcastic smile and look.

"May I show you the 10 year old's in Facebook who seem to master the technique?"

"Fine! Maybe you're right! Brittany has..." Rachel stopped chopping the squashed tomato and gulped as hard as she could before proceeding with her words. "Assisted me.. On various occasions during the past months. But you're the one that should be thanking me!"

"Why the fuck, Berry?! Are you high or something?!"

"Why?! Who was the one touching herself during my sexy lessons with Brittany?! At first I was extremely uncomfortable because I thought you were having unsanitary thoughts with me, but I quickly catched on as you moaned when Brittany took off her shirt."

"I wasn't checking her out! I was admiring that breath-taking view that could be seen from her balcony. It turns me on, all that green. Which reminds me, why the hell didn't you buy that apartment, Berry?! It has the best view in the whole building!"

"Because her deceased aunt used to live there. Remember her?" Rachel rolled her eyes as she spoke and headed for the couch. Santana followed her closely behind.

"Unfortunately. But come on, Brittany deserves a thank you!"

"Why? She's the reason you're still living in MY apartment and annoying my guts out! Plus, she has ruined your career life!"

"She has not! I only want to be in Broadway! As flattered as I am that those Victoria Secret producers came to me, obviously admitting to themselves how sexy I truly am, I want to stick in Broadway for now. That's my dream and I'm sticking to it. And why does this conversation always end up going in circles?! Just thank her!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"God, one reality show and a few commercials and you're already the queen diva?"

"I've always been a diva. Rumor has it that when I came out of my mom's belly, I cried harmonizing."

"Besides the point."

"And That reality show will be a success! I smell it already." Rachel tried to defend her job.

"Really? A reality show about an alleged dare-devil that does the craziest shit? They will find out sooner or later about your lie, you know?"

"As long as my agent, my best friend, and my neighbor help me, they won't."

"I can't believe you've been able to handle your lying anxities problems these past two months."

"Everything is possible if you believe."

"But What if... I don't know... A certain.. Someone.. Called the directors and told them who you really are?"

"You wouldn't?" Rachel glared at her roommate and tensed up just at the thought.

"I can see it now on Perez Hilton's twitter." Santana started saying as she stood up. "Alleged bad girl with man hands has to use hand sanitizer every hour! The germs! The horror!"

"I don't do that! If I constantly use hand-sanitizer, the effect will no longer work. That's mainly because-" Rachel was then cut off by Santana.

"Whatever Berry, you know I'm capable of doing it."

"Fine!" Rachel stood up in defeat. "I'll thank her!"

Santana smiled in victory, she loved the idea of her roommate being nicer to sweet Brittany. "Now?"

"Fine, let's just get it over with."

They both headed for the door quietly. Santana was smiling because she was going to see Brittany (again!) and Rachel was just annoyed. As soon as they opened the door, they were both greeted by the sight of Brittany kissing another guy.

Santana's smile disappeared from her face. Over these past few months she had fallen hard for the dancer next door. She wasn't in love with her, _yet, _but she definitely really felt something deep for her. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of alone time because when Santana was alone at home while Rachel was working, Brittany was also working. When they would both come home from work, it was sexy-time for Rachel and Brittany (which Santana always joined) so she couldn't be alone with her. She had received a few winks from the blonde, but nothing else. She was still waiting for a sign that said that her crush was into girls, but she hadn't been able to receive it due to the lack of alone time. I mean, they WERE sometimes alone, but rarely. Sometimes Rachael would interrupt with some sexy questions. Other times Quinn would interrupt with her stupid pick-up lines like "Is you're name Megan? Cause you're a Foxy lady!", and when Brittany would say she didn't get it, she would always try explain which would confuse the dancer even more. Other times it was Tina who would interrupt. Although she wasn't sure if Tina staring at her intensely could be classified as interrupting... But needless to say, all Santana needed was a sign. And the sight of Brittany kissing a blonde guy was definitely the sign she needed. A sign that said that this was one girl she wouldn't be able to get.

Brittany had not noticed that her neighbors were staring at her exchange of saliva with the blonde, so they just kept staring at her.

_She's straight. _Santana thought to herself, while Rachel was trying to read her heartbroken face. _She's fucking straight. _

Santana just ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Rachel felt for the girl and wanted to help (I mean, Santana was still her best friend) so she yelled out "Santana, wait!", shut the door, and ran to the Latina's room. Brittany heard all the noise, so she broke away from the kiss to look at her neighbor's door, worrying because the way that Rachel sounded made Britt notice there was something wrong. She saw there was no one there, so she raised an eyebrow and looked at her date with confusion.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." The guy said as he looked for the dancer's lips.

"Cool." She said breaking away from the kiss again. "I'm not crazy then. You know sometimes I hear my heart meowing is that normal?"

"No." He said, going in for another kiss.

"Then what should I do about it?" She kept talking, separating from the kiss for a third time. "I don't want to die. Although that would mean I'm a cat so I have like 9 lives or something so that means-"

She was cut off by her date's big lips smashing into hers.

"Sam, come on help me! I'm scared!" The dancer said separating from her kiss again.

"How about I tell you inside, you know after we're done?" Sam said trying to kiss her again.

"After we're done with what?" She said, backing away.

"Well you know..."

"Sam come on, you're cool and all but I don't like you that way."

"Then why would you make out with me and agree to go on a date with me?" He asked letting go of the blonde, confused as hell.

"Because I like you're hair."

"Well, then we can do it and then you can cut off my hair and keep it!" He said trying to compromise.

"Why would I do that? Your hair is kind of like mine I could just touch mine. You're disturbing you know? You should get like a mental check or something. And I don't want to sleep with you anyways."

"Why?" He asked getting mad.

"Because your big mouth scares me. You lips look like they could suck a baby's head. What if you confuse my head with a baby's one? I'm eatable, not swallowble or however you smart people say it. Besides, I'm staring to believe that you form part of a salamander society. That guppy mouth is just not normal."

Sam looked at her, obviously offended, but at the same time knowing Brittany was too "stupid" to notice she had hurt him.

"Whatever!" He said as he turned around and left. The girl blonde just kept smiling, but her smile disappeared as soon as she remembered Rachel's concerned voice for Santana. She didn't dare to check out what had happened, because Rachel sometimes scared her, so she decided to ask Santana tomorrow during sexy classes. I mean they were going to see each other tomorrow, right? No. Such. Luck

( 2 Weeks Later)

"Santana! Come on it's been two weeks! You are being ridiculous!" Rachel said, trying to get her roommate to go to the mall with her and Brittany.

"You guys don't need me!" The Latina said. "She clearly knows about style, just look at how she dresses."

"She dresses like if a Disney parade vomited on her."

"Well then don't rain on her parade."

"Very funny, Lopez. Please! I need you there! You know how to handle my sanitary instructions, I bet she doesn't even know the meaning of antibacterial."

"Hey! Don't be mean." Santana warned. Rachel sat next to her best friend on her bed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Look, I know you're still hurt because of what happened, but you can't hide in here forever with your cat."They both stared at Santana's new cat (whose name was Cat) who was hiding in a corner from the two of them, praying to the Cat God that He would take him with Him soon.

"I'm going to Broadway rehearsals." The Latina said, ignoring the cat.

"Which you aren't doing a very good job in. You're suppose to be the bad girl who falls in love with this guy that makes you a better person and you don't look like you're in love. You keep yelling out "LIES" every time his character tells yours he loves you."

"Whatever. I'm perfectly happy with Cat."

"You mean the cat that is petrified to get near you?"

The Latina just rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why." Oh, but she knew why.

_(13 days ago)_

_After crying the whole night, Santana decided to get a cat. When Rachel asked why, she just said that she always wanted one, which was a lie. Truth is, she just had a dream in which a cat colony, leaded by her, killed guppy mouth with their fierce claws and after his death they carried her with their paws, meowing Santana's name. She then felt the need to by a cat. She got the cat that was most intimidated by her, which happened to be a fat, gray cat. She decided to take him home because he surely respected her and he was also fat, so she could make fun of him whenever she felt sad._

_As soon as she got home, Rachel protested and in the heat of the argument Santana threw the cat out of the window. They both found themselves thanking God for that pool that was right under their window. _

_(10 days ago)_

_"Berry he's dying! He's barely even moving! Do something he's too much fun to tease!" Santana pleaded as she saw her cat laying down motionless as he was about to see the light._

_"Well, did you give him water?" Rachel asked concerned._

_"You're suppose to give it water?"_

_(7 days ago)_

_"Berry he's dying again!" Santana said._

_"Did you give him food?"_

_"I thought he was hibernating and feeding off the food he stored in his belly..."_

_(4 days ago)_

_"Why won't she love me?!" Santana was now screaming at the cat while sobbing. "I'm perfect! I'm Santana Lopez! God I want her! Why is she straight as a ruler?! What's wrong with compasses?!"_

_(Yesterday)_

_"Stupid cat. Stay still!" She said as she was giving the cat a shower._

"Oh come on Santana! You're lucky the cat is still here!" Rachel said.

"Whatever. I'm staying with the cat today."

"Fine. Suit yourself. At least I want to know why you're still here and not in your apartment. You could easily avoid her there."

"Because I'm not ready to stop watching her from the little hole on the door everyday when she gets back from work."

Rachel just sighted. "I didn't know you were so romantic."

"Me neither."

(2 Hours Later)

After many stores and arguments with Brittany later, the blonde and the brunette were eating in the food court.

"I just don't get how we were made to eat meat, but you chose to eat plants." Brittany asked, confused with the idea of vegetarians.

"It's a healthy life style choice, Brittany." Rachel said annoyed as hell.

"But meat is so good..."

"I find organic food better."

"Is that why you don't have boobs or a butt? Because you barely have meat inside of you?"

"No, Brittany, that's not why."

"Oh ok.."

The girls kept eating their food in silence for a few more seconds.

"Is it because you're a boy with a very bad wig?" Brittany asked.

"Can we talk about something else?!"

"Ok... Well how's Santana?"

"Well.. She's..." Rachel started, not sure how to address this. "She's ok."

"Then how come I haven't seen her?"

"Because she's been really busy lately."

"Oh , ok..."

Another silence laid upon them.

"So how's the reality show?" Brittany asked.

"It's wonderful. They picked us up for 12 other episodes, so that is splendid! I can't wait."

"That's good. I'm happy for you. You know what you guys should do?"

"What?"

"An orgy episode." Brittany said with the most amused face ever.

"An orgy episode? For a second there I thought you were going to pitch in something stupid like-"

"An orgy in a haunted house!" Brittany cut her off with her brilliant new idea.

"Like that." Rachel said. "That sounds ... Interesting Brittany, but I want a bad girl reputation, not a dirty one."

"Most bad girls are sluts you know?"

"Yes, but not all. I want to be mysterious. The kind of girl that makes you want to follow her late at night to see if she is really married or if she is a homeless woman living under a bridge."

"But you're neither..."

"That's besides the point." Rachel said, now looking at her watch and annoyed as hell. "Well look at the time. It's time for us to head back home!"

"Ok." The blonde said as she stood up and they both threw their trays away.

Half an hour later, they were both in their respective apartments. Rachel was now changing to one of her new outfits, getting ready for a meeting with the directors of her new reality show.

"So how was it?" Santana asked.

"It was acceptable. The girl knows how to make me look like a badass, I have to admit." Rachel said looking in the mirror. Santana just nodded and was about to leave to her room, when Rachel's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"She misses you, you know?"

Santana stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then managed to ask: "Why do you say that?"

"She asks a lot about you. I think you should talk to her. That guy hasn't come back."

"How do you know?"

"Why do you ask? It's not like I've been spying on her. Or that I have gone into her apartment while she sleeps." Rachel said all panicked and tensed up.

"You did WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you! I was going to tell you as soon as I got some information, but I have not gathered anything! It's like she hasn't been in a real relationship since like forever!"

Santana smiled, she loved how Rachel cared so much about her even though they were always arguing.

"Whatever. Just make sure your reality show's directors know about that." Santana said jokingly as she headed to her room. Rachel just smiled at the idea, keeping it in her mind for future help.

(1 hour later)

"Well the pilot was picked!" The show's co-director, William Schuester, was saying. "But I have to admit that our next ideas are not that good."

"Not that good?" The other co-director, Sue Syvester, said. "William it sucks more than that weird owl from those old and sad Tootsie Pops commercials."

"Actually he didn't suck the lollipop, he just licked it. And after the third lick he-" Rachel tried correcting.

"My point has been clearly understood, diva, now shut up." Sue said as calmed as ever.

"Ok.." Rachel said, defeated.

"We need one idea! One amazing idea!" William said as he was heading for the board up front and writing with a marker in it the word "Ideas". He then underlined it.

"Is it really necessary to underline the word 'Ideas'"? Sue asked.

"What?" William asked, looking back at the board. "Well yeah, that way we all know what we're talking about."

"Seriously Schuester, what is with you and that board? It's like you have some magnet that pushes you towards it so you can write any idiotic thing that crosses your little mind that happens to live in that head filled with bad, curly hair. I used to swear you were African..." Sue said.

"ANYWAYS." William said, ignoring Sue. "Back to the point. So what do you have, Rachel?" The two co-directors and a couple of more people were now staring at her.

"Me?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, you! I mean you are the bad girl here, give us something!" William said.

Truth is that she still didn't handle lying very well. Brittany, Santana, and her manager had helped her with it during the past months, but she still could barely handle the stress that brought. Just as she felt another panic attack creeping into her body, she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"An orgy!"

"An orgy?" William asked. "But this show is only rated TV-14."

"No, I like it!" Sue exclaimed. "We'll edit it a bit, but I like it! Now make me love it, diva!"

"In a haunted house!" Rachel blurted out again. "There's this apartment here in New York that is haunted. Some fat lady died there and it's been haunted ever since. Plus it has the most magnificent view..."

"Does anybody live there?" William asked.

"No, it's vacant."

"How do we get in?" William asked.

"I'll break in." Rachel said, nervous again.

"Then perfect! Let's go with that! Tomorrow night we go over there! We'll call you so you can give us more info, diva." Sue said.

"Ok..." Rachel said, now with short breaths.

The next day, with the help of her manager, they managed to get Brittany out of the apartment for the night. Kurt, who was Santana's manager, went to The Brownie Factory and asked Brittany out on a date. At first she didn't like the idea, but then he said they could go feed ducks and then eat ice-cream. He had her with ducks. It was now 9 pm. Brittany was on her date. And Rachel was filming her orgy scene.

"No!" Rachel said to the camera. "This door can't be locked! I have to get in this haunted apartment! Everybody keeps saying this place is so scary, I just want to find out why! I need to find out why!" She kept banging in the door, overly exaggerating.

"Perfect.." William said as the crew and the cameras were filming everything.

"I will get in, no matter what!" Rachel continued. Earlier that afternoon, when Brittany left, she went in her apartment to have everything ready. The first thing she did was leave the door opened, so she could easily "break-in". She opened the door slightly without anyone noticing, and then she "kicked the door open", which the directors loved. Inside, Rachel managed to make it look "haunted". She bought fake dusts, God knows where, and put it all over the furniture. She even left "blood" stains on the wall and carpet. She hid all of Brittany's pictures and her clothes back at her apartment. Luckily, Santana was too busy playing with Cat to notice. She actually did an amazing job.

"Blood stains?" She says to the camera. "Dusts? A balcony with an amazing view? This place is definitely haunted! This calls for one thing: a sex riot!"

"Cut!" Sue said. "Perfect, Diva, now let the random actors come in!" A bunch of girls in thongs and bras came in, followed by a lot of men with briefs.

"What is THAT?" Rachel asked, surprised at the amount of people coming in.

"You're sex party!" Sue screamed out. "Like a Britney Spears Sex Riot!"

"But there are over 20 semi-naked people in here! We can barely fit!" Rachel tried to protest. She knew so many people in here could make things get out of hand.

"Who cares Diva this is gold?!" Sue said. "Action!"

The cameras started rolling and sexy music blasted through the speakers Rachel didn't know were installed. Everybody started making out and touching each other, which made Rachel get very nervous. She found sex unsanitary and disgusting, where as there was no need to do it. She looked around with a panicked face, looking at everybody getting sweaty and doing their business.

"Ok nobody touch Rachel! Well yeah, touch her but no kissing! Rachel, look proud at what you created and look turned on and occasionally touch yourself!" William screamed out.

Rachel swallowed a huge lump. She was suddenly very dizzy. _This was a bad idea._ She thought back to herself.

Back in her apartment, Santana was now irritated by the music and moaning. For a few minutes she thought it was a party from upstairs, but then the realization that it was actually from next door struck her. She quickly stood up, leaving the cat behind and headed to the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw a lot of cameras and actors walking in and out of Brittany's apartment. She then knew exactly what was going on.

"Berry..." She whispered back to herself. She quickly rushed in the room, pushing everybody out of the way. She then saw Rachel in the middle of the room, staring at the people in the balcony. She looked like if she was about to pass out. Santana just headed to where the smaller brunette was, and started screaming at her.

"Berry! What the hell is this!?"

Rachel opened her eyes wide. Partly because in her plan, Santana was sleeping in their apartment, unaware of the sex party next door. But also because she was relieved to see her best friend there.

"Santana! I'm glad you could make it!" Rachel improvised (she did love acting after all). She then made Santana's body face the camera. "Everybody! This is my best friend Santana. She is in a Broadway show with me called 'Good Girls Gone Bad'. She is not as crazy as I am, but she comes pretty close."

"Berry don't make me a part of this! What the hell is going on?! The Latina demanded. Sue noticed what was going on, so she told a cute blonde girl to go distract Santana so she goes along with it. The blonde did as she was told.

Rachel was staring at her, trying to calm her down with her eyes so she could play along. Luckily, the other blonde interrupted their glare. "Hey sexy." She said to Santana.

"What?" Santana said as she turned around, surprised to find a sexy blonde in her underwear right behind her.

"Want to join me?" The blonde said as she gently touched Santana's arm with her finger tips.

"Whatever." The latina responded as they went to their corner to make out. Santana didn't like the idea of it, but the blonde looked so much like Brittany that she had to do it. Besides, she hadn't kissed someone in a long time, which was unusual for her. She wanted her revenge, and that's exactly what she got.

Rachel kept acting astonished in front of the camera as she walked around the orgy. Everybody was moaning out names and touching each other. She heard a lot of random names being called out,she even heard someone scream out "that's not my name". which apparently stirred up a fight. Everything was going crazy. Rachel tried to keep herself calmed down, but she couldn't. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Luckily, the cameras were all filming the fight, which was a relief. She went to Santana, who was making out with the blonde, for advice.

"Santana!" Rachel tried to say over the music. Santana just opened her eyes and as soon as she saw her, she rolled her eyes. She parted from the kiss just to say: "What?" and then when back to penetrating that girl's throat with her tounge.

"I can't do this! I'm about to pass out!" Rachel said, out of air. Santana separated again from the kiss, grabbed the back of the girl's head, and pushed it to her neck. The girl was now filling her neck with hickies, but Santana seemed unaffected by it as she talked.

"Berry, just breathe. Relax. Remember this is just acting. These people are barely doing anything to each other, they are porn actors it's their job to pretend to do this shit." She pulled the girl's hair back and continued with the kiss.

"I know, but I'm still paranoid." Rachel admitted.

Santana, while making out with the girl, looked for Rachel's hand with her own. As soon as she found it, she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Santana, you always know what to say." Rachel said genuinely, now smiling at the Latina exchanging saliva with this random girl. Then she heard a familiar, surprised voice, followed by cameras, calling out her name. _It can't be..._ Rachel thought to herself, making herself believe it was just her imagination.

"Rachel?" The voice tried again. "Is that you?" Rachel then turned around, to find the face of the person she did not want to see right now.

"Brittany!" Rachel screamed out, getting all light headed again. Santana, as soon as she heard Brittany's name, broke away from the kiss and turned around to find Brittany's shocked look in her face.

"Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany!" Santana said. Now she was the one nervous. The whole crew was recording everything. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here." The blonde said, confused as always. The music was then shut off and the lights were turned on. The actors let out a few "awws", but Sue raised her hand, making them all keep quiet.

"You what?" Sue asked.

"I live here." Brittany said again, joining the nervous club.

Sue then turned to Rachel, giving her a questioning look.

"No she doesn't!" Rachel blurted out. "I mean nobody lives here! We don't even know each other. Right?!" She turned to Brittany, giving her a look that told her to play along.

"Right!" Brittany confirmed. "I've never seen Rachel and Santana before and they don't live across the hall! But one day I- Oh, Rachel you're wearing the clothes I picked out for you at the mall! You look so sexy!"

Rachel turned her head to the now pissed Sue and William. "I can explain.."

"No you can't." Sue started. "You lied to us. We are a very serious pair of directors and we deserve respect. We won't let you disrespect us like that. Not even if you're the baddest girl there is."

"Are you EVEN a bad girl?" William asked.

"Well.. No.. But-" Rachel started.

"But nothing! You're just another diva willing to do anything for fame!" Sue was now screaming. "You're a phonie and we like our stuff real. You're fired!"

Suddenly, Rachel couldn't see straight anymore.

Next morning, Santana and Rachel were in their building's lobby, dragging their bodies as they walked. They were both exhausted out of their minds, but they just wanted to get home.

"I can't believe you passed out after you got fired." Santana said, out of energies.

"I can't believe I didn't pass out before." Rachel said the same energy less way.

"Touche."

The girls were now on the second floor.

"The doctors were nice." Rachel said, looking for a conversation.

"Rachel you practically live there, of course they are nice."

"Touche."

The girls were now on the third floor.

"I can't believe Brittany saw me kissing another girl." Santana said, letting her mind and heart do the talking for her.

"Me neither. She looked hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But mostly surprised."

"She found an orgy in her apartment. I think she handled everything rather well."

"Touche."

The girls were now in front of their apartment, when they heard Brittany's door open.

"Hey." The blonde said. "Why didn't you tell me that you needed my apartment for the night?"

"Wait you're not mad?" Rachel asked, tired but pretty surprised at the unexpected approach.

"No, why would I be? It was going to help you be famous. I mean it's creepy to know you came to my house and made a sex party, but as long as it is for job reasons only, I'm ok with it."

"Well then I'm sorry." Rachel said. "I thought you were going to be mad, so I decided to tell Kurt to take you out on a date. So I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Brittany smiled at Rachel, who just returned the smile. "Hey, Santana." The blonde noticed as the Latina was staring at the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

"Hey." The Latina said, not taking her eyes from the floor.

"Can we talk?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe later." The Latina said. "Bye." She took Rachel's arm and dragged them both inside. They both threw themselves in the couch, clearly exhausted.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't ready."

"She wanted to talk to you Santana, why waste it?"

"Because she didn't know I was a lesbian, ok?! I'm not ready to have that talk with her."

They stayed in silence for around a minute, and then Rachel broke the silence.

"You know what Kurt told me?"

"What?"

"That he caught her staring at a girl's ass.

"You're kidding, right?" Santana said, now laughing.

"No. He says he was a gay radar and noticed that she was bisexual. So you still have a shot with her."

"I don't. She obviously likes guys more, I mean did you see the way she kissed guppy mouth?! It was obvious. She chose guys over me and well who am I to change her mind?"

"You don't know that."

"What?" Santana asked, now curious to what her friend had said.

"I said you don't know that. Think about it, you haven't really asked her on a date yet. You haven't been turned down. So why not ask her?"

The Latina contemplated the idea, wondering why she didn't think of it before.

"You're right." She finally said.

"I know I am."

They both fell in a comfortable silence, but this time Santana was the one that broke the quiet.

"You should go back, you know?"

"Where?"

"To those directors. I know how much that reality show means to you. You should fight for it."

"I'm not a bad girl, Santana."

"No, but you always try to be. Especially when you follow my leads. And when you try to be, something unfortunate, funny, and random happens. You should tell them that. What's better than a wannabee bad girl who does everything wrong?"

The other brunette stayed quiet, also contemplating the idea.

"You're right." She finally said, standing up. "I should go back!"

"Tell you what." The Latina said, also standing up."Let's take a nap and later get ready. I'm gonna ask Brittany on a date tonight while you go get your job back. Deal?"

"Deal."

Around six hours later, Santana just finished getting her make up done. She had been rehearsing for 2 hours now how to ask her neighbor out, but nothing she said ever felt right. She was so nervous. The thought of the beautiful blonde saying no to her broke her heart. That couldn't happen, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Santana wasnt' a romantic, but this girl was different. She had to have her, no questions asked. She then saw her scared kitty stare at her. She called Cat to go next to her and he did what he was told. He never dared to challenge the Latina, he was too intimidated by her. The Latina grabbed him and patted his back, feeling stupid for getting the damn cat she didn't want anymore. The cat was annoying and after what had happened last night, she was getting out of her funk. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her ringtone. The caller was Unknown, so Santana curiously picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Santana?" Oh, she knew that voice. That annoying, annoying voice. Only one person in the world has such a squeaky voice, and that person was her best friend.

"What is it, Rachel?"

(2 hours later)

The girls were now in the lobby of their building, as usual.

"I can't believe you beat up Sue." Santana said.

"I have to admit, I have no idea how I did that, but she got me mad." Rachel said.

"You haven't beat anybody up for years now."

"That's because nobody made me so mad for years now."

"I can't believe you STILL got back the job."

"Apparently the bad girl thing was now boring, so they decided it would be better to go with a 'Multiple-personality-disorder-diva' sort of thing."

"That's so you."

The girls were now in the second floor.

"Did you talk to Brittany?" Rachel asked, remembering her end of the deal.

"No. Your call from jail made me run out of here to look for you. I didn't have time. I still can't believe no one beat you up in there."

"The police officers put me in an individual cell. They thought I was too dangerous. Luckily the crew from the show filmed all that so it was worth it."

The girls were now on the third floor.

"I can't believe our conversations on our way up the stairs always start with the words 'I can't believe'". Santana added, now wondering why that always happened.

"Maybe that's how our dialogue in that world Quinn was talking to us about goes."

"You mean Fanfic?"

"Yep."

"God, Quinn is so delusional."

And the girls were now in front of the apartment. They were greeted by a Brittany across the hall, waiting for them to get home.

"Santana, hey!" The blonde said. "Can we talk now?"

Rachel looked at Santana and gave her a smile. "I'm going to go inside. Good night Brittany."

"Night Rachel." The blonde responded.

When Rachel opened the door, Cat stormed out. As soon as he saw Santana, he stopped. His plans to run away were foiled by his owner's deadly glare. He went shyly towards her, when Brittany let out a long "awww".

"You didn't tell me you had a cat!" The blonde said, now picking him up.

"I got it recently." Was all Santana managed to say. The blonde was now cuddling with tha cat, making the cat purr in delight. "I think he likes you."

"Well I like him! What's his name?"

Santana was suddenly embarrassed by its name. "We haven't named it yet. And truth is, I was looking for a new home for him. If you want you can have him."

"Really?!" The blonde's face lit up in such a way that made the Latina smile.

"Yeah."

"Well then!" Brittany said now talking to the cat. "I'm going to call YOU Lord Tubbington!"

Santana smiled at the cute sight, but somehow just wanted to talk to Brittany alone. Brittany quickly catched on, so she told Lord Tubbington to stay inside while she put him inside of her apartment. She then turned back at Santana.

"So.." She said.

"So.." The Latina responded.

"I didn't know you were.. You know."

"What, a lesbian? You can say it, it's not a bad word you know!" The Latina was now defensive.

"I'm not saying it is! Actually, I'm bisexual. I thought you were straight though."

"Really?" _So Kurt was right. _"You are? And no, I'm anything BUT straight. I'm just a straight out bitch."

"No you're not. You're one of the nicest, sweetest, people I know."

That made Santana smile and her heart melt. And that was the sign she needed to make her move.

"You wanna go out on Friday?" Santana blurted out.

"On Friday?" The blonde asked, smiling as always.

"Yeah, Friday. Wanna go out with me?"

"I can't."

The Latina's confidence just disappeared.

"Oh.." Was all she managed to say.

"BECAUSE-" The blonde started out all chippy again. "I'm throwing a Halloween party and I want you guys to come! But most importantly, I want you to be my date."

The Latina now had a huge, geeky smile on her face. "Really? Me?"

"Yeah, you! Is that a yes?"

The Latina just nodded, with her face hurting from all her smiling.

"Great, well then I'll give you details later. Bye." She gave Santana a quick hug and went back in.

_Can't wait. _The Latina thought to herself, as she did what most people called "The Naya Dance" as she went back to her own apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews and love! Its greatly appreciated! And now, chapter 3;) enjoy and tell me whatcha think! Also go check out my other fanfic, The Heather Games.. It's pretty much Taylor and Naya fighting for heather's heart.. Hard to explain so check it out**** muuax**

"We're not going." Rachel stated, looking at her 3 friends that were gathered on the couch of her apartment.

"Berry, please! What's the harm?!" Santana asked.

"People! People are the harm in Halloween parties. I was raised by two very Christian parents. I am well aware of the dangers of Halloween." She spat back.

"I thought your parents were Gay." Tina asked curiously.

"They are." Rachel stated.

"Aren't churches against gay people?" Quinn asked just as confused as Tina.

"Your point being?' Rachel asked.

"Guys!" Santana screamed out. "Screw Berry's family contradictions and help me out here!"

"Here in America they have churches that support gay people, am I right Quinn?" Tina asked, ignoring Santana.

"I don't know, I don't believe in God. I mean come on, if He were real, why would he make us instead of a modeling world in which He could fuck us all?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn!" Rachel said now insulted. "That is such a profanity! And to answer your unnecessary question, he made us because he believed in other things that didn't have anything to do with sex. Like love."

"Says the woman that the only 2 things she manages to love are Barbra Streisand and Broadway!" Quinn spat back.

"I love God!" Rachel announced.

"Guys!" Santana tried again, now banging her head against the wall.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but Q is right. If God asked you to quit Broadway you may actually burn down every church in the world." Tina stated.

"And every Christian out there calling you the Devil." Quinn said.

"And every Bible so that religion is never spoken off again." Tina added.

"God will never ask me to do that. I was born to be a star and he put me on Broadway to reward my faith. Besides, I deeply believe he works in the locked basement in Broadway." Rachel explained.

"You know what else God wants?!" Santana said, breaking off the argument off her friends. "For me to be together with Brittany, which won't happen if-"

"Which brings me back to my orginal question: I thought God was against Gay relationships!" Quinn interrupted Santana.

"WE ARE NOT STARTING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!" Santana screamed out. "You guys are going to listen to me before I ends you all, understood? Nod if you comprehend."

The other 3 girls nodded quietly.

"Good." Santana continued. "Back to our previous conversation: Brittany's Halloween party. First of all, it's not even on Halloween, it's the day after because Halloween is on a Thursday this year. So technically it is not a Halloween party, just a costume party. Also, I'm pretty sure that it won't be a real Halloween party because the girl is scared of fat ladies. Which means her scary level is rather low. Which means it's not a real Halloween party. Understood, Rachel?" Rachel nodded quietly. "Good. Now second of all, I wasn't planning on inviting you guys. In fact I was planning on involving you all in a mysterious car accident to make sure you guys wouldn't show up. BUT, Brittany said it would make her really happy if you guys came. Of course, I only search for Brittany's happiness, so you guys are going like it or not."

"But-" Tina started.

"Yes, Tina I am well aware of your social anxiety issues. Honestly you are the one that mostly embarrasses me." Santana added.

"True story…" Quinn added as her and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Don't get all happy, Berry, you're next on my list of shame." Santana said.

"Well, can I at least-" Tina tried again.

"Yes, Tina you can bring your mask. It's a costume party so it's acceptable." Santana added, making her pathetically shy friend smile.

"Quinn, do you have any issues with this party?" Santana asked as she settled the problems with Rachel and Tina.

"No, I'm good." Quinn said, playing with her hair.

"Well, I'm not!" Santana stated. "Promise me that you are not going to hit on Brittany!"

"Relax, Santana." Quinn said. "I'm gonna try my bisexual ways in the party and you're girl is too nice to experiment."

"Bisexual ways?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I believe that this Fanfic world is in a war because they are not sure if I am indeed a lesbian or straight. So I have to make them all happy by being bisexual." Quinn stated normally. The other 3 girls threw confused glances at her.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Tina asked.

"Nobody ever knows." Santana added.

"And you say I have issues, Santana…" Rachel quietly added.

"Well whatever, Q. Be bisexual. In fact you can be asexual and make little Fabray babies with your hand and I wouldn't give a damn. As long as you don't hit on my girl we're cool." Santana said firmly.

"Nice to know people care about me." Quinn added sarcastically.

"I think that by that statement she is expressing her lack of love for you." Rachel stated happily, thinking she may have just discovered America.

"Did someone write 'Sarcasm for Dummies'? Cause if they haven't I volunteer to write it and give Rachel the first copy." Tina asked, annoyed by her sarcasmless friend.

"Whatever, so are you guys coming or what?" Santana asked.

The other 3 girls nodded.

"Good. You guys better not embarrass me. I have to show Brittany how socially awesome I really am." Santana added, as the other three girls just started to cough.

(Friday Night)

"I knew I had to go costume shopping with you." Santana said as she stared at Rachel's costume.

"What?! This is the authentic costume that Barbra used for her original performance of 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. It's a classic." Rachel protested against Santana.

"It's the sad cherry on top of your pathetic obsession. You look like a nun trying to be an orange prostitute with a pet raccoon on her head."

"Well, you look like a catwoman!"

"You retard, I'm dressed like Catwoman."

"Then that explains that. Why a cat?"

"First, because it's goddamn sexy. And second, because Brittany loves cat. Didn't you see how Cat went to Brittany's arms?"

"I did. By the way, why did she call him Lord Tubbington?"

"No idea. But I like it."

"You wouldn't like it if I would have suggested it.

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."  
The two girls heard the bell ring as soon as they finished their conversation.

"Come in!" Santana screamed out.

Tina and Quinn came in the apartment.

"Wow, your little friend knows a lot of people. That apartment was packed and more people are coming by the minute." Quinn informed as they were going in and closing the door.

"Yeah." Tina agreed.

"Are you going to be ok, Tina?" Quinn asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I have my mask so it's ok." She informed.

"Speaking of, what are you two wearing?" Santana asked.

"Our costumes, duh." Quinn informed.

"I know, you dumbass. I mean what costumes are you wearing? Is that a cheerleading uniform?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yes, yes it is." Quinn confirmed.

"Should I ask why?" Santana asks Tina.

"She now believes there is another parallel universe called 'Glee'. And in that one she is a cheerleader, so she has to embrace her cheerleading ways." Tina explained.

"I see…" Rachel said. "What about you, Tina?"

"I'm dressed like a female robot." Tina said.

"It's the only outfit she found that would cover her face but let her show off her sexy hair." Quinn added.

"Ok then." Santana said. "Here are the rules: no talking about Broadway, no slutting around especially with Brittany, and no being too socially awkward. Tina, I recommend this." She handed Tina a drink, which she drank. "Let's go."

The girls opened up their door and saw all the people going in and out of Brittany's apartment. Some were making out outside, others were smoking, and others were going up and down the stairs.

"I never knew Brittany had so many friends." Rachel said.

"Neither did I." Santana said, as they all headed inside. Once inside, they were suppressed by all the people. The decorations were nice, but it looked more like a normal party. Everybody's costumes were pretty amazing. The music was loud, but not loud enough to actually make the people's ears bleed. They soon saw Brittany smile their way and walking towards them.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it." Brittany said to Rachel, Quinn, and Tina. "And you.." She said pointing at Santana. "I'm glad you're my date. I love you're outfit by the way." She then took her hands and pulled her into a hug. Santana blushed at her action and hugged her back tightly.

"I like yours too. I never knew ducks could be so skinny and sexy." Santana said still hugging her tightly. This made Brittany laugh, but not enough to actually let go.

"Oh no." Santana heard someone say. That voice sounded awfully familiar. But it couldn't be her, now could it? Her luck couldn't be that fucked up. "Please tell me those are not the midges that came to my apartment and stole my TV."

"Why hello to you two, Lauren." Santana said as she backed away from the hug and made a sarcastic smile to Lauren's way.

"Want me to beat you up again?" Lauren asked, getting her fist ready.

"Aww, someone upset because the only costume that fit her was the Megatron one?" Santana said, holding Brittany's waist.

"That's it!" Lauren said, launching at Santana.

"Hey!" Brittany screamed out. "Stop it! You promised you weren't going to fight!"

Lauren just looked at Santana's way and walked away, when an awkward tall boy came in the conversation.

"What's wrong with Lauren?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, she's just being Lauren. Hey Finn, these are my new friends. This is Santana, my date." She pointed at Santana. "This is Quinn." She pointed at Quinn. "This is Rachel." She pointed at Rachel. "And this is Tina, the girl I was telling you about." She pointed at Tina.

"The girl she what?" Tina asked Rachel who just shrugged.

"Before you ask Tina, I know how socially awkward you are. So I decided to bring this very social but awkward friend of mine to help you out." Brittany explained. "Opposites attract, right? So we'll leave you two alone."

She took Santana's hand, Santana took Quinn's and Quinn took Rachel's. As soon as they were attempting to leave, Tina took Rachel's hands and begged her to stay. Rachel decided to help Tina out because Tina was incapable of being alone with a stranger. They agreed and the 3 girls went the opposite way.

"I didn't know you had so many friends." Santana told Brittany.

"Well I know a lot of people. Especially now that I quit my job and started working in The Breadstix Factory. So not only do I have friends from the previous restaurant but I also have friends from this restaurant." Brittany informed.

"I love The Breadstix Restaurant!" Santana screamed out.

"Really? What a coincidence." Brittany said smiling. Santana didn't believe Brittany with her coincidence shit, but hey she was having a good time.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked, pointing at a Mohawk boy.

"That's Lauren's brother, Puck. He's actually the reason why I know Finn and Lauren." Brittany said.

"Oh really, how?" Quinn asked, now very curious.

"Puck and I used to be neighbors in my old neighborhood. He was my best friend when we were little. He was Lauren's sister, so I obviously met her. And Finn is their cousin, so whenever he would visit I would play with him. Over the years, Puck managed to convince me to be Lauren's roommate while he was Finn's, even though we never really got along because you know my fear with fat people. Things didn't work out with Lauren and me so I moved out. Puck got mad at me about it, especially after you guys stole her TV. But we got over it before the party." Brittany said.

"Well, your childhood friend is very sexy." Quinn informed.

"Lauren?" Brittany asked confused.

"No!" Quinn said. "Puck."

"Don't even think about it." Brittany said.

"Why?"

"Because he's bad news."

"Why?"

"He's the biggest badass I know. He sleeps around, even with cows, then leaves. He really doesn't care for anybody but himself. And he's a criminal, he's always stealing things."

"All the more reasons for me to meet him."

That said, Puck approached them, noticing how Quinn was staring at him.

"Hello Brittany. Who's you're lovely friend?" Puck said while he kissed Quinn's hand.

"This is Quinn. Quinn, this is Puck." Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Well Quinn, want me to show you around?" Puck asked.

"She has already been in here, Puck." Brittany said, clearly annoyed.

"Not with me, she hasn't." Puck said. He took Quinn's hand and walked her around.

Brittany shot Santana a nervous glare, which made Santana nervous too.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Britt come on, you know you can tell me." She took Brittany's hands and threw Brittany a sweet glare. Brittany smiled back and started talking.

"There's something I didn't tell Quinn about Puck… It's kind of scary…" Brittany said.

"What is it?'

"He has…" Brittany stopped and looked straight into Santana's eyes.

"What does he have?"

"AIDs…"

Santana's eyes opened wide. "He has what?"

"You know… AIDs.. Like… Down there…"

"I get it, I get it… Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he told me. But he made me promise to not tell girls that he might sleep with because he wanted to surprise them."

"What the fuck?! Does he want to ruin girl's lives?!"

"It's traumatizing. I feel bad for Quinn."

They both fell in a comfortable silence as they both wandered in their own thoughts.

"But let's try to not worry about that." Brittany said. 'Let's hope Quinn makes a wise choice." Santana nods. "Hey, I have to fill a few more bowls of chips, so stay here, ok?"

Santana nodded again. She tried to not think about Quinn and wait patiently for Brittany.

(1 Hour Later)

-Brittany & Santana-

Santana was now incredibly frustrated. Not only were Quinn and Puck nowhere to be seen, Brittany kept leaving her alone. She was the host of the party, so obviously she had to be with everybody and take care of everything. She kept apologizing to Santana and trying to drag her around, but Santana decided it was best to stay in one spot waiting for Brittany. She tried to help her, but Brittany wouldn't let her which was very frustrating. Santana took a few drinks and kept staring at her sexy blonde. People kept trying to touch her, but the blonde wouldn't let them, which was incredibly sexy. The blonde danced twice with her, but they were soon interrupted by people. After a few more drinks, Santana decided she felt horrible about knowing about Puck and not telling Quinn, so she decided to tell her. She called Quinn, but her phone was off, which was no surprise because she barely ever used it. Santana then rolled her eyes and decided to do what was right, look around for Quinn.

After an hour of searching, Santana grew scared. She looked all over the apartment over 10 times, she checked the hallway 5 times, and even checked every other floor 3 times. She even went outside and looked around in the cars and the shops. She had not seen Quinn in over two hours. Quinn was with a guy filled with AIDs. Fuck.

Brittany was also frustrated. She left Santana in their usual spot over an hour ago, but she wasn't there anymore. She hadn't seen the Latina for over a while now, just briefly but as soon as somebody else distracted her, she would lose her. She thought she was avoiding her, which made her nervous and hurt. She kept trying to look for her while being the host, which was really hard. She then decided to go check back in her friend's apartment right in front to see if she went back because she was bored. She knocked on the door and heard someone say: "Go away!"

"Santana?" Brittany asked the anonymous voice.

"No, it's Quinn. What do you want Britt?" Quinn said.

"I'm looking for Santana, is she inside?"

"No."

"Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Ok!"

Brittany then went back to her party, still looking for her date.

-Quinn & Puck-

"I can't believe she lost Santana." Quinn told Puck who was sitting next to her in the couch.

"We're talking about Britt here. She hasn't lost her head because it's glued to her body." Puck said.

"Well that's for sure. But whatever, where were we?"

"We were talking about your 'Glee' dimension."

"Oh! Right. I feel like you would be the bad boy."

"Really? I always thought of myself as the bad boy that would end up a better person after attending a Glee club."

"Just like me. I think of myself as the bad cheerleader that turns good after Glee club too."

"That's very sexy then. You know what else?"

"What?"

"I also imagine myself in that 'Glee' world getting the bad cheerleader pregnant."

"Oh really? Well you read my mind."

"How about we test our theory, you know, on the bed." He leaned in and kissed Quinn's neck.

"This is not my apartment, you know?"

"All the more reasons for us to do it on the bed."

Quinn smiled and led Puck into the bedroom.

-Tina, Rachel, and Finn-

"So…" Finn said.

Tina whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel then said what Tina told her to say.

"So.."

The past hour had been agony for Rachel. At first, Tina was ignoring Finn. Sure, her mask made things better (for example, she wouldn't stare at people frozen), but it was still weird for her to talk to people. After the first half an hour, Finn was trying really hard to leave but he was too nice to do so. Besides, he kept looking at Rachel. When Tina noticed how awkward it all was, she felt bad for him. She also felt bad for Santana because she promised her she wouldn't act like this. She then drank a beer and got the brilliant idea of telling Rachel everything she wanted her to say. Rachel did it for the next half an hour, but she was now pissed.

"For God's Sake Tina, this is pathetic! Finn, I'm really sorry she's so weird, she has anxiety issues. Tina, I am against alcohol, but I have come to the conclusion that that's what you need right now. So, go drink away and come back when you're ready!"

Tina nodded and went to the kitchen, while Finn gave Rachel a surprised look.

"What?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Nothing, you just look so peaceful. I never thought you could have a dark side."

"Well, I'm full or surprises." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I see. Hey, you're Rachel right? The girl from those new Victoria Secret Commercials?"

(3 Hours Later)

-Tina, Rachel, and Finn-

"Shut up! You were in a Glee club too?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah! I was. We even went to Nationals." Finn added.

"Did you win?"

"Not really, but we tried."

"Haha well that's interesting."

"Yeah."

"Hey, where's Tina? I got so caught up with you I totally forgot about her."

"Over there." Finn pointed over at the kitchen, where Tina was talking to a whole bunch of people, laughing and drinking her life away.

Rachel had never seen Tina so drunk and so social before, so this took her by surprise. She still had her costume on, but she had apparently cut a hole in her mask to drink without taking her mask off.

"Let me go check on her." Rachel said while going towards a drunken Tina.

"What are you doing?!" She asked Tina, ignoring everybody else.

Tina looked back at Rachel and gave her a drunken smile. "Hold on, Rache." She turned back into her little crowd of friends and kept talking. "And then he said 'I crossed the road to follow the chicken!'" As soon as those words left Tina's mouth, the crowd around her rose in laughter, making a very drunk Tina laugh even harder. Rachel got worried for Tina, so she placed herself next to Tina and took the bottle away.

"You need to stop drinking!" She shouted at Tina.

"Relax Berry, I'm fine! Let me have fun!" Tina answered.

"Ok guys!" Their conversation was interrupted by Brittany's voice in a microphone. "You guys having fun?" The whole crowd clapped and cheered. "Awesome. Well now comes the best part of the night: KAREOKE!" The crowd roared even louder. "So who's on first?"

"Rachel I'm going to sing!" Tina announced to Rachel.

"No way! You're too drunk to sing!"

"Please! Let me have fun!"

"I have to be responsible here. I have to keep you from embarrassing yourself!"

"You can sing backup!"

"I know the perfect song!" Rachel said leading them both to Brittany and the DJ. Apparently in the past hour somebody had set up a stage and they were going to get on it. Rachel told the DJ what song they were going to play while Tina took Brittany's microphone. Brittany got out of the stage and handed the microphone to Tina while finding another one for Rachel.

"Are you guys ready?!" Tina asked the audience as they got louder. Then, soft instrumental music started playing. The 2 girls started to pretend they were in a Star Wars universe, while other people turned off the lights, put the spotlight on them, and brought in a smoke machine to make everything look more mysterious.

Then, the two girls started singing in the microphones. Tina was leading while Rachel was harmonizing and singing anything Tina as lead couldn't sing.

**Both: DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBOTO, DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBOTO. MATA AHOO HIMA DE! DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBATO HIMITSU WO SHIRI TAII!**

The crowd went crazy, recognizing the Styx hit. Finn was pretty surprised at Rachel's abilities and Brittany was staring at them not getting over the fact that Tina could talk. The girls on stage kept rocking out and gaining more applause by the minute.

**Tina: YOU'RE WONDERING WHO I AM**

**RACHEL: (SECRET. SECRET, I'VE GOT A SECRET)**

**TINA: MACHINE OR MANNEQUIN**

**RACHEL: (SECRET, SECRET, I'VE GOT A SECRET)**

**TINA: WITH PARTS MADE IN JAPAN**

**RACHEL: (SECRET. SECRET. I'VE GOT A SECRET) **

**TINA: I AM THE MODERN MAN!**

The crowd was going wild. Brittany was still amazed with Tina's speaking abilities, but her goal was to go look for Santana and apologize. She looked at the door, where her beautiful Latina was staring at her with an odd face.

"Oh shit." Brittany whispered to herself. "She's drunk."

-All stories combined-

Santana had been walking around the city for an hour now. Not only was she drinking, but she was determined to find her best friend. After walking a long while, she decided to go back to the party in her drunken state. As she was going up the stairs, she heard Brittany announce the Karaoke shit and remembered she was on a date with Brittany. She ran up the stairs, just in time to catch the beginning of Tina's performance. She was just as surprised as Brittany and Rachel by seeing her friend so drunk and loose. She got lost in the performance for about a minute but quickly realized she had to look for Brittany. She scanned the crowd and found her blonde. _God she's beautiful. _She thought back to herself.

The two girls went over each other.

"Santana!" Brittany said all happily.

"Yes, my dear?" Santana said drunk out of her mind.

" Tina can talk!"

"Haha I know. She can also sing."

"They're good!"

"Yes they are."

The girls looked back at the two girls that were still singing the song while making the crowd get crazier, if that was possible.

"So I want to apologize." Brittany said.

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone."

"It's ok, it's not like I got lonely. You're cat would come to me sometimes."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know I locked him in the bathroom."

"Aww thanks, that was sweet of you."

"Yeah well," Santana started while trying to hug Brittany. "That's just how I roll."

They looked back at Tina and Rachel who were now stripping. Correction, Tina was stripping while Rachel was trying to cover her while they were both singing and dancing.

**Tina: I'M NOT A ROBOT, WITHOUT EMOTIONS, I'M NOT WHAT YOU SEE. I'VE COMETO HELP YOU, WITH YOUR PROBLEMS, SO WE CAN BE FREE.. I'M NOT A HERO! I'M NOT A SAVIOUR! FORGET WHAT YOU KNOW.. I'M JUST A MAN WHOSE CIRCUMSTANCES WENT BEYOND HIS CONTROL!**

Santana shook her head from the view and looked back at Brittany.

"I need a drink." She said while taking Brittany's hand and taking her to the kitchen. She served herself a drink. "Have you seen Puck?! I feel like kicking his ass."

"No." Brittany said. "But don't worry about it, he won't sleep with her."

"They will! I know Quinn! She's gonna lick him like a lollipop after riding him like a rodeo!"

"That's so descriptive."

"Who do you think knows where I can find him?"

"Lauren."

"Fine, I'll go ask her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Brittany said as Santana headed straight to Lauren completely ignoring her.

"Megatron!" A drunken Santana said to Lauren. "Where's your whore of a brother?"

"Are you talking to me, Barbie?!" Lauren spat back.

"Yes, yes I am. WHERE IS HE?!"

"You got nerve to talk to me like that!"

"Jenny Craig called, she said she couldn't do miracles!"

"You little bitch!"

She launched to Santana but Brittany stopped her.

"Lauren you promised!" She said scared.

"Fine, why do you want my brother?!" Lauren asked trying to calm down.

"Because he's trying to sleep with my best friend, and he has AIDs!"

Brittany did a face-palm as Lauren's face filled with anger.

"Did you just say that my brother has AIDs?"

Back on stage- Tina and Rachel were still singing. Tina was now crowd surfing while Rachel was pretending she was on a box on stage. They were both still singing their hearts out.

**Both: DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBATO (X4)**

Crowd- "Yes, I did say that your brother has AIDs. So now tell me where he is so I can go all Lima Heights on his ass!" Santana declared. Lauren was about to beat her up but Santana saw Puck and Quinn coming through the front door.

"Nevermind, Megatron, I just found him." She said while charging to Puck and Quinn.

"Santana, what are you doing?!" Screamed Quinn as she saw Santana running their way, with her attacking face on.

"I'm gonna kill him!" She said, while throwing her body to Puck's making him fall to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" She said while punching his face. "You fucking disgrace, hijo de puta cabron!" She was now cursing in Spanish, still punching him.

"Stop it, S! Santana stop!" Quinn was screaming out, too scared to actually try to separate them .

Lauren and Brittany approached them. Lauren looked back at Brittany. "I'll give you the TV after the party!" She said while throwing herself on top of Santana.

"No! Stop!" Brittany screamed out.

Back on stage- Tina was now throwing alcohol to the crowd, which was good because barely anyone noticed the fight because of it. Rachel was giving the world her best kissie face.

**RACHEL: DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBATO**

**TINA: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, I WANNA THANK YOU, PLEASE THANK YOU, OHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH!"**

In the Crowd- "Oh no you didn't fattie!" Quinn spat as she threw herself on top of Lauren , trying to separate her from Santana. Lauren just started to bite Quinn's hands while choking Santana. Santana was trying to get her to stop chocking her but was not succeeding. Puck was just desperately trying to get them off as oxygen was getting harder to find.

"Ahhhh!" Lauren screamed out while Quinn was punching Lauren's back. Her grasp in Santana's neck was now loosening, giving Santana the ability to breathe again.

"Stop it!" Brittany tried again.

Back on stage-

**TINA: THE TIME HAS COME AT LAST! **

**RACHEL: (SECRET, SECRET, I'VE GOT A SECRET)**

**TINA: TO THROW AWAY THIS MASK! **

**RACHEL: (SECRET, SECRET, I'VE GOT A SECRET)**

**TINA: SO EVERYONE CAN SEE!**

**RACHEL: (SECRET, SECRET, I'VE GOT A SECRET)**

**TINA: MY TRUE IDENTITY!**

Tina then took off her mask and threw it to the crowd, making the crowd reach an extreme level of craziness.

**Tina: I'M TI-NA! **

In the crowd- The fight was still going on in the back. Brittany saw as her 4 friends were killing each other and she didn't know what to do. She then saw Tina taking off her mask and ran to the stage because she got an idea.

Back on stage-

**TINA: TI-NA! TI-NA! TI-NA! **

Tina threw herself to the ground for dramatic effect as Rachel put on a sexy, awkward pose. The music stopped and Brittany ran to Tina, took her microphone, and started to talk with it.

"Guys!" She said. "Stop the violenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee!" She sang off key to her friends, who just looked back at her. The spotlight hit them making everybody also look at them, which made them all quickly embarrassed. They got off of each other and smiled at the crowd.

"Carry on!" Santana said. Random people quickly took the spotlight out of them and put it back on Tina. Apparently they wanted an encore.

"What's your problem?!" Puck asked Santana.

"Did you sleep with Quinn?!" Santana asked.

"Santana, that's a personal question!" Quinn said while Brittany was approaching them.

"Just tell me!"

"Yeah, Santana, he did sleep with me." Quinn admitted.

Santana randomly started to sob while Brittany went over to her to try to comfort her.

"I'm such a failure!" Santana said in between sobs. "I should have done something! Now the girl is more disgusting and disturbing than what she already is!"

"It's ok." Brittany said rubbing her back while hugging her tightly.

"What's her problem?" Puck asked Lauren.

"She thinks you have AIDs." Lauren said.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"You have AIDs?!" Quinn screamed at Puck.

"No! Santana, why would you think that?!" Puck asked.

Santana pulled out of the hug and controlled her sobs. "Britt told me. She said you have AIDs."

"BRAIDS BRITTANY! I HAVE BRAIDS!" Puck screamed out.

Quinn face-palmed herself while Lauren started to laugh.

"Braids?!" Santana asked. "You don't have braids you have a Mohawk! And she said you have it down there, stop lying!"

"No, Santana!" Quinn was now involved. "He has braids DOWN THERE."

The four looked back at Brittany who just shrugged and said "Aren't they the same thing?"

There was an awkward silence between the five.

"Well this is awkward. By the way, you should seriously consider seeing a barber." Santana concluded.

Rachel interrupted the conversation while carrying Tina in her arms.

"They wanted an encore." She said. "But this one passed out. I think it's time we go home. Obviously I'm the voice of reason here and I don't want to find you guys in another fight."

"Best idea of the night." Santana said. "Let's go Quinn."

Quinn followed Santana and the other 2 girls.

"Thanks for coming…" Brittany said weakly before heading to the kitchen to get a few drinks.

(2 Hours Later)

"Looks like the police stopped the party." Rachel said throwing herself to the couch. "Finally."

"Yeah." Santana said with an ice pack in her neck.

"I can't believe Lauren beat you in another fight." Rachel said.

"I'm too tired to argue, so just believe it." Santana said.

"I can't believe Brittany confused AIDs with braids." Quinn said.

"That's just her." Santana said. "By the way, how disturbing is it?"

"It's pretty weird. It pokes you like grass, but at the same time it looks funny. It's like a weird upside down jungle." Quinn said.

"Ew." Rachel stated

"Are you going to see him again?" Santana asked.

"Not really. He's all bad but not my type." Quinn said.

"Good." Santana smiled at the comment.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"For what?"

"For watching over me."

"I wasn't watching over you. I was watching over myself. I didn't want to be known as the girl with a friend with AIDs."

"Sure you were, San."

"I was!"

"Ok."

"Whatever Fabray, my head still hurts from the hangover so I don't want to fight. Fine, I was watching over you. But if you ever mention it again I wills ends you!"

"Love you too, San."

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Can I crash here? I don't want to go home. Besides Tina is already sleeping here so yeah."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"What about you, Rachel? How was Finn?

"Not my type." Rachel said.

"Cool. He has man boobs." Santana said.

"Yeah, besides he's not successful enough." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Santana said.

The girls suddenly heard someone sobbing outside. Santana quickly stood up because she knew exactly who was sobbing. She was extremely dizzy but she didn't care. She had to make her blonde stop crying. She opened the door and found Brittany crying in front of her door.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" She asked as she kneeled on the floor next to her girl.

"Trying to knock on your door." She said sobbing.

"Why didn't you knock, honey."

"I thought you might hate me." The blonde looked back at Santana while saying this. Santana quickly smelled her breathe and noticed that Brittany had been drinking.

"Come on, Britt. Let's go back to your place." Santana lifted her up and took her to Britt's apartment. The place was a mess and everybody had already left. She took Brittany to her room, because she knew Brittany was about to fall asleep and she wanted to leave her comfortable. The room was filled with trash, even the bed, so she had to throw all the bed's crap to the floor so her blonde could happily sleep in a comfortable bed. She noticed the TV on Brittany's bed as she was placing her on top of it.

"Why is the TV on your bed?" Santana asked.

"Because." Brittany answered half asleep, sniffing, and drunk. "Lauren returned it."

"Why did she take it?"

"Because that was the deal."

"What deal?"

"I wanted Finn to come so he could be with Tina so you wouldn't feel bad about her because I know you do. But Finn didn't want to come unless Puck came. And Puck didn't want to come unless Lauren came. And Lauren came to beat you up. Hahaha hey look a pony! "

"That still doesn't explain the TV in your bed."

"When she got here, I told her she could have the TV if she didn't beat you up again. Hehe... She agreed to It and took the TV. When she beat you up, she returned it."

"She didn't beat me up, she just strangled me."

"Same thing."

They both fell in a comfortable silence. Santana sat next to Brittany, and Brittany placed her head in Santana's legs.

"You didn't have to give her your TV for me." Santana said

"I know but I wanted too. Just like I wanted to work in your favorite restaurant. Just to make you happy."

Santana just looked down at the blonde and smiled. She was just perfect.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." Britt said

"Aw you didn't ruin it honey. You were just doing your job around here. I was the one that ruined it with that Puck mess."

"And who started that Puck mess?"

"Britt, it could have happened to anyone."

"No. Only me. Because I'm stupid." Brittany said while she started to sob again. Santana lifted the girl up and made her rest head in her chest while she gave her a tight, long hug.

"That's not true, Britt. You're really smart, don't you ever say something like that ever again."

"Ok." Brittany said In between sniffles. "Can we have a do-over of our first date?"

Santana just smiled as she answered. "I'll answer when you're sober so you don't forget."

"Ok." Brittany said, closing her eyes as she was falling asleep.

Santana kept hugging her for a few more minutes, until she was sure that her blonde was asleep. She carefully got out from where she was and placed her girl on her pillow. Lucky for her, she didn't wake up. She was staring at her while she was sleeping. _She's perfect. _Santana thought to herself. She looked so peaceful as she slept. She wanted to stay all night in her arms but she knew it would be going too fast. She kept staring at her lips, not sure of what to do. She knew that kissing her was wrong; it could count as rape or something. Besides, she wanted their first kiss to be special and that they could both remember it, but she didn't care. Santana brushed the hair out of Brittany's face; she placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, and tugged her in. As soon as she finished, she headed to the room's door, not daring to look back because she knew she might just stay. She did anyways, to see the blonde one last time before that night ended. She turned off the nights and whispered "Good night, Brittany" to the air.

As soon as Santana left the room, Brittany let a loopy smile get the better of her face. "Good night, Santana." She whispered back to the air, letting herself drift in the Santana dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Soo.. Im totally devastated cause Brittana broke up :''( I've been depressed like all week.. That's why I haven't updated in a while.. BUT the show must go on.. And I have faith that they will get back together.. Especially after some spoilers I read**** but whatever.. ENjoyy**** and review**** love u all! PS im dividing this chapter in two.. It came out too long O.o the more u review, the faster I'll update**

"I highly dislike her." Said Rachel Berry to her best friend Santana Lopez, once they arrived to the building's lobby.

"I know Berry, you've said it over a thousand times already in our 10-minute drive home." Said Santana, trying to dismiss their conversation.

"I just don't understand how my understudy gets more rehearsal time than me!"

"You've been busy with your commercials and your reality show. Just be thankful they haven't fired you yet."

"They would never fire me. We all know my new reality show, which airs in just a few months, will be a spectacular hit that will touch millions of hearts throughout-"

"Your stupid reality show is about a weird actress with man hands that has Multiple Personality Disorder!"

"Why are you so mean to me all the time?"

"I'm not mean, I'm just honest."

"You're brutally honest. I understand you might feel insecure around me but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Later, I feel like talking."

The girls were now on the second floor.

"She's not even as good as me." Rachel said.

"Berry, she's amazing." Santana said.

"I'm better."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Why does she get to do most of my scenes? She's not me!"

"Because you were barely around when we were rehearsing most of your scenes."

"But I'm there now!"

"Can we just stop talking about this? I'm annoyed to death."

"Fine."

The girls were now on the third floor.

"So , what's been going on with you and Brittany?" Asked Rachel.

"Nothing much. After the Halloween party last week, we went back to the usual "friends-with-flirting-benefits" stage, which is weird because when she was drunk she asked for a do-over of our last date but she hasn't talked about it since then."

"Maybe she forgot she asked since she was drunk and she's waiting for you to bring it up."

"Technically, I asked her out last time, so it's her turn now. I don't want to pressure her into always going out with me. I guess she'll ask me when she's ready."

"If you think so…"

The girls were now on the fourth floor.

"I do think so!" Santana says. "I mean, come on I'm Santana Fucking Lopez! I don't need to-"

"SAAAANTAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Santana and Rachel hear a voice scream out Santana's name from Brittany's apartment, followed by the sound of many locks being unlocked. "SANTAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The voice continues, while the door opens, revealing a pant-less Brittany with the happiest look on her face.

"Brittany! Jesus Christ, put some pants on!" Rachel screamed out, looking away and covering her eyes, while Santana smiled at her girl while licking her lips.

Brittany looked down, frowned because she realized she was indeed in just her underwear, but quickly put her happy face on again while she ran back to her room while screaming out Santana's name multiple times.

"SANTANA! SANTANA! SANTANA! SANTAANAAAAAAA!" Brittany came back to the door, while putting on some pants. She ran towards Santana and threw herself to her, still screaming out her name.

"Whoa, whoa! Britt, slow down!" Santana said while smiling, laughing, and spinning Brittany around all at the same time.

"Santana! Guess what!" Brittany said while Santana put her down.

"Your IQ is higher than your cat's?" Rachel asked, annoyed by Brittany's perkiness.

"Close!" Brittany screamed out while jumping up and down."Guess who just got casted as the main character in this play they're going to do as a fundraiser on Saturday!"

"You?!" Santana asked all excited, gaining Brittany's contagious energy. "Oh my God, that's amazing! I'm SOO proud of you! What's it about?"

"It's a musical. It's Footloose aka my favorite musical of all time! I got the job because I was helping out a friend co-direct the play whenever I had free time, but the lead quit this morning, and since I'm the only one that knows all her lines, dance numbers, and songs, I got the lead! Brittany said.

"So you do plays for free?" Rachel asked, kind of surprised by the fact that Brittany possessed any kind of talent.

"Well yeah, it's for a great cause. They want to build a big theater to perform REAL plays on, so they're getting the money and this fundraiser is one of the ways. Besides, some of the actors in the play have producers in their families, so it's a great chance for me to actually get discovered." Brittany said, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I for one think it's a really sweet idea." Santana said supporting Brittany. "I am SO proud of you and I'm sure you'll do great! Remember to tell somebody to record it and then give me the tape."

"Actually…" Brittany said, getting closer to Santana. "I was hoping the four of you could go. The tickets are just $7 each and it's going to be like 2 blocks away from here, so it would be awesome if you guys could make it!"

"We'll be there." Santana said, while Rachel just rolled her eyes and quietly agreed.

"Cool! Well I just wanted to tell you that! But I have to go rehearse, so we'll talk later! By the way, Rachel I'm sorry but I can't give you sexy classes this week." Brittany said heading for her apartment.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll need them for now." Rachel said.

"Cool! Gotta run, bye!" Brittany said while grabbing her purse and heading for the stairs.

"You're so whipped." Rachel said while unlocking their front door and laughing.

"I'm not whipped! Cut the crap!" Santana said, getting pissed, since she hated being called whipped.

"Sure Santana." Rachel said trying to hold back a laugh.

(The Next Day)

"So, Quinn wants to go too?" Santana asked Tina in her apartment.

"Yeah! I guess we've all grown fond of Brittany and besides we all love musicals, so it would be nice to go." Tina answered.

"Then that is fantastic! I have to buy the tickets from Britt then…"

"We'll just buy them over there. It's easier that way."

"True shiz."

The girl stayed in a comfortable silence while watching TV, until Santana's phone beeped, meaning she had just gotten a text message.

"Oh Crap!" Santana said while reading the text.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"It's my cousin Mercedes. Apparently she's coming to town on Saturday morning and wants to spend the day with me." Santana said. "Crap!"

"Isn't she blind?" Tina asked.

"She's blind, black, and fat. She's a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Hey, don't be mean! She's really nice, I really like her. And what's wrong with being black? Black people are the sassiest and awesomest kind of people."

"Sometimes I don't know if you're kidding or being serious."

"Come on, San! You can take her to the play and she can meet Brittany. You know she'll like her, especially since Brittany is such a sweetheart."

"First of all, Brittany is scared of fat people. Second of all, I think it's kind of cruel to take a blind person to see a play. And third of all, I don't want Brittany to meet her. She totally embarrasses me. I want her to see me as a perfect, flawless person, not like the girl that has a weird-ass cousin."

"Britt really cares about you, I'm sure she'll be glad to see that part of you."

"Oh, Tina. You obviously know nothing about love. It's all about appearance. If you show signs of weakness, the other person will take over. I can't let that happen."

"I just think that if you share that part of you with her, she'll see how much you trust her and she'll be happy about it."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Whatever. But if you don't want Brittany to meet her, how are you going to hang out with your cousin and go to the play all in the same day?"

"I'll figure out a plan. I can't blow my cousin off because if I do, my aunt will get mad at me and when she dies she won't inherit me her beach house. And I can't blow Brittany off because I want to be supportive of her. So I guess that I'm going to see what I can do."

"Well, good luck with that."

The girls fall in another comfortable silence, until an angry Rachel storms in the apartment.

"I hate her!" Rachel screams out.

"Who?" Tina asks.

"My understudy!"

"Miss Sunshine Corazon." Santana added.

"They made ME the understudy and her the lead! Can you believe that?" Rachel said.

"I can." Santana said. "Actually, I was there when the crew made the decision. The whole cast got together, considering the idea, and they decided to vote the decision out."

"When?! How?! Why?!" Rachel asked enraged.

"When? This morning. How? The producers just asked us to raise our hand if we wanted Sunshine to take the lead and keep our hand down if we liked how things were already. And why? Because you're a pain in the ass."

"And you kept your hand down, right?"

"Emmmmm… So how are you handling the news, my dear best friend?" Santana said with a forced smile.

"How do you think I'm doing?!"

"So the great Rachel Berry got replaced by her understudy?" Tina asked sarcastically. "There's something you don't see every day."

"I feel like I'm dying." Rachel said sitting next to Santana. "Move over, Judas. You are unbelievable. You are supposed to help me!"

"First of all, my name is Santana." She said while moving over. "Second of all, I was just being professional. You know it's better for me to have you as my best friend in the play because we work better together and because I don't want to hear you complain all day. But you did waste your chance. You couldn't possibly expect people to put everything on hold while you were filming your ridiculous reality show and your stupid commercials."

"Well that's true but-" Rachel was interrupted by Santana's beeping phone.

"Hold that thought." Santana said while reading her text and smiling.

"Let me guess." Tina said. "It's Brittany, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Santana said smiling and replying. "She wants me to go to her apartment and bring her another one of her purses. Apparently she needs something from it. Will you two go with me?"

"I'm too depressed." Rachel said. "Besides I have to go back to rehearse later."

"I'll go." Tina said. "I have nothing else to do."

"Cool. Let's go then."

(30 Minutes Later)

"So do you really need to drink every time you socialize with people outside of the group?" Santana asked Tina as they were going inside the dance studio that Brittany was rehearsing in.

"I pretty much need to get drunk to socialize." Said a tipsy Tina. "But I only need two drinks to talk with Brittany. She's cool like that."

The girls were talking as they were walking to the front desk.

"Hi." Santana said. "We're looking for Brittany Pierce."

"Of course!" The lady in the front desk said. "You must be Santana. She said you were going to bring her something."

"Yep." Santana said in a friendly way.

"Ok well, I'll lead you to her." The lady said while she led them inside the studio. They walked for a few more seconds, until the lady spotted Brittany with a group of people rehearsing. "She's over there. If you need anything else, just tell me."

The lady left, leaving Tina and Santana alone watching everybody, including Brittany, rehearse. The sight of Brittany made her smile. She looked so hot all sweaty and in her shorts. Most people would have thought she looked ugly, but for Santana she looked gorgeous. She wanted Brittany so bad, but she didn't know what to do. What if she just wanted to friend-zone them? What if she didn't really have fun with her at the party? What if she was disappointed at Santana for getting drunk and blowing her off for Quinn? What if-

"What is she doing?" Tina interrupted Santana's daydream, while pointing at Brittany. Then, Santana looked at what Brittany was doing, not at Brittany and her sexyness.

"Oh my…" Santana started, but her thoughts were running too fast for her mouth to follow. Brittany was dancing horribly. Like, really horribly. She looked stiff and her facial expressions made her look constipated. She was one beat behind everybody and she looked really lost. She could barely move and whenever she tried she looked even worse.

"She's horrible!" Tina exclaimed.

"She's not THAT bad…" Santana tried to compromise.

"She looks like a retarded chicken!"

"Maybe that's part of the play…"

"I don't remember any scenes in Footloose like that."

"Maybe it's a remake…"

"They are rehearsing for the biggest musical number in the whole movie. I think that's where she has to be awesome."

"Oh My God you're right, she's horrible…"

Suddenly, after they finish the number, Brittany spots them, smiles, and heads their way.

"You guys made it!" She said out of breathe. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to bring it! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome…" Santana said, forcing a smile.

"So, what did you guys think?" Brittany asked.

"Umm.. It was.. Interesting." Santana answered.

"Cool." Brittany said, while leaning against the wall. "Well that's just a little preview. You'll see the rest on Saturday."

"Yep." Santana said. "So why did you need the-" Santana was cut off by one of the other dancers.

"Hey!" One male dancer said to the two girls. "You guys are friends of Brittany's?"

"Yeah! We're also her neighbors." Santana said, still trying to process the fact that the girl of her dreams was a horrible dancer.

"Cool! Well I'm Mike!" Mike said.

"I'm Santana and this is Tina." She said.

Mike smiled at them both, but he gave Tina a flirtier smile, which Tina returned.

"Well anyways." He said looking at Brittany again. "Ryan wants you to help him with something."

"Can you carry me there and then bring me some water? I need to take a pill." Brittany said.

"Oh, right! I forgot! Yeah, of course." Mike said lifting Brittany up.

Santana and Tina were hearing their voices, but they weren't really listening to their conversation. Santana was still too surprised by the fact that she couldn't dance while Tina was too overwhelmed by her new crush on Mike.

"Is that ok, Santana?" Brittany said while taking the purse away from Santana.

"Huh?" Santana asked.

"Is it ok if you stay here for a few more minutes? I want to tell you guys something before you guys leave."

"Sure! That's ok. We'll stay here for a few more minutes." Santana said.

"Cool." Brittany said. "Well, Mike, take me to Ryan!"

Mike gave the two girls a few 'byes' and carried Brittany away.

"Oh my god, she sucks ass!" Tina said laughing.

"Jesus Christ, I know! What am I going to do?" Santana asked frustrated.

"About what?"

"About her performance! I can't go if she sucks!"

"Why not? I don't care if she sucks, I'm still going and I'm sure that also will Quinn and Rachel. We care about her and we want to support her, no matter how bad she may be. Besides, we all need a good laugh. And somebody needs to record this to put it on youtube and have millions of hits."

"Because I can't lie to her! The girl is like the sweetest thing ever. I really like her and I don't want to screw this up. If I show up and then she asks me how she did, I'm going to end up telling her the truth and then hurting her feelings! I can't do that to her. I can already imagine her sad pout."

"If you're honest with her, she'll appreciate it in the long run. There's nothing worse than being lied too."

"First you tell me to trust her and tell her about my retarded cousin. Then you tell me to be honest with her?! God, no wonder you're single!"

"Santana those are the fundamental parts of any relationship! Without trust and honesty you don't have anything!"

"There's got to be another way."

"Well, your cousin IS coming to town that day. You can use that as an excuse."

"Brilliant! But how do I explain the whole not-bringing-her to the play to Britt?" Santana asked.

"How about the truth?"

"No way."

"How about honesty?"

"Double no."

"Then what?"

"Can you make something up for me? And you know, lie to her?"

"Why me?" Tina asked.

"Because you're actually a good liar. You know, when you don't have social anxiety."

"I'm against this."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For Fucks sakes Tina! Do it before I go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Fine!"

A few minutes later, Brittany came back.

"Sorry I took so long." She said. "Ryan wanted me to tell him what's the best cat food."

"That's ok!" Santana said smiling.

"So Tina, I wanted to talk to you and Quinn but since Quinn is not here I'll just talk to you."

"Ok sure, what's up?" Tina asked.

"So there's an opening for the girl that plays my best friend in the play and since I know that you and Quinn are looking for some jobs, I was hoping one of you could play the part."

"I can't. I only act when I get to wear a mask and when Quinn is there with me, that's why I'm always in those ninja movies as back up." Tina said.

"Well, what about Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think she would want to. She loves acting with me so I doubt she would want to go on her own." Tina said.

"Well that's too bad, because there will be a few movie directors and producers coming to search for some talent, so I thought it would be a great opportunity for you too so I kept the spot open. But that's ok I'll just ask one of the backup dancers." Brittany said.

"Cool." Tina said, still a little tipsy.

"So I was wondering if you guys could bring Lord Tubbington. He needs to socialize more and since you four girls are coming it would be extra awesome. You guys are coming for sure, right?" Brittany said.

"Well, I am." Tina said while looking at Santana.

"What about you, San?" Brittany asked with her puppy eyes.

"Umm.." Santana started saying but was cut off by her ringtone. She was thanking God a thousand times for that call, but then she got all pissed when she saw who was calling.

"Fuck." She said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing!" Santana said quickly. "I have to take this." Then she ran off, gave Tina a pleading look for her to talk to Brittany, and then answered the call in the distance.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked Tina.

"Nothing. She's weird like that." Tina answered rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Well is she really going to the play?" Brittany asked Tina with her usual perkiness.

"Well…" Tina started saying, already regretting letting Santana get her involved in this. "I'm afraid she won't be able to make it."

"Oh…" Brittany said, pouting and looking down. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Tina said, not sure how she could lie to a girl like Brittany.

"She's still mad about the Halloween thing, isn't she? That's why she doesn't want to go." Brittany was still pouting and looking down, with a big lack of perkiness. "it's ok I understand. I wouldn't want to hang out with me either. I'm surprised Lord Tubbington hasn't left me yet…"

"No, no Britt it's not that." Tina said, heartbroken by Brittany's reaction. She looked at Santana, who was fighting on the phone and too involved in her conversation to notice what was going on, and decided to tell Brittany the truth. Well, the convenient truth. "Look, I'm going to tell you a secret. But you have to promise me you're not going to tell anybody, especially Santana."

Brittany looked up, excited by the fact that somebody was going to trust her with a secret. "I promise."

"Well, Santana's cousin is coming to town that day, so she kind of has to be all day with her."

"Why doesn't she bring her to the play?"

"That's the secret part. She's embarrassed of her cousin because she's blind. She doesn't like talking about her, so prefers to keep her a secret."

"Why is she embarrassed? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well I know that, but she doesn't know that."

"Well it's ok if she can't go. But I want to meet her cousin. It would mean a lot to me."

"Well, I know Santana and I know that she won't let that happen, so I have an idea. You can show up in her apartment on Saturday morning and meet her before they leave, since I'm pretty sure her cousin Mercedes will meet her there. If you don't see her, it's because Santana is hiding from you, so don't let that happen! "

"Ok! Then I'll do that! Thanks Tina! Well I have to go rehearse but I'll be home in around an hour so we'll talk later. Bye!" Said Brittany as she was leaving to rehearse.

"Bye!" Tina said, while Santana approached them.

"Sorry I took so long, Mercedes called. She cancelled on me. Apparently she found a date for the weekend so she can't come. The bitch always leaves me hanging."

Tina's eyes opened wide.

"Did you talk to her?" Santana asked.

"Umm… Kind of…" Tina said.

"What did you say?" Santana asked. "I want to be able to go along with the lie, so it better be good."

"Can we go back to the apartment? Britt is going to be pretty busy so it's best for us to go. I'll tell you on the way there!" Tina said, while pushing Santana to the exit.

"Ok…" Santana asked suspiciously, already knowing things got way more complicated.

(45 Minutes Later)

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Tina asked Santana while she was drinking a beer back in her apartment.

"Until I figure out a way to fix things!" Santana yelled back. "I told you to LIE, NOT to tell her the truth! I could have done that myself!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it seemed like the perfect plan! Brittany would help you get over your whole cousin thing and you would have an excuse to skip the show!"

"Well my cousin is NOT coming, so who the hell is Brittany going to meet now?!"

"You want to fix this?"

"YES!"

"Tell her the truth! Tell her about your cousin, go to the play, and when she asks how she did, be honest with her! At least you were there to support her that's all she wants from you."

"Honesty is NOT the best policy. I'm not telling her the truth. You have to make up another lie to fix this mess."

"No! I'm done trying to help you. Brittany really cares about you in both a friendly and romantic way! She really does like you, San don't ruin it."

"No she doesn't!"

"How can you say that, it's obvious?"

"Because if she did, she would have asked me out by now. Or at least bring the whole date thing up. But she hasn't so she obviously doesn't want to go out with me again."

Tina remembered what Brittany had said before. She remembered how Brittany thought that SANTANA was the one that didn't want to go with her. She sighed and took Santana's hands, noticing how Santana was hurting herself with those false thoughts.

"Look…" Tina started. "If you try to tell her the truth, I'll tell you something that will help you feel better. But you have to promise me you'll-"

"Not a chance, Tina." Santana said while standing up and pulling her hands away from Tina's. "Stop trying to manipulate me. I'm going to figure this out without your help and without being honest. I'll show you how lies are more useful than the truth."

"Suit yourself." Tina said, deciding not to get involved anymore. "Just don't come crying to me if things don't work out."

"I won't." Santana confirmed.

Then, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Santana screamed out.

The front door opened and a perky Brittany came in.

"Hey!" Santana said sitting up straight and smiling.

"Hi!" Brittany said taking a seat next to Santana.

"How was rehearsal?" Santana asked Brittany.

"It was great! The play is going to be awesome!"

"Sure is…" Santana said quietly.

"What play?" Asked Quinn as she came in.

"Hi Quinn!" Answered Brittany. "The play I'm going to be in! Are you going?"

"Hell yeah!" Quinn said as she sat down on the couch. "I love Footloose, plus my manager said there was going to be a few producers over there, so it could be my chance to be someone in this acting world. Although I don't know how I'm going to do that since I won't be in the play. You're so lucky you got a chance like that, I would die for an opportunity to perform in front of major movie producers and directors."

"Well, actually there was an opening in the play and I left the spot open for you or Tina, but she said you weren't going to be interested, so I gave the part to someone else."

"WHAT?!" Quinn asked Brittany and then turned to Tina. "Why would you say that?!"

"I thought you weren't going to be interested! You're always acting like an extra with me, so I didn't think you would want to do it." Tina said.

"I do want to do it!" Quinn turned back to Brittany. "Can you fire her and give me the role instead?"

"I can't. They made the flyers around an hour ago with the whole cast, so now we can't really change it." Brittany said. "Sorry…"

"Tina, I can't believe you!" Quinn said. "This would have been an amazing opportunity for me! If you don't feel comfortable around people and you limit yourself to roles with masks then that's your problem, not mine! I don't want to be stuck in this extra world, I want to be an actual star! You don't get to decide for me!'

"I thought you weren't going to be interested!" Tina protested.

"What makes you believe that?!"

"The fact that I never see you auditioning, unless it's with me!"

"Tina, I'm ALWAYS auditioning but I don't tell anybody unless I get at least a call back, which I haven't gotten! And this was a good opportunity but you fucked it up!"

"Wait, you're always auditioning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that explains that call-back you got around two weeks ago… I thought it was a prank so I hung up on them and told them to never call you again."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but in my defense it was your fault for not telling me!"

"It's your fault for picking up my calls without telling me! What the fuck, Tina?! I thought you were my friend! It's like you don't want me to be successful!"

"I don't think you could be successful anyways so why are you trying?! We've been in this industry for a long time TOGETHER, not SEPARATLY. I think I deserve to know if you decide to make a fool out of yourself!"

The girls kept fighting for a few more minutes, while Santana and Brittany were giving each other awkward glances and looking at their two friends fight.

"This is stupid! I'm leaving, bye!" Said Quinn as she stormed out.

"Nobody cares!" Screamed Tina back at her.

Tina sat back down and continued drinking her beer.

"That was a pussy fight." Santana said.

"Whatever. She'll get over it by tomorrow." Tina said.

"I hope so…" Brittany said concerned. "Well I just wanted to say hi, since I'm really tired. But I'll see you guys later." Brittany got up and left the room, leaving Tina and Santana behind.

"I better get going too. I need to clean up the house a little, it's a mess." Tina said.

"Sure." Santana said. "Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Tina said.

"Bye!" Santana said.

(A Few Hours Later)

"I still hate her." Rachel said.

"I know." Santana said.

"In rehearsal, she was treating me like her servant!"

"Just like you used to treat her?"

"It's different!"

"Karma is a bitch, you know?"

"I want her OUT!"

"Berry, shut up! We have bigger problems!"

"I don't consider you getting tangled up in your truth as a problem."

"I need a fake cousin for Saturday!"

"And I need Sunshine out of Broadway!"

Santana looked at Rachel for a couple of seconds and then gave her a mischievous smile. Santana Lopez was up to something.

"What?" Rachel asked, already getting worried.

"I think I just thought of something that could help us solve both of our problems."

(The Next Day)

"How did you get his phone?" Rachel asked Santana in her dressing room back at Broadway.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Santana said, eyeing the phone.

"You took it from his dressing room while he was taking a shower, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now what?"

"Now we call Sunshine from his phone and play the recording I made from my phone of him firing someone."

"How did you get that, anyways?"

"I just told him to say how he would fire someone, since apparently I was helping a friend write a book about firing people."

"And he believed it?"

"No, so I told him I made a mistake and it's actually about breaking up and the different ways to do it."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. I'll keep it in mind in case I ever need-"

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok. But honestly, who would write a book about firing people?"

"My imaginary friend."

"You need better imaginary friends."

"And you need more real ones so things like this don't happen to you!"

"Forget it, Santana! Is the recording continuous?"

"No." Said Santana as she was taking out her phone and looking for her voice memos. "The first one is him saying 'I'm sorry but this isn't working out, I'm afraid we're done.' The second one says 'Don't cry.' The third one says 'You can do better'. The forth one says 'It's not me, it's you.'. The fifth one says 'I don't see a future in this relationship.' The sixth one says, 'There's someone else. I'm sorry.' The seventh one says 'Don't ever call me again or show up at my house or email me because if you do I will inform the authorities of this. I'll send you your belongings later.' And the eight one is him singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey."

"How is the last one helpful?"

"It's not. It's just funny."

"Ok, let's just do this."

The girls look for Sunshine's number in their director's phone and call her as soon as they find it.

"Mr. Director!" Sunshine quickly answers. Santana puts her on speaker while she grabs her own phone, getting ready to trick her. "I was just thinking about you! I was thinking about telling you how much I appreciate-"

"I'm sorry but this isn't working out, I'm afraid were done." Santana played the recording to Sunshine on the other line.

"What? But I don't understand I was doing so well…" A surprised Sunshine answered.

"I don't see a future in this relationship." Santana made her phone say.

"What relationship? Are you talking about my committed relationship with Broadway? I've been nothing but loyal to you these past few weeks and this is how-"

"It's not me, it's you."

"What did I do?! I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, if you could just give me another chance-"

"There's someone else. I'm sorry."

"It's that Rachel girls, isn't it?! She's going to be more successful so you gave her back the role! This is so unfair, I can't believe this!" Sunshine started crying; making Santana and Rachel put the phone on mute so they could laugh at the poor girl. "I've been nothing but amazing! I'm going to get very far in life, you'll see! This is not fair!" Sunshine kept crying.

"Don't cry." Santana, once they settled down, and unmuted the phone, kept playing the recording. "You can do better."

"What?" Sunshine asked.

"You can do better." Santana made the recording repeat.

"Before that."

"Don't cry."

"Can I at least know what I did to deserve this?"

Santana panicked. She pretty much ran out of things to play the girl that could follow the conversation, so she decided to replay some of the old recordings.

"There's someone else. I'm sorry."

"But you already said that. I want a better excuse!"

"You deserve better."

"But this is my better I mean-"

"You deserve better."

"But I-"

"You deserve better."

"But-"

"You deserve better." Rachel gave Santana a puzzled look and extended her hand so that Santana could give her Santana's phone. Santana mouthed 'no', which made Rachel mad. Rachel started trying to grab the phone while whispering "Give me the phone!". The phone ended up falling, while Sunshine kept crying on the other line.

"Then I just want to thank you for this wonderful opportunity.. And I just-" Sunshine kept sobbing while Santana and Rachel were fighting for the phone, until Rachel grabbed it and went back to the director's phone to play other recordings.

"Doooon't stop, belieeeviiiing! Hold oon to thee feeeeeeliiing!" Rachel accidently played that recording. Quickly, Santana grabbed the phone and stopped it from playing.

"You have a lovely voice." Sunshine said, trying to calm herself down. "Well I want to thank you for this opportunity and for telling me on the phone and not in-"

"Don't ever call me again or show up at my house or email me because if you do I will inform the authorities of this. I'll send you your belongings later." Santana played that recording and then hung up.

"Really, Berry?" Santana said. "You just had to do that?"

"It was sounding very monotonous!"

"It's better than random!"

"Relax, Santana! We fired her, now all we have to do is make the director believe she quit. Do you have the fake resignation letter?"

"Yes." Said Santana as she pulled out an envelope from her bag. "Right here."

"Perfect! Now we put that in his mailbox and we'll see what happens next."

(An Hour Later)

"I just can't believe she left like that." The director, Bob, said. "I can't believe she found a job in a recently discovered island called 'CashiFamous' where she can't be contacted and where she gets to be the lead of everything. It's really unrealistic. And I was going to call her, but it seems like all her information has been deleted off of my phone…"

"Well, that always happens to the best directors in town." Santana said.

"Well, Rachel I guess you're back as our lead." Bob said.

"YAY!" Rachel said as she hugged her director. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

"I better not." Bob said while backing away from her hug. "Oh, and Santana! She asked me to tell you to take her belongings to her house as soon as possible. Apparently her new maid will receive them there."

"Cool." Santana said smiling. "I'll take them there as soon as I leave."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah. I took her there once."

"Great. Well let's keep rehearsing!"

(2 Hours Later)

Santana knocked the front door of Sunshine's house. She heard someone say "Coming!" and a few seconds later the door opened. Sunshine was standing there, looking like hell, and disappointed at the sight of Santana.

"Oh…" Sunshine said. "It's you. I thought it might be Bob."

"Sorry you got fired, Sunshine." Said Santana, going inside and dropping a box with her stuff on the floor.

"It's ok. It's not like it's your fault."

Santana mentally laughed, while keeping her serious and nice face on. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Probably prostitute myself. I need money, I barely have any since this was my first real Broadway show. And I don't know where I'm going to get it."

"Oh… That sucks… I wish I could help."

"It's not even about the money. I just wish I had the opportunity to prove to myself and others how amazing I can really be."

"Honestly, you proved all of us how amazing you really are. You are an amazing actress and singer; you shouldn't let anybody put you down."

"Getting fired doesn't prove anything. I think I better just give up on my dreams. It's not like I'll get very far with this anyways."

"You can't do that!" Santana said. "You are amazing and you have to prove to Bob how good you are and how successful you can be!"

"I don't know how to do that! Nobody wants to hire me anymore! And I'm poor!"

"Well, I for one would hire you if I were a director."

"Too bad you're not."

"Wait a second." Santana said, pretending to get an idea. "Actually, I think I know how to get you to prove to yourself how amazing you are."

"How?" Sunshine asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't think it's such a great idea. Never mind, forget I even mentioned anything."

"No! Tell me! I really need something to help me! Anything at all!"

"Well.. You'll probably say no… Sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well… I kind of got involved in this little lie… And I kind of needed a fake cousin… And I was looking for somebody for the job but I couldn't-"

"How much would you pay me?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much would you pay me?"

"It's a 15-minute acting job! Why would I pay you for that?"

"Fine, then I'm just going to go prostitute myself in the corner and pray I don't get a STD or an unwanted pregnancy …"

"Fine! I'll pay you $10!"

"$20!"

"No! $10! Take It or leave it!"

"Done!"

Santana mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Well then it's for Saturday. I'll have your costume ready. Show up at 8 AM at my house. I'll text you the information later."

"Ok! Thank you! You won't regret it!"

Santana smiled and left. On her way back to her apartment, she had a conversation via text message with Rachel:

**To: Berry… Rachel, Berry **

**Message (5:45 PM): Mission Accomplished ;) Muahahaha**

**From: Berry… Rachel, Berry**

**Message: (5:47 PM): Cool! But you misspelled "hahahaha". It doesn't have an "M" or a "U" In it.**

**To:Berry… Rachel, Berry**

**Message (5:48 PM): Berry?**

**From: Berry… Rachel, Berry**

**Message (5:49 PM): Yeah?**

**To: Berry… Rachel, Berry**

**Message (5:49 PM): Shut up**

**From: Berry… Rachel, Berry**

**Message (5:50 PM): Ok**

And with that, Santana was creating the perfect lie. Or was she?


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the follow-up for the last chapter**** Enjoy and review**** thanks! Btw this chapter is really intense and filled with drama. I wanted to spice things up a bit. Tell **

"I'm so proud of you girls for making the right decision and choosing to get help under these fighting-times." Brittany said to Quinn, Tina, and Santana in her living room.

"I don't really think it's considered a choice when you trick us into coming here and then lock the door and all the windows and set your alarm on just to make sure we don't get out." Quinn said irritated.

"Tina says she can take your cat down. She also wants to know where you got a police costume for such a fat cat." Santana said, after Tina whispered it in her ear.

"Aww, the girl ran out of beer?" Quinn asks sarcastically.

Tina gives her a death glare while whispering something to Santana's ear for Santana to repeat. "Tina says shut up."

"Communication is good. It's like so helpful. I think they even talk about it in the Bible." Brittany said.

"Ok, Santana why are we here? I was promised free food; I didn't even know Tina was coming!" Quinn protested.

"Brittany said she has been listening to you two fight all week and she doesn't like it. Frankly, neither do I. If you guys decided to fight elsewhere, hell you could kill each other and I would be ok with it. But this has to end. I can't take any more fighting from you two." Santana said.

"But why are we in a circle? And why is Brittany dressed like a doctor?" Quinn asked.

"Because I like think that psy.. Cho… Psycho…" Brittany said stuttering.

"Psychologists…" Santana corrected.

"Oh right! Because I like think that psychologists are like doctors. So I have to dress up to make this all more believable." Brittany finished.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're getting therapy from a girl that's afraid of fat people and is obsessed with cats?! The girl can't even say psychologist!" Quinn protested.

"I'm still here…" Brittany reminded her.

"Oh Quinn, like you have something better to do! Look, her mom was a psychologist so she knows a thing or two about all this stuff so just give her a chance." Santana said.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Cool." Brittany said, and then looked at Tina. "How do you feel about that?"

Tina leaned to Santana and whispered into her ear. "She asks 'how do I feel about what?'"

"I don't know. That's like how they start in movies." Brittany said confused.

"That's it!" Quinn said standing up from the floor. "I'm leaving!"

"No, please don't go." Brittany pleaded.

"Fabray, get your ass back on the floor right now!" Santana demanded.

"No! This is stupid! She is stupid!" Quinn pointed at Brittany. "She is selfish!" She pointed at Tina. "And you are a pain in the ass!" She pointed back at Santana. "I'm not wasting my time with you three dumbasses anymore! I'm done!" She was now headed for the door. "Brittany, open the fucking door before I kick it down!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Santana agitated while standing up. "Don't you dare to talk to Brittany like that! This is exactly why you are so goddamn alone! And this is why you live with your mom! Because nobody tolerates your diva tantrums or your attitudes! You really need to get a reality check, Fabray because you are just going to end up with no career, no friends, and nobody left to love you!"

"Stop it!" Brittany screamed out. "Stop it, please! I hate seeing you two fight! Especially since all of you really care about each other!"

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" Quinn asked laughing out of anger.

"What makes me say that is fact that you girls can't be a week without seeing each other! " Brittany started. "The fact that when Santana thought that Puck had AIDs, she walked all over town to find you just because she didn't want YOU to get it too! The fact that when Santana was hitting Puck, you didn't really try to stop her, but when Lauren started to beat her up you helped Santana! The fact that when Tina passed out, you all left, because the four of you are always together! The fact that you lie all for one another, you all help each other, you give each other advice, and you keep each other's secrets!"

Santana looked at Tina, who just gave her a shrug and walked towards her.

"Don't you guys get it?" Brittany kept going. "You guys are the perfect foursome! Like The Beatles! Like the scare crow, the tin man, the lion and Dorothy! Like the girls from Sex and The City! Like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Like the four presidents on Mt. Rushmore!"

Tina leaned to Santana so that Santana could say something for her. "Tina wants to be Theodore Roosevelt."

"See! Maybe I'm not the smartest person in the world." Brittany kept going. "Maybe I'm not as organized as Rachel, or as nice as Tina, or as funny as Santana, or as fun as Quinn, but I do get things. I see things that most people don't see. And with you four girls, I see the best friendship in the world. You guys shouldn't waste that."

After looking at each other a couple of times and waiting for someone to speak up, Santana took the lead.

"She's right." Santana said. "I'll deny saying this in the future, but you girls are like family to me. We may want to kill each other most of the time, but we'd kill for each other. Any day."

The four girls were now smiling and the tension in the room quickly dissolved in thin air.

"And Brittany saves the day." Quinn said in between smiles.

Tina leaned into Santana again. "Tina said 'again'".

"Yeah, well, what's The Beatles without their biggest fan?" Quinn said giving Brittany a hug.

"Or the wizard of Oz cast without THE wizard of Oz? And Tina says 'or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles without Splinter'?" Santana said.

"Wait who are you talking? Is there a fifth friend that is more socially awkward than Tina and is too shy to meet me?" Brittany asked confused.

Santana laughed and took Brittany hands. "No, sweetie we are talking about YOU."

"Awesome." Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand, hugging Quinn back, and smiling at Tina. "Well… Time to do some friendship healing."

(An Hour Later)

"So things are better?" Rachel asked Santana in her living room.

"They're not buddy-buddy yet and they didn't really talk because Quinn just said a lot of things about Tina and Tina kept apologizing, but they are better." Santana said.

"How is that better?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because Quinn isn't as mad as before. They could have fixed things if Tina would have just answered Quinn's last question."

"Which was?"

"'Why did you do it?' That's all Quinn wanted to know, but Tina never gave her a real answer, she just walked around it. It's like she was holding something back but she didn't know how to say it or she didn't want to say it."

"Maybe she's embarrassed. Or maybe she doesn't know herself."

"Could be. Either way, Quinn just asked Tina for some time to cool off. She told her she wasn't mad anymore, but that she couldn't forgive her until she had a valid excuse for what she did which is totally understandable. They both promised Brittany they were going to try to not fight anymore, especially not tomorrow in her play, so let's see how long that lasts."

"Speaking of the play, we need to talk. Girl to girl. Woman to woman. Friend to friend. Actress to actress. Amiga to-"

"Get to the point, Berry."

"I'm very grateful for what you did for me with Sunshine. It meant a lot to me and I'm glad that I have such a great friend like you. Even though you failed me miserably by raising your hand when you were supposed to be loyal to me and keep it down, you really pulled through in the end. So thank you."

"Enough with the sweet talk, get to the point."

"Right, I really appreciate what you did. But I was so involved in my own problems I didn't fully analyze what you were going to get out of the plan."

"You're not going to convince me into telling her the truth."

"I think you should. Brittany is gullible especially when it comes to you. She believes everything you say blindly, you shouldn't risk losing her trust like that."

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't feel bad about it? You think I chose to lie to her?"

"I don't think you chose to lie to her, I KNOW you chose to lie to her."

"Whatever Berry that's beside the point. It's too late to tell her the truth now, the play is tomorrow, I already gave the money to Sunshine, and I already bought the outfit so it's too late. There's no turning back from now without saying I lied to her."

"She will find out. The truth always comes out."

"She won't. My mom never found out a lot of my lies. She even believed I got a heart attack and let me skip school for two months."

"Oh God, I remember the rebellious teenage Santana. Those were horrible, depressing days."

"Actually I was in Kinder when that happened."

"You leave me speechless."

"I have that effect on people."

"You need to fix this before it's too late."

"It's already too late, so I'm going to finish what I started with some pride."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. Or her, for that matter."

"It'll be ok, Berry, what could possibly go wrong?"

(Next Morning)

"You do know that I didn't tell Brittany that Mercedes was black and fat, right?" A tipsy Tina asked Santana as Santana finished putting on dark makeup on Sunshine.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana said looking at Tina, too mad to move.

"Nope. Just said she was blind."

"And you couldn't have told me that 2 hours ago? You know, when I started putting the make-up on her?"

"Nope. I wanted to see your reaction after you were done."

"Bitch." Santana whispered back to herself, but then faced Tina again. "So, we don't need the fattening suit?"

"Nope."

"Great. These things cost money, you know?"

"I know."

Santana sighted and looked at Sunshine, not sure if she should change or not. Sunshine was wearing over 5 layers of the same long, black dress. Each one was bigger than the other, so she looked pretty fat. People couldn't see her feet because they were covered, but just in case she had black tennis shoes. She was wearing a ton of very dark make-up. She looked like if she got a very bad tan, but she still looked black enough to pass for a black person. Santana didn't put any make –up in her eyes, because they were going to be covered by her big-ass sunglasses, so that was probably the only 'visible' part without make-up.

"Should we lay off on the dresses? And you know, take the make-up out?" Santana asked unsure.

"Leave her like that." Rachel said. "You won't have time; Brittany will come in any minute. Besides, I think that Brittany won't notice anything is weird."

"I agree." Tina said.

"Fine." Santana agreed and sat down.

"So, now what?" Sunshine asked.

"We wait for her to get here." Santana said. "Then, we act like if we didn't know she was coming. Then, you have a small conversation with her. Then, I rush us out. Then, we wait for her to leave. And then you are free to do whatever you want."

"Got it." Sunshine said.

"Act blind! Remember. Here's your stick." Santana handed her over a tree branch.

"This is a branch." Sunshine said.

"Like blind people know the difference." Santana said.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Tina randomly said.

"I agree. Things like these never end well. You're complicating things, Santana." Rachel agreed.

"Guys! Stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine."

"It better." Tina said.

"Yeah, for your own sake." Rachel added.

"Relax. Both of you. Like I said, what could possibly go wrong?"

Then, they heard a knock on the door.

Santana threw the three girls a smirk. "It's show time."

Santana headed for her door and as soon as she reached for the doorknob, she put her serious face on. She closed her eyes and counted to three; that was how she would connect with her inner actress. She opened her eyes and the door and saw Brittany smiling at her. In the inside, she was the happiest girl in the world because Brittany was right in front of her. But on the outside, she had her "serious and surprised" look on. She hated lying to Brittany, but this wasn't lying. She was just acting.

"Brittany!" Santana said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Santana." Brittany said, clearly buying the act. "Nothing! Can't I drop by to say hello to my favorite neighbors?"

"Of course you can! Anytime you want! Just not right now!" Santana said, acting all panicked.

"Gurl, who's hanging in your door?" Sunshine said with a fake 'black' accent. Santana rolled her eyes. This was so not on the script.

"Nobody, Mercedes just give me a second!" Santana said looking back at the living room. Then she looked back at Brittany and started to whisper to her. "I'm sorry Britt, this isn't a good time. Can we talk later?"

"Bitch please!" Sunshine said now heading for the door with the branch. "I can hear someone talking to you, I ain't deaf!"

"Who's that, San?" Brittany asked as innocently as possible.

"Nobody! Just forget it!" Santana said trying to close the door, until Sunshine put the branch in between the door frame and the door, stopping Santana from closing it.

"If the gurl wants to know who I am, you tell the gurl who I am. Why you bugging, my nigga?" Sunshine said trying to sound as ghetto as possible and looking at no one in specific. Santana knew she was over doing it, but hey she had to play along.

"Mercedes, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is my cousin Mercedes." Santana introduced.

"Oh, is this the girl you bangin?! Aight, aight that's chill." Sunshine said as loudly as possible.

Santana's eyes opened wide. "Sunshi- I mean, Mercedes! This is not the girl I'm 'bangin'." She looked back at Brittany, who looked hurt by the comment. "I mean, I'm not 'bangin' anybody. Don't say things that aren't true!"

"Chill, gurl I'm just messing with ya. Take a laugh, now would you? You need it. You need to show your grill a lil bit more. I remember back in the hood when you weren't so damn uptight!" Sunshine said.

"Right…" Santana said. "Well, Britt thanks for stopping by. See ya!"

"Are you trippin' gurl? I just met her! Let me hang with her a lil while! Loosen up, bitch." Sunshine said, looking for Brittany's arm with her hands trying to pull her inside. "Come on in!" Santana had to admit the whole blind thing was working for Sunshine. _Just a few more minutes. _She thought back to herself.

Brittany took Sunshine's hand and she followed her inside. Sunshine was using the stick to guide her, while Brittany observed her every move, making sure Sunshine didn't need any help.

"Miss Tan-Tan and Miss Raquel have a VERY nice crib. Off the hook." Sunshine said as she sat them both on the couch. "Too bad I can't see shit."

Brittany waved 'hello' to Tina and Rachel and then sat down next to Sunshine. "How come you can't see?" Brittany asked pretending she didn't know.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sunshine said laughing. "I'm blind! Blind as a caveman who came out from his dark cave in the middle of the day!"

"That's pretty blind…" Brittany analyzed.

"Yeah, it is gurl!" Sunshine added.

Santana just rolled her eyes. Rachel was playing it cool. Tina was trying really hard not to laugh.

"So how come I've never heard of her, San? She's pretty cool." Brittany asked Santana.

"Umm… I don't know. Never came up." Santana said.

"Oh… Ok." Brittany concluded and then faced Sunshine. "So how is it like to be blind?"

"Blind!" Sunshine said. "It's pretty wack. Not always, but most of the time. Like when I go to the movies. Now THAT is wack. You're just like 'what the hell is going on here?! Whose that bitch telling Johny she loves him?! Is that Rebecca?! Hell yeah it is! You go girl, I got your back! Oh wait, that's not Johny that's her best friend Jocelyn! Fucking shit she's gay!'. In shopping malls it's hard too, because people are always asking you why your wearing shades inside and I'm just like 'bitch cause I'm blnd! That's just how I roll.' And then other times when I listen to music I get depressed. Especially with that Aerosmith song 'I don't wanna miss a thing' cause of the part of 'I don't wanna close my eyes' cause my eyes are technically closed."

"That's so deep." Brittany said wide-eyed. "I wish I could be a doctor to find the cure to blindness. Or at least that someone else finds it."

"Praise!" Sunshine said holding up her hands. Tina snickered and the rest were pretty surprised by her performance. "May the Lord hear your prayers, child. But it's not always that bad. You always get special privileges and you see people for who they really all, not with all that bling and bullshit."

"Then that's great!" Brittany said smiling, knowing she had said something right.

"So, I heard you had a show today. Is that true?" Sunshine said.

Santana froze up. She wasn't supposed to talk about the show.

"Yep, sure is!" Brittany said. "I really wanted Santana to go, but she was going to hang out with you so she couldn't. But that's ok I guess family is more important. But if you guys want, you could show up later. It'll really mean a lot to me. I know you probably won't get to see anything, but my mom always said that good music and acting were better seen with the heart than with the eyes. It's the lesson you always have to look out for, not what you see. Every good performance has a meaning, something beyond all of us. I think you're smart enough to see it, even if you won't be able to. "

Tina, Rachel, and Santana were all awed by her response. Tina thought it was sweet and true. Rachel was taken aback by the girl's wisdom. And Santana, well… Santana was feeling horrible about everything. She had been protecting the girl for months now, but the one thing she couldn't protect her of was herself. She hated herself for this. How could she lie to Brittany like that?

Sunshine gave her a spontaneous, sweet smile. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm sure you'll do great." Sunshine said dropping the ghetto accent a little, almost as if she was feeling bad for lying to the girl. Santana quickly noticed and intervened.

"Well Mercedes, we've got to go. Busy day." Santana said smiling.

"Right! Well nice meeting you, Brittany. I'm sure your show will be the boom. A sweetheart like you must be great, even white." Sunshine said while Brittany was helping her stand up.

"How did you know I was white?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Your accent." Sunshine said trying to save the situation. "Plus my sixth sense."

"Awesome. So you're like a superhero?" Brittany asked amused.

"Something like that." Sunshine said in between smiles.

Santana grabbed Sunshine's arms and walked her out. "Well Britt, have a great show. I'll try to make it later. Break a leg!"

"Thanks!" Brittany said waving to them. "Nice meeting you, Mercedes."

"You two, homie!" Sunshine added while getting out of the door.

Once they shut the door behind them, Santana grabbed her strongly and made them both run upstairs.

"Ouch! Santana! Where are we going?" Sunshine asked.

"Upstairs!" Santana responded. "We're going to wait for Brittany to leave. By the way, what's up with your weird accent?"

"I thought it was appropriate." Sunshine said as they were going upstairs.

"She's really nice." Brittany said to Rachel and Tina back at the apartment. "I don't get why Santana never told me about her."

Tina and Rachel just gave each other a sad look, not knowing how to respond. They felt bad for playing along. Brittany didn't deserve this. Yes, it was just a little lie, but nobody like Brittany deserved to be lied to, especially if all she wanted was for Santana to go to her show.

"She's just like that." Tina said, a little down.

"Yeah." Rachel added.

Brittany noticed there was something wrong. Tina was never down and Rachel was always talking. Something was definitely not right.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Tina and Rachel looked back at each other and realized how they were both so obvious about everything.

"Nothing!" Tina said in between smiles. "We're just tired. That's all."

"My energies have been drained with all these Broadway rehearsals. I don't remember having a time off since Sunshine left." Rachel said throwing herself to the couch.

"Whose Sunshine?" Brittany asked.

Rachel and Tina looked at each other again, not sure if they should answer that question or not.

"My understudy." Rachel said carefully choosing her words. "She was my replacement, but under rare circumstances she had to quit so I was given back the role."

"Oh, ok." Brittany said. "Then that's great! Congratulations."

"Thanks." Rachel said smiling.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go to my stage rehearsal. I'll see you guys tonight. Bye!" Brittany said heading for the door.

"Bye!" Tina said. "We'll see you there!"

Brittany left and the room stayed quiet for around one more minute.

"I better text Santana and tell her she left." Tina said taking out her phone.

"Good idea." Rachel said above a whisper.

Santana, upstairs, got the text from Tina.

"She's gone." Santana informed Sunshine.

"Then we better go downstairs." Sunshine said, still proud of her performance.

The two girls went back downstairs and into the apartment, where Rachel and Tina were. Santana and Sunshine both sat down on the couch while Tina was sitting on a stool and Rachel was leaning against the counter. The whole room fell in an awkward silence for a few minutes, mainly because nobody knew what to say.

"Was I awesome or what?" Sunshine asked, still proud.

"You were good." Santana said staring at a blank TV.

"Good? I was AMAZING! I SO needed that confidence boost! I clearly see now that I'm more talented than you, Rachel." Sunshine informed.

"You may be amazing but I am extraordinary. I deserve that role way more than-" Rachel said raising her voice.

"Guys, please!" Santana cut Rachel off. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood."

The room fell in another awkward silence for a few more minutes.

"I told you it would work." Santana said, to nobody in specific.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean at what cost? I didn't lose anything! She believed me, I don't have to go to her stupid show and lie to her, and now she knows about my retarded cousin. What did I lose?" Santana asked irritated.

"You lost my respect!" Rachel said. "I played along in your stupid charade thinking it was a bad idea but thinking that at least you were doing it out of love. But when I saw her, actually believing every single lie you two told her, I realized that you WEREN'T doing it out of LOVE! You were doing it because you didn't have the guts to face a truth that wasn't that bad! Sure, she sucks! But she deserves to know! What's going to happen tonight when she embarrasses herself onstage? Who's going to be there for her? Who's going to make her feel better when everybody talks shit about her? Who's going to hug her when she cries? Or even worse, who else, besides you was supposed to tell her how bad she was? You could have stopped her from embarrassing herself! She's going to be scarred for life because of you! If the girl gets an emotional crisis, I will blame you and insist you pay her new psychologist's bills. Which reminds me I know this really good psychologist that-"

"Just shut up Berry! You're exaggerating!" Santana said pissed as hell. "Tina, tell her she's being stupid!"

"Rachel, you are overreacting." Tina said.

"HA!" Santana said back at Rachel.

"But, she's right in a few things." Tina continued.

"HA!" Rachel said back to Santana.

"You are being really selfish and you are drowning in a cup of water. You should have never lied to her in the first place. You made a lying web with a small string. You complicated everything." Tina said. Santana just looked down, almost embarrassed, so Tina continued. "You may hate what I'm about to say, but you need to hear me out. Before Brittany, I always saw you as the biggest bitch that everybody needed to tolerate because if somebody didn't they were screwed. I was your friend because hell, Quinn is pretty bitchy herself, and because you were always pretty nice to me compared to others. And because we have been friends since high school in the glee club. And because well, we've gone through a lot together. But I always saw you like the bitch that just needed somebody to love her in the right way. And then Brittany came. Since Brittany moved next door, I don't see you as the bitchy Santana that everybody has always feared. I see you as the girl that uses words to shut people out, just because it hurts too much to let someone in. But Brittany got in. I don't know how she did it, but she did. With a simple look. With a simple smile. With a few words. She made you a better person in so many ways. And I thought you had changed. We all thought so. And we were so proud of you. But this little charade just proves to all of us, that you are the same old Santana you have always been. And we hate that. And we're disappointed. And even if Brittany finds out or not, we will still be disappointed because we thought you were better than that. But we were obviously wrong."

Santana kept looking down, stopping the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of everybody, she hated being vulnerable. So she did what she always did best.

"I'm going to my room." Santana said as she stood up and walked to her room, with her brave face on.

Tina, Rachel and Sunshine just stayed quiet for a few more minutes, until Rachel spoke up.

"I have to go rehearse. I'll see you in the play, Tina."

"Ok. I have to go too. So I'll walk with you outside." Tina said standing up from her stool. The two girls looked back at Sunshine, who was sitting in the couch watching TV.

"Aren't you leaving?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"No. I got fired, remember? I have no life." Sunshine said.

"Fine you can stay here. Just don't steal anything." Rachel said already going out the door with Tina.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Sunshine screamed back.

(That Same Night)

"Why are you still in your outfit?" Santana asked Sunshine, who was watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off with her.

"It gives me pride. I feel like I can still do things right." Sunshine answered.

"Your make-up is not as black as before."

"That's understandable."

The girls kept watching the movie. Santana still felt like shit because she lied to Brittany and because the show was about to start, but she didn't want to think about it anymore. That's why she decided to put the movie on. Santana's thoughts were interrupted by Sunshine's phone.

"Got a text." Sunshine said. She read the text and suddenly got really excited. "No way! No way, no way no way!"

"What?" Santana asked, not really interested.

"A friend of mine just texted me and told me that my favorite director was in town! And so are a lot of different directors! Apparently there's some kind of fundraiser and they are all there! Oh my god, this is great!" Sunshine said really fast while standing up and looking for her stuff that was all over the apartment.

"Great." Santana said not really paying attention.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sunshine sang throughout the room. "I'm going to get discovered!"

"Awesome." Santana kept watching the movie.

After Sunshine picked up all her stuff, she turned back to Santana. "Want to come?"

"Not really." Santana said staring at the TV.

"I'll leave the address on the table." She said while she was writing the address down. "Mind if I keep the outfit? I need to impress him by acting all black and blind."

"Not really." Santana repeated.

"Cool! Bye!" And with that Sunshine left.

Santana kept watching TV, too self involved in her own little world. Sunshine was annoying, really annoying. She knew Sunshine deserved a chance to get discovered, but pretending to be blind to get it was ridiculous. She still felt guilty about Britt, but she wanted to distract herself with anything, even Sunshine's stupid 'audition'.

(A few minutes before at Brittany's Play)

"Oh, she's amazing!" A tipsy Tina said to a famous director called Kenny Ortega. She was always drinking now, so she could perfectly handle being tipsy without people noticing.

"Really? How amazing?" Kenny asked Tina, with a friendly smile.

"Beyond amazing! She's always been an extra in a lot of movies and plays with me, nothing more, but whenever she would actually get the lead in anything else she was better than everybody." Tina told Kenny. She wanted to fix what happened with Quinn; she felt guilty about it. She decided to find Quinn a better chance, and she was doing exactly that.

"Tell you what." He said. "Bring her to me after the show. I'm looking for a lead for my new show, so I came here to find her. Well, I also came here because my niece is going to perform, but looking for my lead is also one of my main reasons. None of the girls that auditioned were good enough. She sounds pretty good, so after the show bring her to me and I'll give her a chance. Ok?"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tina said hugging Kenny, but when she realized what she was doing she backed away. "Sorry! I'm just excited."

"That's ok." He said laughing. "But the show is going to start in a few minutes, so you better get going."

"Ok! Thank you again!"

"You're welcome again."

Tina gave him a smile and went back to her friends with a huge idiotic smile. She finally did something right. Quinn was so going to forgive her now. She found Rachel and Quinn in their seats, so Tina just sat back down to where she was. She noticed that Quinn was texting someone, but she knew Quinn was still mad at her so she didn't ask who it was. Fortunately, Rachel did.

"Who are you texting, Quinn?"

"A friend of mine." Quinn said. "I invited her to come."

"You have friends besides us?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised, Rachel." Quinn said, ending the conversation.

(15 Minutes Later, Back at Santana's apartment)

Santana was still watching the movie. She was now watching the scene in which Ferris was singing in that parade, right in front of where his dad worked. _That's stupid. _Santana thought back to herself. _If he's skipping school and pretending to be sick, he can't perform in the street where his dad works. That's like a suicide attempt. Only in movies people don't get caught. Only in movies people can be so stupid and still get away with it. But here I am the biggest smart ass in town, getting away with my crime but feeling like I didn't really. How can they do that? How can they show the viewers it's ok to lie and pretend like that? What am I saying? Of course it's ok to lie and pretend like that! It's always been ok to lie and pretend like that. What the hell is the matter with me?! Maybe Tina is right. Maybe I am whipped. Maybe Brittany has changed me. I would never feel guilty about something like this. But then again, Brittany is special. She's beautiful, inside out, as cheesy as that might sound. She's just so- Ah! Santana concentrate in the movie! You have to forget about her tonight! Concentrate! Well anyways, it's stupid of him to bring his lie to his dad's working area. I would never do that. I would never bring my lie to the person, or let the lie get close to it. That's why I haven't kicked out my lie from my house. That's why she's right next to me. _

Santana looked to the side and noticed nobody was there. _That's weird. _She kept thinking back to herself. _She was there a minute ago. Oh right! She left for that stupid fundraiser with those directors! Anyways as I was thinking, I'm not stupid enough to let my lie get close to the truth. That's why my lie is at this stupid fundraiser with those directors and my truth is at her play which also happens to be a fundraiser… With… Those directors… Oh shit. _

Santana quickly sat up, adding 2 plus 2, and putting the puzzle together. "Oh shit!" She said out loud. She remembered that Sunshine left her the address somewhere, so she started to look everywhere for it. She found it on the table and read the address. The address was about two blocks away. But where was Brittany's play? She remembered how a few days ago Brittany told her about the play for the first time and how she said where it was. _And it's going to be like 2 blocks away from here. _Brittany's words started to play through her mind. The play was two blocks away from there. The fundraiser that Sunshine was going to was two blocks away from there too. Coincidence, much?

"Crap!" Santana looked for her purse and ran to the door. She suddenly heard her phone ringing, so she ran back to get it. She ran back to the door after grabbing it, looking at the screen to see who was calling her. Thank God it was Tina. "Tina!" She answered, while running out of the door.

(A few minutes before, at Brittany's play)

"When is this starting?" Rachel asked. "It's very unprofessional to start late. They are already 5 minutes behind schedule. "

"Relax, Rachel. This isn't Broadway. Just relax a little. I bet Brittany is going to be great." Quinn said.

"We didn't tell you, did we?" Tina said looking at Quinn.

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked.

"Oh shit, we didn't tell her!" Tina said laughing.

"Tell me what?" Quinn repeated.

"Santana and I went to her rehearsal. She sucked." Tina said.

"That's why Santana didn't come. Because she sucked and she didn't want to tell her that." Rachel continued.

"I was wondering where that Latina was." Quinn said.

"Yeah well, she's in her apartment with this actress she hired." Tina continued.

"Actress she hired?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yeah. Remember how I had this understudy that I didn't like? Well they gave her my job and made ME the understudy. So Santana and I got her 'fired' if that's the right word and then she hired her so she could play Santana's cousin since Tina had told her she couldn't go because of Mercedes because that was the original reason of why Santana couldn't come. But since Mercedes cancelled, she had to find a fake cousin." Rachel finished.

"So let me get this straight: Mercedes was going to come over today, you know the same day Britt was going to perform, so Santana wasn't going to be able to make it. Then once she saw how bad Brittany was, she totally decided she wasn't going to come and told Tina to tell her that it was because of her cousin. Then she cancelled, so she had to play along with the lie, so she hired a fake cousin which happens to be the same girl you two probably got fired?" Quinn said, hoping she had understood everything.

"Not exactly right, but you're close." Rachel said.

"You guys are fucked up." Quinn concluded. The place was pretty full with people. It was an open area since it was a park, so technically a lot of people had gone. They had set up a stage and everything looked pretty Broadway-like, which was nice.

"Hey Quinn! And… Rachel? Tina?" They heard a voice say.

The three girls turned around and found Quinn's guest. Quinn was kind of surprised to see her, even though she invited her, because she was wearing a weird outfit. Tina and Rachel were shocked to see who it was, because if Santana found out she was here, she would flip.

"Sunshine?" Quinn asked. "What are you wearing?"

"Sunshine?!" Tina and Rachel said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn invited me! She told me that a few directors were going to be here so I came here dressed up to play the same charade with them! What are you guys doing here?" Sunshine said.

"This is Brittany's play." Tina said like if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh…" Sunshine said. "Well I just came here to impress Kenny, she won't even notice I'm here!"

"Kenny? As in Kenny Ortega?" Tina asked, kind of mad because he was Quinn's chance to succeed, not hers.

"Yep that's the one! I'm just going to act like a black blind girl the rest of the night and then in the end tell him I was just acting, he's going to be blown away! Oh! I see him over there! Don't worry, Brittany won't see me I promise." Sunshine said as she followed Kenny.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

"THAT'S my understudy." Rachel said.

"AND the girl that was playing Mercedes." Tina added.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yep…" Tina said.

There was an awkward silence.

Then Tina ruined the awkward silence. "Leave it to Quinn to make things worse."

"How is this MY fault?! You guys never tell me anything anymore!" Quinn protested.

"Maybe if you'd spend less time fighting with me, you would find things out!" Tina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I decided to throw away your chances of becoming a star without a valid excuse! Oh wait, THAT WASN'T ME!"

"God, you're so obnoxious! I'm just trying to help everybody and you made things worse by inviting her!"

"She's MY friend, you know? A better one than you, ACTUALLY!"

"Oh yeah? If she is, tell me why she's taking YOUR chance with KENNY?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nevermind! I'm calling Santana!" Tina said that and stormed off, dialing Santana's phone number.

"Tina!" She heard Santana say on the other line.

"Guess who's here."

"I know, I know! I'm on my way! Sorry, my mistake! Just don't let Brittany see her! Please!"

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you! I owe you one, bye!"

And with that Santana hung up and ran to the play.

(10 Minutes Later, at Brittany's play)

"I got here as fast as I could!" Santana said out of breath to her three best friends.

"Finally!" Rachel said. "Your little actress is over there, playing your little game with Kenny Ortega, just feet away from Brittany. Way to go."

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she was going to show up here! Some idiot invited her! It wasn't my fault!" Santana protested.

"And that idiot was Quinn. Surprise, surprise." Tina said sarcastically.

"Tina, shut up. I don't want to fight here." Quinn said annoyed.

"Tina, shut up. I don't want to fight here." Tina said mocking Quinn.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter how she got here, we just have to get her away from-" Santana started, but suddenly the crowd started to cheer. When Santana looked to the front, she noticed that the stage's curtain was opening up, followed by the spotlight. "Shit."

"Shut up!" Rachel said. "It's starting! Sit down and relax! Brittany can't catch her now!"

Santana looked through the dark crowd and found Sunshine in the distance, trying to get closer to Kenny by pretending to be blind. Some people were getting annoyed, but Rachel was right; during the play Brittany wasn't going to notice. There were too many people. So Santana decided to sit down.

The play started off just like the original, but Santana quickly noticed that they were remaking the 2011 movie, not the 1984 hit. She noticed because everything was more modern, just like in the 2011 one. They remade the car crash scene, which was really well done. So far everything was going great. Santana was impressed by the acting and by the scenario. Everything seemed so real and magnificent.

After the car crash scene, they were playing the scene in which they were all in the church a few years later and the Reverend was talking to his church. Brittany was in the scene. She was wearing the exact same outfit Ariel (from the 2011 movie) was wearing. She looked beautiful. Beyond beautiful. She looked magical. The scene kept going, even Brittany got a few lines, but Santana was hypnotized by her beauty. She was smiling the whole time. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She decided to pay attention to the play and not at Brittany's body so she could stop smiling so much. As soon as she started to pay attention, she started to smile even more. Brittany was amazing. She portrayed the character so well that if you didn't know Brittany, you'd think she was a bitch. A slutty bitch. So in other words, Brittany was doing great. She would say her lines with such grace it was indescribable. It was like she really was Ariel. Yep, she was STILL smiling like an idiot.

The scene where that creepy driver had sex with her came. It boiled Santana's blood seeing a guy touch Brittany the way she wanted to touch her, but she would calm herself down by repeating over and over in her head that it was just a play. The play kept going and Brittany kept doing great. There were a few differences from the movie, but you wouldn't notice them unless you've seen the movie a thousand times. Then the scene in which Ren and Ariel were going to dance in the diner came. Santana grew nervous. This was Brittany's first dance scene in the play. She was scared she was going to suck, so she was preparing herself for the worst. Then, the song Dance the Night Away started playing, and Brittany started to dance. She was dancing nothing like she had danced a few days ago back in the studio. It didn't even look like Brittany, but Santana was sure it was her. She was dancing in such a different way. A good kind of different. Santana couldn't believe it. _Oh … My … God… _was all Santana was thinking back to herself. Brittany was dancing perfectly. Her moves perfectly fitted the music. It was almost as if the music and her body were one or maybe just working together. Or maybe just having perfect sex. She didn't know how to describe it. She was moving her bodies in ways not even Santana could move her own body. Damn, she was just amazing! The best dancer in the whole stage. Santana looked at Tina, who was just as surprised as her. Then she looked at Rachel, who gave her a 'is this bad to you? Because for me it's amazing' look. She looked back at Brittany who was still dancing in an unbelievably flawless way. Santana didn't get what was going on, but clearly she was wrong all along. Brittany was AH-MA-ZING! She laughed at herself for being so stupid and started to cheer and clap, and then her other 3 friends started to do the same, and then the crowd followed their lead.

"Go Brittany! I mean, Ariel!" Santana screamed out to Brittany. Brittany looked at the audience with a puzzled look, like if she had heard something weird. Then a smile accompanied her puzzled look. It was one of those 'is it really her?' looks and Santana noticed so she said: "Marry me, Ariel!". Brittany just laughed, kept smiling, and kept dancing. Yep, she had heard Santana alright.

The play kept going and Brittany was getting better by the minute. Santana was in some sort of spell since she couldn't take her eyes away from the stage, but she loved it that way. The play ended and they got standing ovations and people even threw flowers at them. They all got in a line and started going one by one to the front of the stage while people were cheering. When it was Brittany's turn, the crowd went wild, including Santana. Brittany just vowed and threw everybody one big kiss and went back to the line. The four girls were smiling and cheering, but Santana was the one that was mostly proud of Brittany. She felt so stupid for everything that happened during that week. If she knew Brittany was going to be this good, she wouldn't have done all of that! She regretted lying more than anything right now. There was no need to do it. God, sometimes she was so stupid! But it was all ok now. Her girl was the crowd's favorite and she couldn't be happier.

"I'm telling her." Santana said to her friends.

"What?" Tina asked.

"I'm telling her the truth. After she comes out of that stage."

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina just smiled at each other and nodded. Santana wasn't the only one proud at someone.

"You guys made it!" Brittany said as she was running towards her three friends after everybody got off the stage.

"We told you we were coming, silly!" Tina said playfully while giving her a hug.

"You were great, by the way! So cute and hot!" Quinn said while giving her a hug after Tina's was over.

"I have to admit there were a few flaws…" Rachel started. Santana grunted and then Rachel continued. "BUT that was pretty good for a beginner."

"Aww thanks guys." Then she turned to Santana, smiling with the biggest smile she could give someone. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Let's just say fate wanted me here." She said while she extended her arms so Brittany could hug her. Brittany then tackled her and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you." Santana spoke into Brittany's neck.

"So you liked it?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"More than the two movies put together. You were phenomenal."

Brittany just hugged her tighter and kept smiling. She backed away and looked at Santana's eyes. It seemed like she was about to kiss her, but Santana wanted to tell her the truth before it was too late.

"Britt, I need to tell you something." Santana said, breaking the glance.

"Sure. What's up?" Brittany said getting worried.

"Look, I need you to listen to me before-"

Santana was interrupted by someone screaming out "security security!" over and over. Actually, a lot of people were calling security. The five girls looked back and noticed that there was some sort of fight.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Oh my god, it's that-" Quinn started but couldn't finish her sentence. The girls quickly noticed who was fighting. It was Sunshine and some other girl.

"Santana!" Brittany said alarmed. "That's your cousin! We have to go help her!"

"Brittany, wait just listen-" Santana started saying but then Brittany ran out for Sunshine's aid. The other four girls followed her as fast as they could but Brittany was faster.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana tried again. It was no use; Brittany was determined to help 'Mercedes'.

As soon as Brittany reached the fight, she went straight to Mercedes and the other random girl.

"Mercedes! Stop! I'm right here!" Brittany said, trying to pull her put of the fight.

Santana reached the fight which was surrounded by a group of people, even Kenny Ortega. Rachel, Quinn and Tina were still behind.

Sunshine looked up and saw Brittany. Her face dropped. "Brittany?" Then the girl punched her sideways and her sunglasses fell off, revealing her 'white' eyes. Sunshine looked back at the girl and the girl threw another punch, but she dodged it. Brittany backed out of the fight, surprised by the whiteness of her eyes. Santana grabbed her and pulled her out, but Brittany kept looking at Sunshine fight.

"Santana what's wrong with her eyes?" Brittany asked still looking at Sunshine.

"Um, uneven tan? Brittany, come here!" Santana tried to convince her to get out of there.

"No, Santana! We have to help her!" Brittany looked back at Santana trying to pull her in the fight. Then Rachel, Quinn, and Tina joined the crowed.

"Sunshine, stop!" Tina screamed out. "Sunshine, please!" Kenny Ortega was next to her but Tina didn't notice.

"Is that your friend?" Kenny asked Tina.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean that's not the friend I was telling you about, it's her!" she said really fast grabbing Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked, looking at the fight.

"This is the girl I was telling you about! The one you told me you were giving a chance to impress you!" Tina said to Kenny, but she really said it for Quinn, so Quinn would get what was going on. Quinn knew who Kenny Ortega was, so she was star struck, but she was mostly smiling because she realized what Tina did for her.

"She's pretty, but that Sunshine girl is amazing! She can act black, blind, and fight all at the same time! I love her! I want her as my lead!" Kenny said all excited.

"Oh…" Tina said disappointed, but her conversation with Kenny was interrupted by some security people that passed right in between them and pushed her back to Santana and Brittany.

"Santana, we have to do something!" Brittany said.

"Brittany, we can't!" Santana kept trying to pull Brittany back.

"Are you just going to leave your cousin behind?" Brittany asked bewildered.

"She's not my cousin, Brittany!" Santana finally admitted.

"What?" Brittany stopped pulling forward and let Santana push her back.

The people kept pushing everybody everywhere while the security guards were trying to separate the girls, so the five friends were separated by the crowd.

"I'm sorry Sunshine took your spot!" Tina yelled at Quinn once they got away from the crowd.

"It's ok. At least you tried." Quinn gave Tina a smile. "BUT, you could have tried harder. If you wanted to do that, you should have told me. You tend to screw these things up."

"What?" Tina said, taken aback by what Quinn said.

"I said you should have told me and I could have taken over the operation. Your plans never work."

"I was trying to HELP you, how can you say that?"

"If you really wanted to help me, you wouldn't have screwed up all my previous chances and now this one."

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn! I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you!"

"So you admit it? You admit that you're jealous of me and that's why you've screwed everything up for me?"

Back where Brittany and Santana were standing, Brittany was staring at Santana with a heartbroken look on her face. She looked back at the girls that were fighting, which were being separated by the guards, and then she spotted Rachel who was screaming out "Sunshine! Stop! You're embarrassing herself!".

"Whose Sunshine?" Brittany looked back at Santana. "Santana, what's going on?"

"I…" Santana started, but then Brittany saw how they were caring off Sunshine so she started to take action.

"Stop it! She's blind!" Brittany screamed at the guards.

Somebody from the crowd looked at her. "She was pretending to be blind!" He said. "That's why she got in the fight in the first place! She was annoying another girl, trying to impress some director, and they ended up fighting!"

"No!" Brittany defended Sunshine. "She's blind! I met her today! She's blind!" She looked back at Santana. "Tell him, San!"

"Britt…" Santana screamed out, not sure how to break the news to her.

"Tell him!" Brittany demanded getting mad.

"Just listen to me, Britt!"

"Tell him she's blind!" The guy wasn't even paying attention anymore and they were being pushed off the crowd, but Brittany wanted Santana to say it.

"Britt… She's not blind!" Santana finally admitted.

Back with Quinn and Tina, the fight was heating up.

"What the hell, Quinn?! I'm not jealous of you!" Tina screamed at Quinn.

"You are! You always have been! Since high school! I was hot and popular while you were the weird Asian girl who got good grades! I've had sex more times than prostitutes. Everybody would die to be with me! I have the best hair! Come on, when was your last date? I'm clearly better than you!"

"Is that so? Then tell me why you're so alone?! Tell me how I always have someone right there with me, while all you have are people who just want to fuck you! Tell me how nobody goes to you for help! Tell me how nobody trusts you with their dates! Tell me how you still live with your mom!

"You take that back!"

"You take it back!"

"You are unbelievable! I took you to the top and this is how you pay me?"

Tina was so mad she started laughing. "YOU took me to the top?! Quinn most people don't even like you! You're such a drama queen! I would do fine without you! You're the one that would be screwed without me!"

"You wouldn't have any friends!"

"You would have tons of friends. FUCKING friends!"

Things were getting hard for Santana and Brittany. Brittany was more confused than usual and she hated it. Santana hated the heartbroken look Brittany was giving her.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"She's not blind. She's not fat. She's not black. She's not even my cousin. She's just Rachel's understudy." Santana clarified.

"Rachel's understudy? The one she told me quit Broadway?" Brittany asked, still hurt.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Why? Why was she pretending to be your cousin?"

"Because I gave her money to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I needed someone to pretend to be my cousin."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't go to your play!"

"Why?!"

"Because I thought you sucked! But you didn't! I saw you at rehearsal and you were horrible and I thought you were horrible but you weren't and I'm sorry!"

Brittany's eyes were filled with pain. "Of course I sucked, I hurt my ankle! I asked you to bring me my purse so I could take some pills!"

"Well, I didn't know that!"

"Because you didn't let me tell you! You just decided to avoid me and skip the play and you didn't let me talk to you and explain!"

"I'm sorry!"

Brittany started to walk around, still processing everything. She looked mad as fuck. "Let me guess, you DON'T have a blind, black and fat cousin now do you?!"

"I do!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about her when we talked about our families!" Brittany was furious.

"Because I was embarrassed of my cousin!"

"You were EMBARRASSED of your OWN cousin?!"

"What's there not to be embarrassed about?!"

"Santana she's part of your family! You should NEVER be embarrassed of your own family! You should love them and respect them no matter what! "

"I do love her!"

"You must adore her if you decide to make fun of her like that!"

"I wasn't making fun of her! I was just-"

"No, you were clearly not making fun of her! Clearly! You just used somebody to imitate her and then laugh at whatever she did! And then laugh even harder because I believed it! God, I can't believe I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought you would trust me enough to tell me that sort of stuff and I can't believe I actually thought you would never lie to me! God I'm such an idiot!"

"Britt, it wasn't like that!" Santana was about to start crying, she felt her eyes burn.

"And how is it like, Santana?! You made me look like an idiot in front of all of your friends and in front of everybody here! They're all probably laughing at me right now!"

"Britt, no nobody laughed at you! They just felt sorry for you!"

"Well, that's way better, isn't it?"

"No! I didn't mean that! Just- Ah! Brittany just calm down and let me explain!"

"Calm down?! Santana you've been lying to me all week and you took me for an idiot and you want me to calm down?"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she got closer to them.

"Stop playing dumb, Rachel! You know exactly what's fucking going on!" Brittany spat at Rachel.

Santana's watery eyes widened. _Did Brittany just curse?_

"Britt, I'm sorry I just-" Rachel tried to explain.

"SO you knew?! So you went along with this?!" Brittany was now shaking out of anger. "So you pretended to be my friend and you took sexy classes with me and you used my apartment for porn and you used me just so you could stab me in the back?!"

"No! God, Brittany just calm down!" Rachel tried calming her down by touching her arm.

"No!" Brittany jerked her arm and ran off. Santana just followed her while Rachel was left behind.

A few feet away, Quinn pushed Tina.

"Take it back you bitch!" Quinn said.

"No!" Tina said, letting Quinn push her.

"What, you're not going to fight back?!"

"No! I'm not! Because I'm better than that!"

Quinn stopped pushing her and started laughing. "You're such a pussy, God! And for your information, you ARE NOT! You are NOT better than that! You never have been and you never will be!"

"I've always been a good friend to you!"

"If you really were my friend, you wouldn't be so jealous of me!"

"God!" Tina threw her arms in the air in frustration. "This isn't about you, ok?! Stop being so self-centered! This is about US!"

"What ABOUT us?!"

"I was scared, ok?! I was scared that if you got famous and you got what you deserved you were going to abandon me! Because that's what everybody does to me! Everybody abandons me when they no longer need me! Just like my parents!" Tina was now starting to cry.

Quinn was taken aback and her anger quickly started to leave her body. "Oh, Tina…"

"No! You don't get it!" Tina was crying. "I may have known Rachel and Santana for as long as I know you, but they aren't YOU! YOU have always been my best friend! The person that knows all my secrets! The only person that tolerates me for who I am! The only person that's always there for me! It's always been you! And it's always been you because we've always needed each other one way or another. And I'm so scared that once you don't need me, you'll leave me! Just like everybody else!" She was sobbing now.

Quinn was no longer mad at Tina, she was just mad at herself. How could she be so hard on Tina? "Oh, honey, don't cry." She said as she tried to hug her, but Tina pushed her away.

"Just forget it, ok!?" And with that Tina run off to the darkness.

"Brittany!" Santana said trying to catch up with Brittany. "Brittany, please!"

"What?!" Brittany turned around violently. "What do you want?!"

"Brittany, I'm sorry! I really am! Just let me explain! "

"Ok, fine then explain!"

"I lied to you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"You thought you would hurt my feelings if you had a blind cousin?!"

"No! I lied about not coming to the play because I thought you were going to suck and I couldn't lie to you by saying you were great but I couldn't tell you the truth either!"

"So you lie to me, to NOT lie to me?!"

"I know ! It sounds stupid, I know! But let me explain!"

"You're just making things worse by explaining! You ALWAYS make things WORSE!"

"What are you talking about?!" Santana was now the one confused.

"You've screwed things up between us since like forever! And I'm tired!"

"How?!"

"How?! Ok. First of all: you never told me you were a LESBIAN! I had to find out by walking into you making out with another girl in my apartment! Second of all: you MADE out with a girl in my apartment because you didn't have the guts to ask me if I was gay or not. Third of all: you NEVER had the guts to ask me out! You just led me on and pulled me back down! Forth of all: you ditched me during our date! Because you didn't trust me enough to believe that I wasn't going to ditch YOU first! And then you don't ask me out on another date! Probably because you were too scared! Fifth of all: you never told me about your cousin! And Sixth of all: you lied to me so you couldn't come to my play to see me suck. So basically, if I did awful, you were too much of a coward to be there for me!"

"Brittany, no it's not like-"

"AND YOU KNOW what all those things have in common?! They all LACK TRUST! You've NEVER TRUSTED ME ENOUGH! You never have no matter how long I tried to make you trust me!"

"Brittany, why are saying all of this now?! If YOU trusted ME you would have told me BEFORE!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU! WITH MY LIFE! I TRUSTED YOU BLINDLY! I NEVER COMPLAINED ABOUT ANYTHING AND I WAITED PATIENTLY FOR YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

"Why are you EXAGGERATING everything?!" Santana was now getting pissed too.

"I'm not exaggerating anything!" Brittany's lower lip was quivering. "You just don't get it, do you?! I'm stupid! And I know that! I always have known that! I was stupid enough to trust everybody! Back in high school I trusted them all! That's why I was stupid Brittany! Cause I trusted everybody and they got all in my pants or used me for popularity! Once I got out of high school, I promised myself I would never trust anybody ever again! And I was never able to fully do that, cause I trusted everybody one way or another. But when I met you and Rachel and Tina and Quinn, I couldn't stop myself from trusting all of you! And you want to know why, because ever since I saw you, my heart leaped! My world changed! Everything just went from black to white to color! And I trusted you! With my eyes closed! Because that was what my heart wanted and my mom always told me to follow my heart! And I did! I broke that promise I made myself because of you! But you're just like every other high school teenager! You're just like them! I should have known! God, I'm so stupid!" Brittany was crying. Not sobbing, just crying.

"Brittany, I'm sorry!" Santana said holding back sobs. "I'm so so sorry! Just please give me another chance to-"

"No Santana stop!"

"Just please, I'm begging you!" Santana got closer to Brittany and whispered to her. "Please…"

Brittany just shook her head and closed her eyes tight, letting a few tears come out. Then out of the sudden, a lot of people started to run towards them.

"There she is!" One of the people said.

"Our superstar!" Said another.

Brittany just wiped her cheeks and eyes and looked back at them giving them the biggest smile.

"So." One of them said. "Care for an interview for a few local newspapers?"

'Oh my God, Sam is that you?!" Brittany said laughing. "You're a reporter now?"

"Kind of. Just an intern." Sam said.

Santana recognized him. He was the same guy that was kissing Brittany a few weeks ago. Salamander lips. "Fuck…" She said back at herself.

Sam then noticed Santana standing there and looks at Brittany. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?"

Brittany looks at him and then she looks at Santana and then she looks at him again. "No. We're done."

"Awesome!" Sam said. "So I and a few reporters wanted to ask you some questions. Is that ok?"

"Of course!"

The reporters and the camera crew started to push Santana away and getting closer to Brittany. Santana started backing up, walking backwards. That Sam guy kept touching Britt and making her laugh. Santana really didn't like it. She was getting so pissed off, but she couldn't do anything. She knew she needed to give Brittany space, at least for tonight, so that's what she decided to do. She kept walking backwards, as people kept passing her and getting closer to Brittany. Sam whispered something in her ear and she nodded with a shy smile. Then he wrote something on her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he left. Santana would have gotten pissed by that, but her heart just sunk. She nearly tripped a couple of times but she kept walking backwards. She needed to leave but she couldn't stop staring. She couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany.

Santana felt someone touch her back, but she didn't look back. She felt two people standing next to her and looking at Brittany while holding her. One of them sighed while the other one just took her hand.

"San, let's go home." Rachel said. Quinn grabbed her hand harder and gave it a squeeze. Brittany looked back at them and glanced at Santana. It looked like she was about to go back to talk to her, but some little kids joined the reporter's crowd and distracted her.

"Yeah." Santana said. "Let's go home." And she turned around and left.

Just when the little kids left, Brittany looked back at where Santana was and noticed how she had left. She let out a sight she didn't know she was holding in and looked back at the address that Sam had written on her hand. She said goodbye to the camera people and reporters and said she wasn't feeling well. She walked to the street and waited for a Taxi to come up, until a Taxi did. He rolled down the window and she showed him the address that she had on her hand and he looked back at her.

"Sure you want to go there?" He asked. "It's a motel, you know?"

"Yeah." She said softly as she was getting in. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankk you for all the reviews! **

**Cray4nay- I hope u still like it**

**GleeHooker- lool probably:P thanks! **

**Tygerlily44-well I recommend u watch the big bang theory kause its HILARIOUS (there's no lesbians thou so sob **** ) and thank you for all ur reviews ! they make me all happy **

**Lara- u are my most persistent reviewer so thank u! thank u for all ur reviews**** love them**

**PezberryRocks121- hahaha thanks! And honestly im thinking about who amy and Bernadette can be.. still analyzing things throu**

**Mel-kung- hahah thanks**

**Guest- I don't know if it's the same person but if it is.. thank you! Lool im gld u like my sense of humor**

**BlueRubys- hahaha thanks and I will**

**Coleslawvinnii- hahaha u totally get my concept! That's exactly how I describe it! And thank u ! especially for those messages and recommendations**

**Nightnox- awwn thanks I love constructive criticism.. and I did not notice the whole dianna and Quinn thing so thanks..and the whole typo thing? I really have to proof read before posting lol.. and awwwn thank you a lot!**

**Larglee- awwn thanks I will**

**So here's a lil bit more.. and I love how u all liked the lil drama I added**** but don't worry everything will be ok;)**

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) "BRITTANY!" (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) "BRITTANY!" (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) "BRITTANY!" Screamed Rachel to Brittany from the blonde's front door, with Tina right behind her.

The sleepy, yet cheery, blonde opened the door. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Rachel looked at Tina, who just shrugged, and then she looked back at Brittany. She found it weird how Brittany was so happy to see them after what happened the night before. She was suddenly very suspicious of the blonde. Nobody could be that calm after a fight like the one that was held the night before. She thought that maybe she wanted them to go inside so she could kill them without there being any witnesses. Then she thought that knowing Brittany, she'd probably leave the corpses on the floor with the blood stains all over the couch and when the police would come she would just say she didn't know how those bodies got there and then blame Lord Tubbington and his cocaine addiction. Then she thought she had to be spending way too much time with Brittany to actually think that her cat had a cocaine addiction.

"We come in peace." Rachel notified softly before doing a weird alien sign.

"No, you come in a whole." Brittany said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel just sighted and started talking again. "No Brittany, I mean…" The blonde was still looking at her with confused eyes, so she decided to ask her directly. "Aren't you mad at us? For what happened with Santana last night?" Brittany was still looking at her with confused eyes. "How we lied…?"

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly remembered. "You're right, I am! Sorry, I just woke up my brain doesn't catch up with my heart after like an hour after waking up. My cat thinks I have networking problems and should switch to AT&Brain. But then Ashley said that if I do that, like I would be brainless and heartless all the time because AT&Brain drops your calls. And then I thought about Veri-brain but it's worse than AT&Brain. And then I thought about T-Brain, and then I got confused cause most phone companies have a T in them and then-"

"Brittany!" Rachel interrupted. "As interesting as your little anecdote is, we really need to speak with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Brittany said.

"Brittany, I understand that we may have all hurt you, but you need to give us a chance to-"

"No, I mean I REALLY don't know if that's such a good idea. I thought that when you're mad at someone you're suppose to like give them dirty looks and ignore them and do a hair flip on their face and go all 'Lima Heights Perpendicular' or something like that, like Santana would say, on their butt?" She looked at the two girls, looking like if she was having the worst internal struggle in the world. "I'm confused."

"Well, do you want things to get better?"

"Yes. Being mad is exhausting. And I've only been mad at you for like less than eight hours. More like four hours because those other four hours I was sleeping and now I woke up."

"Ok, then let's talk to make things better so you're no longer mentally drained."

"Are you some kind of mind sink?"

"What? What does that even- Never mind. So can we talk?"

Brittany looked back at Tina who had been awfully quiet this whole time. "You're not drunk, are you Tina?" Tina leaned in Rachel's ear to answer, but Brittany cut her off. "Never mind, I got it. Come in, I have cookies."

The two girls went in and sat down on the couch while Brittany went in the kitchen to get some cookies. She later returned with a plate filled with cookies and three glasses of milk which she set on the table. She sat down on the couch next to the girls while eating a cookie.

"We want to apologize for lying to you. We are aware that what we did was wrong so we want to offer you our sincere apologies." After Rachel said that, Tina leaned in her ear and whispered something to her. "Tina would like to add that the whole cousin thing mentioned was true but plans were changed after she said it, so Santana made her play along."

Brittany looked at both of them, carefully picking out her next words. "So, am I still mad? I don't know how to be properly mad at friends. People say I have Misplaced Anger, since I never know where I put it and can never find it. Although last I found it quite easily, I don't know why. But it like disappeared again. It's like Casper's brothers."

Rachel gave her an odd look while Tina just grabbed a cookie and shrugged, already used to Brittany's language.

"I don't want you to be mad." Rachel finally said. "And neither does Tina. We just want to explain everything and-"Tina leaned in her ear and whispered something. "Tina says mmm"

"It's ok Rachel, I don't want to be mad anymore and you don't have to explain. I totally get how bossy Santana is with you guys so I know you didn't do it just because, so we're cool. As long as you don't do it again. And yeah, Tina, the cookies are heavenly awesome."

"Ok then." Rachel said. "So, you're not mad at Santana either?"

Brittany looked down and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It's different being mad at her than being mad at you guys. She was the one that led the lie and she has really hurt me these past few months so I don't know."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile. "Santana tends to do that. She hurts everything that moves. Once, she ripped a piece of paper up because it fell and it got in her way. She even made the governor cry once because she showed him pictures of tons of kids in poverty and he felt awful after that because she made him believe it was all his fault. Worst part is that it was all a prank. Point is, the girl is a feelings assassin. But you know what's different about you?"

Brittany shyly looked up. "What?"

"She has never tried to hurt you. She has tried to hurt everybody, maybe because she doesn't like them or maybe because she's in a really bad mood or maybe because she's so happy it disgusts her. But she's never tried to hurt YOU. She hurts you trying not to hurt you, which is completely different and sad, but she would never hurt YOU on purpose. On the contrary, she hurts people that hurt you. Santana may be controlling, manipulating, bitchy, selfish, annoying, untalented, immature, mean, a dream killer, a bully since her sperm years, still very mean, hurtful, even more mean, and… And… Oh Lord, I lost my point. Oh Right! Santana may be far away from being perfect, but ever since she met you, she's getting closer to it. In the end, Santana has a big heart and a lot of emotions she doesn't know how to control. She's a great girl and you would be lucky to have her."

Brittany smiled at Rachel's semi-kind words. She knew Santana had a huge heart. And not only that, but Santana was the sweetest person in the world. Santana knew how to help her, defend her, be there for her, and treat her like a princess, but sometimes she did it the wrong way. Truth is, she didn't know she could trust somebody like that; she was scared of getting hurt again. She just needed to know why Santana did all she did, because she was still confused. "I know. She makes me a better person too. I'm still mad at her, but she's still so hot." Rachel and Tina gave each other an awkward glare. "But I do want to fix things. I want to talk to her and understand things."

Tina and Rachel smiled at each other knowing they had done something right. "Sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Brittany confirmed.

"Fantastic!" A happy Rachel said while taking out her walkie talkie and turning it on. "Man hands to Snix, I repeat Man Hands to Snix. Over."

"What?" Said a grumpy Santana from the walkie talkie.

"Man hands to Snix, you have to say Over or I won't know when you're done. Plus you have to use my nickname or I may get confused with someone else. Over."

"Cut the crap, Berry! Just tell me does she want to talk to me?"

"Man Hands to Snix, I'm not comprehending your basic English."

"Man hands? Over."

"Snix? Over."

"Shut up. OVER.

"Ok. Over."

"DOES SHE WANT TO TALK TO ME?!"

"Yes. Over."

"Ok. Sighted Santana. "I'll be right there. "

"Ok. Clear."

Brittany gave Tina a 'what the fuck' glance, which Tina responded to with a shrug that just said 'you'll get used to it.'

(20 Minutes Before, Back at Santana's and Rachel's apartment)

"Did she seriously just knock three consecutive times her door, three consecutive times and in between said her name three more consecutive times?" Asked an anxious Santana while peeping through the little hole on her door.

"Ok, Santana, honey let's sit down." Quinn said while dragging Santana to the couch. "You need to relax you're making ME nervous."

Santana threw herself on the couch while crossing her arms. "You should be nervous. If she doesn't forgive me I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

"Why?" Asked Quinn sitting down next to her.

"If you would have never invited Miss Humidity to the stupid play, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Correction, if you would have never lied, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"You ruined my future relationship. I hope you're happy. I officially hate you more than before."

"No you don't." Said Quinn while taking Santana's hand. "You're just hurt."

"I'm unhurtable cut the crap."

"Look, Santana, you screwed up. So what?" Quinn let go of Santana's hand and stood up. "This isn't the first time you screw up! You're ALWAYS screwing up! You've screwed up a huge part of your life because ever since high school, you've made shitty decisions! You either change or learn to live with your stupidity. So stop feeling sorry for yourself." Quinn spoke loudly but not in a mad way, just in a frustrated one.

"Shut up." Santana said barely in a whisper while staring intensively at the wall.

"You want me to shut up? What, you can't handle the truth? Here's the truth served cold: YOU ARE A SCREW UP! Always have been, always will be. You can blame the world for your mistakes, but the world knows that you just do that because you're too much of a coward to blame yourself!"

"Shut up." Santana said a little bit louder.

"People in high school were always right about you. You really are a coward. You deserve to lose Brittany because you lied. And yes, it was a stupid lie but you still made her feel like a retard. You lied because you couldn't handle the truth. You couldn't handle the truth because you don't love yourself enough. And you don't love yourself enough because you're the biggest screw up there is. The powerful Snix is just a pathetic coward!"

"SHUT UP!" Santana was now screaming and standing up. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You think I don't know that?! Why do you think I changed for Brittany?! But apparently I never changed because HERE I AM, SCREWING it all UP! That's the scary part about everything! That no matter how much I try, I'm still going to screw up!" A few tears were going down Santana's cheek while she was choking up on her own words. "I'm meant to hurt her and it kills me! Seeing her cry destroyed me! The girl is perfect and I hate myself for being the way I am! I NEED to make her happy or I may just die!" Santana, still in tears, bumped into the couch. "Shit! Who moved the fucking couch?!" She pushed the couch back with all her rage and sat back down on the couch. Quinn stood there for a few more minutes until Santana looked heartbroken and not pissed. That's when she sat back down on the couch and hugger her. Instead of pushing Quinn, Santana hugged her back as tightly as she could and she let herself break down. They both sat there for what seemed like ten minutes, until Santana let go of Quinn.

"You're a really good friend." She said smiling, sniffing, and trying to fix her makeup mess.

"You think so?" Quinn said in between smiles.

"Yeah. First because you agreed to stay as an extra for more time until Tina was ok with everything. And second… Because you've stood by me for years now, no matter how shitty I may be. And because you always know when I need a good cry and how to open me up. Although I would have wished that you would have waited until after my talk with Brittany, if she talks to me, so that way I don't look like a clown while talking to her." She said smiling at Quinn.

"What are friends for? And besides, I needed to make you cry before. If I didn't you were going to screw things up even more. Nobody can handle a bipolar Santana, you know?"

"Yes I know." Santana gave Quinn another smile until she was interrupted by Rachel's annoying voice coming out of her walkie talkie.

(One Pointless Walkie-Talkie Conversation Later)

"I'm scared." Santana told Quinn.

"Here, let me take off your whole makeup." Quinn grabbed a paper towel and started to clean her. "I know you're scared. A screw up like you should always be scared. But relax. The girl obviously wants to fix things so just be honest with her. And remember to ask her out on the date like you rehearsed! "

"Fine." Santana said rolling her eyes. "I'll ask her out if it seems appropriate and I'll try the whole honesty thing. But if it doesn't work, I'll just blame you and Tina."

"Fair enough."

Santana walked out of the apartment and went straight to Brittany's. She looked at the door and hesitated at first, not sure if she should knock or not, but Rachel made her decision for her and opened it from the other side, said she's really slow, and went back to her apartment with Tina. Brittany and Santana were left alone, with a much needed conversation ahead of them.

"Come in, Snix." Brittany said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god." Santana said laughing a little and regaining her confidence. "You heard that?"

"Yep, everything."

"I'm sorry! It's just that Rachel agreed to making you talk to me if we got walkie talkies so yeah. And now you heard. That's pretty embarrassing."

"Not really."

"Britt…"

"Ok, fine it's totally humiliating. You're such a dork."

"A cute dork." Santana threw her the sweetest smile ever.

"A sexy dork." Brittany gave her back a mischievous smile.

Santana giggled a little and let herself relax."So, can I come in?"

"Honey, I told you to come in like centuries ago. I remember."

"I think your exaggerating."

"Well, whatever just come in before my cat escapes and gets his drugs."

Santana smiled, nodded, and went in. After Brittany closed the door and she turned around to face her, Santana looked down. She was embarrassed at all that she did and she honestly didn't know how to say so.

"You can look at me, you know." Brittany said.

Santana sighed and looked back up. "I know. I'm just really bad at the whole honesty thing."

Brittany fell silent for a few more seconds but then she spoke up. "Ok, well what if I start?"

"Sure."

Brittany made her thinking face and kept going. "I know that everybody thinks I'm stupid. Hell, I know I'm stupid. But that doesn't stop me from understanding you. Ever since I first saw you, I felt like if I had known you for a thousand years, even though I've only lived for 20 something years. I don't know how many because calendars confuse me. Nobody ever taught me how to read one. Anyways point is that I understood you. And I still do. But I honestly don't understand why you'd lie to me."

"I never told you about my cousin because it's embarrassing and because I wanted you to see me like if I'm the most perfect person in the world."

"Santana, as much as you try to be perfect, you're not. Nobody is. But for me, even though you get beat up by Lauren, you cry like a maniac when you get drunk, you're moody, you're a shaken coke bottle about to burst into foam, you throw cats out of windows, and you're afraid to express your feelings, you're still the closest thing to perfection I've met."

"Oh my god, you saw how we threw Lord Tubbington out of the window?"

"Santana, you're not perfect. Stop trying to be. Perfect is boring. I get easily bored so you better not be perfect."

Santana smiled. "I'll try to stop. And by the way, you're not stupid. You just think in the way that everybody should think in but nobody wants to. You're one of the smartest people I know. "

"Good. And aww. And I'm guessing that the whole thing about not telling me how 'horrible'" She made quotations with her fingers. "I dance was because you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Exactly."

"So, yeah, I exaggerated the fight, I know. You weren't lying to hurt me, but since I've been lied to my whole life, I thought that was what you wanted for a second."

"I could never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. Rachel told me."

"Believe her, then."

"I rather believe you."

Santana smiled at her and took her hand. "I'm sorry I've been such a coward all this time. I should have tried things with you after that first wink you gave me."

"It's ok. It's been hard but it was better this way."

"Yeah." Santana knew that this was the best time to ask Brittany out on a date. She knew she had to. She almost lost her once; she wasn't going to lose her again. Brittany was too important for her and she didn't want to risk it. Everything felt right.

"There's something I need to tell you." Brittany said, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"You haven't been the only one that hasn't been honest." Brittany was looking down. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Santana was growing scared.

"Yeah, I'm ok.. But… I slept with Sam last night." Brittany said it as slowly as possible.

Santana stayed speechless. She didn't remember who Sam was, but it still hurt her. It was almost as if somebody punched her stomach and took all the air out of her lungs. For a second she forgot where she was, what was going on, and how to breathe, but Brittany brought her back to Earth.

"Santana? Please say something?"

"It was that guppy mouth kid, wasn't it?" Santana said, analyzing things.

"Please don't be mad at me! I did it because I was so mad at you and I wanted to let my feelings go! I'm really sorry it didn't mean anything I-"

"Britt!" Santana cut her off. "I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at me because my actions were the ones that led you to do that! But I'm mostly mad at him! When he got there, he obviously had to notice that we were both crying and that there was something up, he isn't that much of a retard! So he used that opportunity to take advantage of you! And what a coincidence that it was the same night that you made an awesome performance! That motherfucking salamander needs to keep his paws off of my girl if he wants to live because I ain't sharing with someone like him!" After those words left her mouth, her jaw dropped. She did not believe she just said that. Fortunately, Brittany just started laughing.

"Wow, jealous Santana. I like it."

Santana smiled and relaxed. "Well, get used to it because my inner Snix conquers."

"Then that's amazingly sexy."

Santana laughed at her comment and Brittany mimicked her. After a few seconds of silence, Santana decided to talk. "You don't have to feel bad about it, I guess I deserved it."

"No you didn't." Brittany said sighing.

"Yeah I did." Santana said. She wanted to ask her out so badly but after hearing that, she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. It was like if something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that right now wasn't the right time. She wanted to, so badly, but something didn't feel right about it. "So hey, I have to go to work. But we can finish talking later if you want."

Brittany stood up. "Oh, it's ok. And ok, sure."

Santana gave her an awkward hug and left the apartment and went straight to hers.

"Sooooooooooooooo…. How did it go?" Asked an annoying Rachel once she went inside.

"It went great!" Santana said, sort of exaggerating the truth.

"Really? What did she say? What did you say? What did both of you say?" Asked a curious Tina.

"That." Said Santana while getting her purse and heading for the door. "Is none of your business."

"But wait, where are you going?" Asked Rachel.

"Work. Today I have to go in. Talk to you guys later."

"Wait! Did you ask her out?" Asked a very frustrated Quinn.

"Yep!" Santana left the apartment. "Bye!" She knew she shouldn't have lied, but she knew that if she told them the truth she would never hear the end of it. And with that, she left.

"Well, I better go to Brittany's. Be right back." Said Rachel while walking to her door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rachel. Why are you going to Brittany's?" Asked Tina.

"Because I have to go plan this date for Brittany and Santana."

"Why?" Asked Quinn.

"Because we all know Santana's dating record and we all know how they all end with either Santana sleeping with them, or with Santana stealing their money, or with Santana making her date cry, or with Santana physically hurting her date, or with Santana calling the cops, or with Santana doing all of the above. She can't mess this date up with Brittany or none of us will be able to be more than five minutes with her, let alone live with her."

"She has a point." Quinn agreed. "If she screws this up, we're all screwed."

"I think we should give her a chance." Tina disagreed. "Yes, she has a horrible dating history but Brittany is different and we all know it. I'm sure she'll try to make this date better than the other ones she has been in."

"I will have to disagree." Rachel said. "As much as I would want to believe in Santana, I can't. Facts speak louder than faith. I can't just watch her walk into a suicidal date and just wish her good luck. It is unethical."

"I'm with Rachel on this one, Tina." Quinn intervened. "I'm not going to keep fixing her messes. It's exhausting."

"Quinn, you never fix her messes you just make them worse." Tina clarified.

"Well I'm tired of making things worse. I blame Santana for that." Quinn said.

"I still think you two should let Santana run her date however she wants to." Tina said.

"No. Too dangerous." Quinn decided.

"All in favor for helping out Santana on her rendezvous raise your hand." Rachel said while raising her hand. Quinn mimicked Rachel by raising hers. "Well, Tina, two against one. Now, if you excuse me, I have some date planning to attend to. Ciao." Tina just rolled her eyes, silently wished for the best, and let Rachel go.

Rachel was now standing in front of Brittany's apartment, getting ready to meddle. (Knock, Knock, Knock) "Brittany!" (Knock, Knock, Knock) "Brittany!" (Knock, Knock, Knock) "Brittany!"

"Yes, Rachel?" Asked Brittany smiling while opening the door.

"I'm here to plan your date. Now follow me inside your apartment." Rachel went inside her apartment while Brittany closed the door behind her with a confused expression on her face.

"My date?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Your date. So I have a few questions for you." Rachel was now pulling out a few papers filled with questions and a pen out of her purse. "Are you allergic to mushroom?"

"Em no. But what are you-"

"Are you allergic to yeast?"

"No, but-"

"Are you allergic to sperm?"

"What? No! What are you-"

"Are you allergic to girl juices?"

"Rachel!" Rachel stopped writing her answers on the paper and looked up at Brittany. "What date?"

"What date? Brittany, I understand you are a confused person, but you have a date with Santana."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do? Oh my God, what am I going to wear? Where are we going? Oh my god, am I late?"

Rachel stared at Brittany, not following Brittany's thoughts. "Didn't Santana ask you out on a date?"

"No…"

"Are you sure? Maybe she did and you forgot."

"Rachel, I've been waiting for her to ask me out since that Halloween party, that's one of the few things I would never forget."

Rachel looked at Brittany, to see if maybe she was kidding, but the blonde looked pretty serious. "No wonder she tried to leave so fast…" She mumbled back to herself while thinking things over. "She said she was going to ask you out after talking to you. She didn't do it?"

Brittany sat down on a chair in her kitchen and Rachel followed her. "No, she didn't. She just left really fast and awkwardly."

"Well, did you two make up?"

"Yeah. At least I think so."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because after I told her I slept with Sam last night things got-"

"Whoa." Rachel said while raising her hands so Brittany would stop talking. "Who is this Sam?"

"A friend of mine. I've gone out with him a couple of times and he came yesterday."

"Does Santana know him?"

"I think so. She refers to him as 'guppy mouth kid'."

Rachel opened her eyes wide. "You slept with that salamander guy?"

"Yes."

Rachel looked at Brittany for a few seconds while processing things. "Oh Goodness gracious, no wonder you two get along so well, you're both the biggest screw ups there are."

"I know… Lord Tubbington thinks so too."

Rachel stood up and started pacing around, thinking how she could fix things. "So there's no date?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"No date." Brittany confirmed.

"Ok, well I know Santana, and Santana probably didn't ask you because you hit her right in her ego and her confidence disappeared making her feel bad about herself and making her feel like if you deserve better."

"Well, she did say that she deserved it."

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed while slowing down a bit. "Which means that all you have to do is show her that you still want to go out with her!"

"How do I do that?" An interested Brittany asked.

"Well, Santana's birthday is next Friday. Ever since she was little, she's always wanted a surprise party but she never had one because her parents were always busy and because she didn't just want anybody to do it, just one person that isn't stupid enough to screw it up."

"So, I should throw her the surprise party?" Asked a really pumped Brittany.

"Actually, I was thinking about you assisting ME while I threw her the party, it's more appropriate."

"But I want to throw her the party…"

"Brittany, are you even capable of throwing a party?"

"Yes!" Argued Brittany. "Come on, I can convince her how much I care about her if I do it myself!"

"Fine!" Rachel gave in. "As long as you let me help you."

"Ok!"

And the girls were now ready to throw Santana the best birthday party ever.

(Friday Afternoon)

"Food, check." A hoarse Rachel mumbled back to herself in her apartment while reviewing the list of items needed for the party. "Cups, check. *cough* Toilet paper, check. Trays, check. Trash cans, check. Balloons, err… Brittany, where are the balloons?"

Rachel turned around and saw a happy Brittany rubbing one of the balloons against her head. "Here!" She said while laughing and creating friction with her hair and the balloon.

"Check." She kept mumbling back to herself. "Music… Puck! *cough* Do you have everything set up?"

Quinn and Puck looked back at Rachel while setting everything up. "Almost. The speakers are set up; I'm just dealing with everything else."

"Thanks for the help, Puck." Quinn said flirting with Puck. "I couldn't have done it all by myself."

"You're welcome. I love being a DJ at parties so I'm glad you called. So what song do you want me to start with? I want to choose the right song." Puck said, flirting back.

"I have this feeling that in this 'Glee' universe we threw an awesome party and the party started with this one song that pumped everybody up."

"Awesome, what's the name of the song?"

"Tina!" Rachel said, still going over her list. "Are you done setting everything up?"

Tina just nodded and kept drinking some more beer.

"Great! Well…" Rachel cut herself off with her coughing.

"I told you, you're sick!" Brittany said while patting Rachel's back.

"I'm not sick! The great Rachel Berry never gets *cough cough cough* sick!"

"Rachel, you have a hoarse voice, you're coughing like crazy, your head and stomach hurt, and you've already thrown up twice!"

"That doesn't mean I'm sick."

Brittany just waved her hands and left, deciding to let Rachel do whatever she wants.

"Ok, guys!" Said Rachel. "So people will be coming here in around an hour!"

"Who DID you invite, Rachel? Santana barely has any friends." Quinn asked.

"I invited the cast from Broadway, who are coming for the free food, *cough* I invited my reality show cast, who are coming to film another party, Brittany invited Mike since Tina likes him-"

"I do not!" Tina protested.

"Quinn invited one of her cousins, the one that disappeared for a few years and was extremely nerdy *cough* and weird, Blaine and Kurt, and that's just about it."

"So they're coming in an hour?" Puck asked.

"Yep."

"Then that gives me time to go buy some beer. You coming, Quinn?"

"Whoa! Whoa! *cough* Puck! *cough* who told you this was a drinking party?" Rachel asked.

"What kind of party ISN'T a drinking party?"

"THIS one! No drinks allowed! *cough* I don't want drunk people in my apartment!"

"Rachel, come on." Quinn stepped in. "Santana loves crazy parties. If you don't give her that, she'll leave."

"But she lives here *cough*." Rachel protested.

"That's exactly my point."

"What do you think, Brittany?" Rachel looked at Brittany.

"I think alcohol is fun." She said while rubbing the balloon in her legs, checking if it works there too.

"Fine! Go get some alcohol. *cough* But I'm not responsible for any mayhem."

"Cool. Then let's go, Quinnie." Puck said while taking her hand.

(1 Hour Later)

Almost everybody was already there, waiting for Santana. Santana was back at work with her director Bob because he was keeping her distracted while everybody in the party was settling down.

"Ok!" Said a very hoarse Rachel. "Bob just texted me and said that he's coming up with Santana right now! So get in your positions!"

"What did she say?" A few people started saying throughout the audience because Rachel's voice was barely audible.

"Everybody hide! Santana is coming!" Brittany said while turning off the lights and hiding. Everybody else followed her lead and started hiding. Some went behind the couch, like Rachel. Others went behind the kitchen, like Mike and Tina. Others just stayed near the door, just letting the darkness hide them, like Brittany. Suddenly, they heard the Latina from the other side of the door talking.

"Why are you walking me up? You usually let me walk all the way from work." She said annoyed.

"No reason. Just wanted to be nice today." Bob said on the other side.

"Whatever." She said while opening the door. Once the door was opened, she noticed how everything was dark and decided to turn the lights on. "Why is this so-"

"Surprise!" Everybody screamed out once she turned on the lights.

"Fucking shit!" Santana screamed out in panic while throwing herself against the wall.

"Happy Birthday to Youuuuuu." The crowd started singing happy birthday to her while clapping and smiling. Some were completely fake smiles, others were sincere, and others were just indifferent. Brittany's smile and enthusiasm was genuine, so she went forward and hugged Santana while singing happy birthday, making Santana blush.

"Happy birthday, dear cdncdbcudbc… Happy birthday to you!" Everybody started cheering and clapping.

"Happy birthday, Santana." Brittany said while letting Santana go.

"You did this?" Santana asked with a huge smile on her face.

"With the help of Quinn, Tina, and most importantly, Rachel I did."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about you just have fun?" Brittany said in between smiles.

Santana nodded and took Brittany's hand.

"Ok guys!" Puck said through the microphone. "Let's get this party started!" Puck then played the music and got a thumbs up from Quinn because he played the right song.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice… Like a blizzard… When we drink we do it right getting slizzard…_

(4 Hours Later)

The party was awesome. Everybody was having a great time. It wasn't as wild as Brittany's, but it was pretty cool too.

"So why did you invite me?" A very drunk Puck asked Quinn while DJing.

"Because in the 'Glee' dimension we were way more than a one-night stand!" Quinn (also very drunk) told Puck over the music.

"Awesome!" He said while grabbing her to kiss her.

In the kitchen, Tina and Mike were hanging.

"I can't believe it!" Mike (who had to be added to the drunken list) said. "I've never met another cool girl that has been as ignored as me!"

"I've always been ignored!" Said Tina (obviously drunk). "Even in this 'Glee' world that Quinn always talks about! They never gave me decent storylines! Not even when I was a senior and they told me that after Rachel graduated I would be the Glee club's star!"

"Oh Mah God Kiss me!" Mike said while grabbing Tina and kissing her fiercely.

In the middle of the dance floor, Blaine and Kurt were dancing awkwardly and looking into each other's eyes.

"I missed you." Kurt told Blaine.

"No, I missed you."Blaine said.

"No, I missed you more."

"No, I missed YOU more."

"No, I missed YOU more."

"Ok, you win."

"No, YOU won."

"Noo, YOU won."

And it went on… And on… And on…

Close to Kurt and Blaine, our two tipsy favorite girls were grinding against each other, following the music's rhythm.

"Heyy Brittanyyyy… You saaaay you wannaaa looseee controooool.. Comee oveeer hereee I got something to show you!" Santana was singing along with the song, while Brittany followed her lead.

"Sexyy ladyyy, I rather see you-" Brittany tried singing along but Santana cut her off.

"Babe! What are you doing? This is my solo!" Santana said.

"Sorry. I just had to interrupt your solo."

Santana laughed. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Brittany said with a smirk.

"No, thanks for the party! This is definitely an awesome party and surprisingly I'm having a great time. This is the best birthday ever."

"Aww, you're welcome San. And you're right; this IS like an epic birthday."

"Wanna know why?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Why?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Because I got to spend it with YOU…" Santana said.

Brittany just smiled and Santana mirrored her smile. Santana looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes and got lost in them again for the 1000th time that night. She looked at Brittany's lip, leaning without even noticing. She looked back at Brittany's eyes and noticed that the blonde was leaning in too. She put her hands on Brittany's waist and rested her head on Brittany's forehead and whispered to her: "You look beautiful tonight."

Brittany smiled and put her hands around Santana's neck. "I know." She whispered back, making both of them giggle. Then, out of the sudden, they heard a manly, disturbing voice right behind them.

"Oh My God, I'm soooo drunk." The voice said.

Santana and Brittany separated and looked at the person talking to them.

"Oh my god, Rachel what the fuck happened to your voice?! And why are you drinking?! You NEVER drink!" Santana asked horrified.

"I'm SICK, bitches! Holla! Looool well yeah I'm sick. And I'm drunk because my reality show's crew thinks it's best for me to get REALLY drunk so it's more interesting! Hey look, nobody is using the mic!" Rachel said with a voice filled with hoarseness and headed for the area where Puck, Quinn, and the speakers were.

"Are you going to let her embarrass herself up there?" Brittany asked Santana while staring at Rachel.

"If things get carried away, I'll save her ass." Santana decided and Brittany just shrugged.

Up on stage, Rachel took the mic and started talking to the crowd. "Heeeeeeeeeeey!" The crowd just gave her an awkward "hey". "I just hope that you are all having an AWESSOMEEE TIMEE WOOOOO!" The crowd gave her back a weak "woo", not because they weren't having fun because they were, but because Rachel looked ridiculous on stage, plus her hoarse voice made her sound horrible. "And I just want to say that THIS drink.." She pointed back at her cup. "It tastes like pink. IT TASTES LIKE PIIIIIINK!" And then she threw up on stage.

"Shit!" Santana said while running up on stage with Brittany, going for Rachel's aid. After a few "ewws" from the crowd, Santana took the microphone and started talking. "FREE BEER!" and then, the crowd gave her the biggest "WOOOOOO!" there is.

The two girls got Rachel off of the stage against her will. The girl looked horrible. It was obvious that she was extremely sick but she kept drinking anyways, making things worse.

"Berry, you're sick!" Santana said.

"No SHIT Sherlock!" Rachel said.

"She can't stay here, she's just going to keep drinking for her ridiculous show and get really sick!" Santana said to Brittany.

"I can take her home. She can sleep over there for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to be a bother."

"She's not a bother. Any friends of yours are my friends."

"You're so sweet." Said a tipsy Santana.

"You're sweeter." Brittany clarified.

"Awwn, well let's take her to your apartment then."

"One problem."

"What's the problem?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean by-" Santana looked around and noticed that Rachel was no longer right next to them. "Shit, where did she go?!"

"Follow her!" Santana and Brittany heard Sue say in the distance and they went after Sue, who was pointing at the window. Then they noticed what was going on.

"Rachel, NO!" Santana screamed out. But it was too late, because in the distance, she heard Rachel scream out "BAZINGA!" while throwing herself out of the window.

(20 Minutes Later)

"Rachel, why can't Santana come in?" Brittany asked Rachel in her room, surrounded by cameras from her reality show.

"Because the crew says *cough cough* that the room isn't *cough cough* big for all of us. Plus, *cough cough* Santana appeared a few episodes ago." Rachel responded.

"Why did you jump out of the window?" Brittany was playing with Rachel's hair while Rachel was lying down on the bed, sniffing and shaking.

"Because I wanted to get in the pool and *cough* the window seemed like a shorter way to get there. *cough cough*."

"Why don't you change? You're all wet." Brittany said confused.

"Because the producers said that it looked more dramatic like that. *cough*"

"Hey!" Will said from a few feet away. "Stop talking about us and chit chat about something else!"

"Ok." Brittany said. "So, did the cold water sober you up a little?"

"More like a lot. But I'm still tipsy."

"Oh ok."

Then Rachel sat up straight, leaned out of the bed and threw up on the floor. After throwing up, she laid next to Brittany again.

"Ok." Brittany said awkwardly. "This is disgusting and weird. I want to go back to the party."

"You can't!" Rachel protested. "I'm sick! *cough*"

"What does that have to do with me coming back to the party?"

"That I need someone to take care of me!"

"Why don't you ask one of the many people that are recording everything to take care of you?"

"We're invisible!" William clarified.

"Because there's nobody else here!"

"Yes there is! But they're invisible, so yeah."

"Brittany, just PLEASE take care of me."

"Fine." Brittany sighted and sat back down next to Rachel. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sing me a song!" Rachel said, still with a hoarse voice. "I would sing myself a song, but my voice sounds horrible. Although I'm sure it sounds better than yours…"

"Fine." Brittany said. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Any song."

"Ok… I got you in the palm of my hand, wanna put something hot in you… so hot that you can't stand. That you cant staaaaaaaaand. Gonna take you to my lips…"

"Whoa!" Rachel cut her off. "What kind of OBSCENE song is THAT?!"

"The song is called 'My Cup'."

"Of course it is…"

"I wrote it myself."

"Of course you did…"

"Anyways… Empty out every last drop, so thirsty for what's in you, baby that I can't-"

"PLEASE STOP! Next song, PLEASE!"

"Umm… Ok… Wake up in the morning feeling like -"

"Don't you dare sing a song about alcohol!"

"Fine… Bah, humbug! No, that's too strong 'cause it is my favorite holiday but-"

"Please don't sing a Christmas song in November."

"But Christmas is next month!"

"I don't care! *cough cough cough* Just sing something else! Don't you know any classics?"

"Of course I do! Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection is complete? Wouldn't you think I'm a girl, a girl who has-"

"Please tell me you don't consider the Little Mermaid theme song a classic."

"It's an endless, Disney classic."

"This is going to be a long night…"

(Back in the party)

"Fuck Rachel!" Said Santana to Quinn and Puck. "She can't just steal my date for her stupid show! Especially not on my birthday!"

"Why don't you just go inside the room?" Asked a drunken Quinn.

"Because Rachel won't let me." She took her cup and noticed that she was out of alcohol. "Crap. Ran out. I'm going to get some more."

"Kay." Puck said while handling the music from the party.

After Santana left, somebody went towards Quinn.

"My dear cousin!" The guy said while walking towards Quinn.

"Sam!" She said while attacking him with a hug. "I'm soooooooo glad you could make it! What took you so long?"

"Sorry I took so long, I was editing this video to sell it on the internet and before I knew it I was already late."

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL . Hehehehehe. So what's the video about?"

"Let's just say your dear cousin got VERY lucky a few days ago." He said while throwing Quinn a wink.

"Ooh that's MY BOY! I'm still amazed at your transformation! Years ago you were the weird kid filled with acne and now YOU ARE THE SAM EVANS!"

"That happens." He said smiling. "But hey I couldn't post it from my computer because my internet is crappy, so I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop and post it from there."

"Of course!" Quinn said. "It's in the room at the end of the hall! Here, let me go get it" She tried walking to go get it, but she almost fell. Luckily, Sam was there to catch her.

"Don't worry about it! Here!" He gave Quinn a cookie. "Sober up a bit!"

"Ok!" And with that Sam left to the room.

In the distance, Santana saw guppy mouth talking to Quinn. She ran back to them, but Sam left for the rooms before she got there, since there were so many people in her way.

"Fabray!" Santana exclaimed. "Why the fuck are you talking to guppy mouth?!"

"Guppy mouth?" Quinn asked smiling. "No, that wasn't guppy mouth! Guppy mouth is the kid that Brittany fucked! That's my cousin, SAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"THAT'S SAM?! THAT ISN'T SAM! Didn't Sam study with us in high school?!"

"Yessss it iiss SAAM and YESS he DID study with us in high school. He's my cousin, remember?!"

"WHAT is he doing in NEW YORK?!"

"He moved over here a few months aaaaagooooooo."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked!"

"What is he doing here?!"

"I invited him!"

Santana just sighted heavily and punched the wall.

"Whaaaat's your prooooblem, Looopeeeez?"

"YOUR cousin, the one you INVITED to MY birthday IS the SAME guy that SLEPT with MY girl a few NIGHTS ago! HE IS GUPPY MOUTH!"

"Why do you always involve the peoplee I knooow iiiin yourrr proobleeeemss?!"

"Why do YOU know the people that are INVOLVED in my problems?!"

"Whateveeer! He won't do anything todaaay. I knowww him. Besideees, Brittany is with Rachel!"

"If he tries something, I will break his face. I will ends him."

"You wooooont. Brittanyyy doesn't likeee fightsss soo you wont fighttt."

"Whatever. I'm going to go with other people." And with that, Santana started socializing with other people.

Back with Tina and Mike, they were still talking about their ignored presence.

"Love, was meant for me and youuuuuu." Mike sang to Tina.

"SO that's the song that you performed in Quinn's world and was totally ignored and nobody cared about?" Tina asked him.

"Yep."

"That's outrageous!"

In the middle of the dance floor, Blaine and Kurt were fighting.

"Whose Eli C?!" Kurt asked Blaine crying.

"I don't know! Quinn just asked me about him but I don't know who the fuck he is!" Blaine answered honestly and confused.

"Did you sleep with him?!"

"No! Kurt I've never even met him!"

"Did you like it?!"

"I never had sex with him! I would never cheat on you!"

"Then why did Quinn say you did!"

"Because she's drunk! I don't know! But you have to trust me; I would never cheat on you!"

"Then why did you cheat on me in this 'Glee' world?!"

"I don't know! Probably because it's a very bad written world that does not match my character's actions!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

And they kept kissing… Over… And over… And over…

(An Hour Later)

The party was already dead. The police came and shut the party down. Everybody, except Quinn, Tina, and Santana left. That last hour was pretty boring. Tina and Mike were making out. So were Blaine and Kurt. Santana, after Sam uploaded the video, kept trying to make his life miserable without saying a word (like randomly pushing him). Quinn and Puck kept playing Djs. Brittany kept singing countless lullabies until Rachel fell asleep. Once Rachel fell asleep, which was an hour later, the camera crew left, waking Rachel up so she went back to her apartment since she felt better and she left Brittany on her couch.

"Hey…" Said a very tired Rachel going in her apartment.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked a sober Quinn.

"A little." She said while throwing herself on the couch while the other girls were cleaning.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Her apartment."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Santana announced while leaving her own apartment.

The blonde's apartment door was opened, so she went right in.

"Hey!" She said to the sleepy blonde while sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey." Answered a sleepy Brittany.

Santana laughed a little at her cute response. "Rachel wore you out, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"You should try living with her, it's exhausting."

"I bet it is."

"Well, besides that random Rachel-like event, did you have fun?"

Brittany opened her eyes, woke up a little, and looked at Santana. "Definitely."

Santana smiled and took Brittany's hand. "I had fun too. Thanks, again."

"You're welcome, again. So, how old did you turn?"

"Well, I am… Wait, what time is it?" Santana looked at her watch. "It's 1:15 AM. I was born on 1:18 AM. So, I'm turning 26 in three minutes."

"Wait." Brittany sat up straight, looking at Santana confused. "Your birthday wasn't yesterday? It's Saturday right now, not Friday."

"Rachel always confuses birthday numbers, so it's no surprise she thought it was one day before the actual date."

"So, technically, it's still not your birthday?"

"Nope."

"So technically, I can still make your birthday special?"

"Britt, you already made it special."

"Not special enough."

"I think you did, but to answer your question, yes you can still make it special."

Brittany looked at the kitchen and then at Santana. "Hold that thought!" She said while standing up and running towards the kitchen. She took out a large bowl filled with what seemed like cake batter out of the fridge and then she started looking through her drawers for something.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked, awed by her actions.

"Shhhhh!" Brittany said while taking out a box of candles and a lighter. Without Santana knowing how, she placed the candle on the cake batter and turned it on. "What time is it?"

"1:17" Santana answered smiling.

"Cool!" Brittany ran with the bowl carefully towards Santana.

Santana laughed at what Brittany was doing because it was extremely adorable. "What is that? Is that cake batter?"

"Sure is!" Brittany sat down on the couch and put the bowl on her lap. "I was going to make you a cake, but recipes confuse me."

"You didn't have to." Santana said smiling.

"Technically, I didn't. What time is it now?"

"1:18"

"Well… happy birthday to you." Brittany started singing to Santana in a low, sweet voice. "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, dear Santaanaaaa… Happy birthday, to you… Make a wish."

Santana closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. If not, my wish won't come true."

"Well, I need to know, because I want to make all your dreams and wishes come true. You deserve that and so much more."

Santana smiled and took the bowl from Brittany's lap and set it on the table, trying to get closer to Brittany. She looked at Brittany's eyes and started talking. "You already make my dreams come true."

Brittany smiled back and got closer to Santana too. She stroked Santana's cheek with her fingertips, so gently that it both burned and cooled Santana's skin. She took a strand of Santana's hair and put it behind her ear, without breaking their meaningful glance. She got closer to Santana and rested her forehead against Santana's. They kept staring and smiling at each other, until Brittany started to lean in. "Happy Birthday, Santana." She whispered into Santana's lips and then, she kissed her.

They didn't know how long it lasted. They didn't know what they were doing or what was going on around them. All they knew is that in that one moment they became one. In that precise moment everything was fine. In that moment, nothing mattered, not even Sam, not even Rachel, not even all their previous trust issues. All that mattered were their lips against each others, the butterflies going crazy inside of their stomachs, and their hands caressing each other's skin.

Santana was the one that broke her kiss with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe what was going on, it all felt like a dream. She was afraid to open her eyes and not the find the blonde right in front of her. She felt Brittany's hands gently touching her hair but she was still scared. She was still scared because nothing ever felt so real and it was terrifying. Brittany noticed her hesitation, so she decided to speak up. "I'm right here. Open your eyes."

Santana opened her eyes and found the blonde smiling right in front of her. She couldn't do anything else but smile. "That was…" She started saying.

"Amazing." Brittany finished.

"That wishing thing works rather fast." She said still in disbelief of the recent events.

"So that's what you wish for, huh?" Asked Brittany while smiling.

Before she could answer, a crazy-looking Rachel ran in the room.

"Santana!" She said while running towards the TV. "Turn on the TV!" She looked crazy and freaked out, so Brittany turned on the TV. "PUT ON THE JIMMY FALLON SHOW!" And Brittany did just that.

"I had no idea that's what he was going to do! If I had known I would have never lent him my laptop!" Said Quinn really fast while coming in the room with Tina.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Santana, confused.

"Just watch!" Said Rachel while turning up the volume from the TV.

"So, remember that musical I talked about last week?" Jimmy said on his show. "The Footloose one? The one that was a fundraiser right here in NY? Well, how many of you remember the beautiful blonde lead that became a youtube sensation over night due to her AH-MA-ZING performance?" A picture of Brittany performing appeared on screen. "Well, apparently, fame already got in her head!" The crowd started cheering. "Just a few hours ago, her SEX tape was LEAKED online and is being sold for $29.99 on a very famous porn website! Well let me tell you something, I saw it and it was rather… Interesting… Especially since the guy had weird salamander lips!" The crowd laughed. "Well, it's a rather random sex tape, but hey every REAL celebrity has one, so why not her?! I could keep talking about her all night, but we have a commercial break so WE'LL be right back!"

The whole room fell silent for a couple of seconds until Quinn spoke up. "I'm so sorry Brittany! I had no idea he was capable of doing that!"

"Oh My God…" Brittany said.

"There's no respect in this world anymore!" Rachel concluded.

Tina was sober, so she stayed quiet.

"Just please don't kill him, Santana! I'll talk to him to get the tape down!" Quinn kept apologizing.

"That was a good picture though." Brittany said.

"No morals!" Rachel kept saying.

Tina was still quiet.

The girls kept adding stuff, but Santana wasn't listening to anything. She knew that her normal self would go haunt Sam down to kill him, but Brittany didn't want her to so she wasn't going to do it. Her normal self would storm out, embarrassed that her soon to be girlfriend slept with someone else, but she didn't because she knew that Brittany slept with him because of her. She knew there were so many different things she could have done after hearing that, but her reaction surprised her and everybody else around her.

"Please say something, San." Quinn pleaded.

And that was all it took for Santana to do PROPERLY what she's wanted to do for a long time now. "Brittany, would you go on a date with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I have a lot of school stuff.. But here it goes! This one is a lil short.. u'll see why**

"Where are you taking her?" Asks a curious Rachel, carefully watching her best friend picking out outfits.

"Dinner and a movie." Santana responds.

"Dinner and a movie? Isn't that too humble? No, not humble; SIMPLE?" Rachel keeps insisting.

"She's a pretty simple girl, so why not?" Santana answers, clearly not letting anybody bring her down on her special night.

"After everything you two have gone through, I believe she deserves something a little bit more personal. More romantic." Rachel suggests.

"If this one works out well, then next time I'll listen to you. How about that, Berry?"

"What if there is no next time due to your lack of romance and originality?" Rachel asks, following Santana into the kitchen who is about to grab some water.

"Well…" Santana says in between chugs. "Then you will have all the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"Why are you not being mean?"

"I'm going out on a date with Brittany. Tonight. ON A DATE WITH BRITTANY! This cannot get any more perfect and not even you can ruin my night."

"What if she forgot?" Asks Rachel.

"Rachel, ever since I asked her out, which was last week, every time she sees me she mentions the date. Like, 'where are we going, San?' or 'what should I wear, Tana?' or 'I'm so excited, Santana', or 'don't look! I'm carrying my hair products for tomorrow night and I don't want you to see them!' I think she might even be more excited than I am. Isn't that adorable?" Says Santana while smiling from ear to ear. Rachel just looks at her horrified. "What is it?"

"You called me Rachel. Not Berry." Says Rachel, looking like if she was about to burst into happy tears.

"I did?" Asked Santana, bringing her eyebrows together in surprise.

"Yes." States Rachel. "You're so whipped!"

"Ok, Berry, just shut the fuck up. I'm too happy to come up with a comeback."

"Okaayyy…" Says Rachel while walking away to her room and humming Devo's song 'Whip It'. Santana rolls her eyes and continues her getting-ready-journey.

(1 Hour Later)

Santana stands in front of Brittany's door, shaking like hell. She was trying really hard to knock, but she was so nervous she had been standing there trying to move for the past ten minutes. Correction, she was moving, but mostly just her face because she was trying many different facial expressions she could give Brittany once she opens the door. What if she looks ugly and she puts a disgusted face on? No, she doubts it, Brittany is too beautiful. What if she looks TOO beautiful and she starts drooling? That could so happen. She had never been so nervous for a date. This was something different for her. While she was making weird facial expressions, still not finding the right one, she hears a thud at the door. Then, she hears a familiar voice whisper something.

"Tubbs, don't push me. It's my turn to watch her constipated expressions." The whisper says.

Santana just chuckles in embarrassment while face-palming herself.

"I don't know maybe she's looking for the doorbell. But she should know I don't have one. Do I?" The voice continues. "I know it's been a while. Don't call her that!"

Santana starts chuckling again, but this time because Brittany was way too cute to handle. She knocks on the door, deciding to play along with her and Lord Tubbington and takes out the rose she had in her back pocket all this time. Oh yeah, her confidence was definitely back.

"She knocked! Run, Tubbs, RUN!" The whisper says again. She hears her running to her room and then an excited "Coming!" from inside her apartment. She chuckles again, still awed by her actions, and decides to wait for Brittany to open the door. A minute later, the blonde opens the door. Santana's confidence suddenly disappeared again. Yes, Brittany did look breath taking. She was only wearing stilettos, skinny black jeans, and a white blouse with her hair slightly curled, but she still looked breath taking.

"Hi." The blonde says, smiling, obviously thinking the same about Santana who was wearing also black skinny jeans, with an awesome purple shirt, and some high heels with straight hair.

The Latina forgets how to speak, so she just smiles back at her, not taking her eyes out of her, and extends her hand, pretty much offering her the single rose. She was thinking about giving her a bouquet, but none of them did her justice. She picked this one at the flower shop, thinking about what Brittany would like. She decided to leave to find another flower shop with better bouquets, but then she saw the rose. It looked really red, healthy, and it stood out between all the other dead ones. It was a beautiful flower that looked lonely. She knew Brittany could keep it company, because two is better than one. And sometimes, two is better than twelve. Brittany doesn't need the biggest amount of flowers, she just needs the best one there is. And she found it. So she bought it and was now offering it to Brittany.

Brittany took it and blushed, still smiling. She smelled the rose, while holding it against her face and closing her eyes. Her smile got even bigger. Yep, Santana did something right.

"It's beautiful." Brittany says, still admiring the rose.

"YOU'RE beautiful." Santana finally manages to say. Double blush from Brittany in less than a minute. Oh yeah. "We should get going. The reservations are in 20 minutes and the movie is in 2 hours."

"Oh, right!" Brittany says, snapping back into reality. "Let me put this inside." She gestures to the rose and goes inside to leave it on the table. She quickly returns and gives Santana a huge smile.

"Ready to go?" Santana asks, smiling back.

"Definitely." Brittany answers while closing the door behind her. They start walking down the stairs, both nervous and trembling like crazy. So, Santana, in order to hold on to something and not fly away like she felt she was about to do, grabs Brittany's hand on the way down. Brittany blushes again and squeezes it. _This was so worth the wait. _Santana thinks to herself as they were walking to the lobby.

(Same Time, Rachel's Apartment)

"Why are you getting dressed?" Quinn asks Rachel.

"I'm going to watch Santana's date." Rachel answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Quinn asks, confused.

"Because we both know how Santana isn't dating material and she needs help. Didn't we discuss this last time?"

Quinn puts her thinking face on. "Right! But what if this time she actually does a good job?"

Rachel looks at Quinn for a few minutes, until they both break into laughter.

"Like THAT would ever happen." Rachel says in between laughs.

"Dude, in my Glee universe, when they go out on their first date, she asks Brittany if they're dating and when Brittany says they are, she starts crying." Quinn states.

"She's sooo whipped!" Rachel says, laughing harder.

"Lol, yeah Can I come with?"

"Sure." Rachel says.

And with that, they were out of the apartment.

(20 Minutes Later)

"What do you mean by 'my reservation has been taken'? I just got here!" Santana protests with the host.

"I'm sorry but it looks like if you did. Another girl, who said that was Santana Lopez, took 'your' reservation." She made air-quotation with her fingers. "She also extended the reservation for 20 more people."

"20 other people? Oh, I see! The restaurant will make more money with bigger reservations so you give it to her! I made that goddamn reservation about a week ago and you said that this was an 'oh-so-very-exclusive' restaurant that had limited space! How did you find so many tables?!" Asks a very pissed off Santana.

"Miss, she answered the security question that was made under this reservation, plus she knows the credit card number. So if you could please step aside so-"

"The bitch did what?! Where is she?! Imma go all Lima Heights on her-"

"Miss, don't make me call security." The host warns.

"San, let's just go. We can eat somewhere else." Brittany tries to calm Santana down.

"No, I wants to eat her. I wants to ends her. And also, I wants to show her how we do it in Lima Heights! And I'm getting what I wants!" Santana clarifies.

"I can't tell you who it is, it is against policy." The host says.

"Here's a twenty." Santana says, handing her over some cash.

"She's in the terrace."

Santana smirks and grabs Brittany's hands, walking over to the terrace. Once in the terrace, she spots a huge table with many expensive-looking people with expensive-looking clothes walking around it. Brittany gives her a confused shrug, so they walk over.

"Um, excuse me? " Santana says once she approaches them.. The whole group totally ignores her, so she tries again getting annoyed. "Excuse me?" She gets ignored again.

"SHUT UP!" Brittany screams out, making the whole table shut up and face her, even Santana. Santana just stares at her wide-eyed, surprised by her authority. Brittany starts blushing, so Santana throws her a wink which makes the blonde giggle.

"So, there seems to be some kind of misunderstanding." Santana says while facing the table again. "You people took my reservation and well- Crap." Her words are interrupted by the sight of someone she did not expect to be part of the group. No wonder they took her reservation! She could have answered her security question and she could have also taken her credit card! That Chinese bitch… "Tina?" She asks the girl who looks scared as fuck.

"Um…" Santana notices that the girl already has had a few drinks with such few words. "Do I know you?"

_You've got to be kidding me. _Santana thinks back to herself, pissed off at Tina for taking her reservation and then denying that she knows her. She was so going to get it. But for now, all she could do is play along, since it's in their friendship manual.

"No." She says with a sarcastic smile. "But if I don't talk to you privately, you will get to know me. You'll get to know this side of me I call 'Snix'. So I suggest that you cooperate and join me."

Tina nods and stands up. She excuses herself from the table and walks over to where Santana and Brittany are standing in the distance.

"Tina, what the fuck?! Why did you take my reservation?! And who are all those people?!" Santana asks furiously.

"I'm sorry! That's just Kenny and a few staff people! He just wanted to-" Tina starts off but she is interrupted by Santana.

"Kenny? As in Kenny Ortega? As in that director? You're still talking to him?"

"Yeah! Turns out he gets a new assistant every week and since he couldn't hire Quinn, he decided to offer her the job. She's too much of a stuck-up, so she declined, and he offered it to me. I'm the new assistant of the week!"

"That's fucking fantastic, Tina." Says a very sarcastic Santana, making Brittany smirk. "Now, tell me, what does that have to do with my reservation?"

"He wanted to take the crew out to eat here. He asked me to reserve, but I forgot and once we got here I remembered that I didn't do it. So, I took your reservation and your credit card since I borrowed it last time for-"

"You BORROWED my credit card?" Santana asks.

"That's another story, just forget it! But I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you later!" Tina says, nervous as hell. "Please don't kill me!"

Santana sighs, trying to regain patience. "I won't kill you."

"Awesome." Tina says, while loosening up a bit.

"But where are we suppose to go now?!" Santana asks annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, San. We'll figure something out." Brittany says while taking her hand and giving her a huge smile. Santana smiles back at her and then looks back at Tina, with a death glare.

"You're safe." She says and then turns around, walking towards the door with Brittany right by her side. Tina just skips back to her table, feeling as lucky as a chicken on Thanksgiving morning.

As Santana and Brittany walk out, Rachel and Quinn lower the menus they were holding at the entrance to hide their faces.

"Where are they going?" Quinn asks Rachel.

"Maybe to another restaurant. Maybe a cleaner one." Rachel suggests.

"Well, we'll see." Quinn says while standing up from her chair. "Let's go." She says while extending her hand for Rachel to grab. Rachel blushes, but grabs her hand and stand up. And once again, they're following the two girls.

(30 Minutes Later)

"I have to admit. I was a little worried when you mentioned Dominos to eat since it's so not a dating place, BUT I have to admit that this was a very good idea. This pizza is awesome!" Santana told Brittany while chugging down her pizza.

"I know right! New York's Dominos is the best. And eating in front of the movie theater so we wouldn't miss the movie was an even better idea." Brittany happily agreed.

"Why? This is so informal! Honestly this is what a very cheap, unromantic guy would do. I'm giving you a bad impression here! I can't believe I suggested that we eat our pizza here." Santana said while dragging out the cheese.

"So? Who cares if it's informal! It's fun! It's spontaneous! I hate the whole planning everything out before the date. I always forget the whole schedule and then my date ends up asking me if I'm on drugs or something. I always saw it as a polite way of asking if I'm naturally so stupid."

Santana stops eating and looks at Brittany, who seems unaffected by her own words. She's mentally going all Lima Heights on any asshole that may have made Brittany feel stupid; but at the same time she's mentally hugging them. If they would have seen what she sees, Brittany would be both taken and wanted. But honestly, there's nothing worse than knowing that somebody made Brittany feel bad about herself. Or even worse; knowing that somebody may have made her cry. No, worse; that she may actually believe what they say. "Did you really mean it?" Santana asks after a long pause.

"Mean what?" Brittany asks, eyeing everybody walking around.

"That you're stupid." Santana clarifies.

Brittany also stops eating and gives her a questioning look.

"The day we had the fight, you said you were stupid because you believed everything I said. Did you really mean it?" Santana asks again.

Brittany tilts her head, thinking her answer through. "I don't know. I guess sometimes I do mean it. Well, no, most of the time. People never seem to let me forget. And it's so frustrating because I get myself and my close friends do, too. But over time, I realized that I think differently than everybody else. And that's not a bad thing."

"It's not. It's great, actually." Santana looks at Brittany and gives her a shy smile, which Brittany mirrors.

"You do, too." Brittany says. Santana gives her a weird look, so she adds on. "You think differently. That's why you get me so well. You've always gotten me. But you over think things. That's how we ended up in that fight on the first place. But you get me. Better than anybody else, I guess."

Santana blushes and then starts talking. "I guess we're awesome like that."

"Yeah, awesome."

Brittany and Santana stare at each other, smiling wide for a few more seconds, until Santana leans in and places a peck on Brittany's lips.

"Want to get some ice-cream?" She asks once she stands up.

"You read my mind." Santana helps her stand up, they grab their pizza boxes, throw them away and head for ice-cream.

(20 Minutes Later)

After they get some ice cream, they decide to eat it while walking around NY. They decide to pick up on their last conversation and how they think differently than everybody else, because that will forever be one of the things that will unite them the most.

"So, you don't like taking someone's hand?" Santana asks Brittany.

"I do! It's sweet and adorable and I love how it's a way to grab on to the one you love. But, I rather take someone's pinkie." Brittany says while savoring her favorite ice cream.

"Haha, why? I mean that's so not movie like!" Santana asks, smiling.

"Because hands are used for everything. They are used to eat, they are used to draw, they are used to masturbate, they are used to pray, and they are used to hold anything. Hands are used for everything you do. Loving someone shouldn't be something else you do. It should be different than anything else. It should be unique and it shouldn't be taken for granted like if it was something else. You use your hands for everything, why use it to hold the person you love? It's just weird. But a pinkie is only used for one thing; to make a promise. And that's what love is. Love is a promise you make to yourself and to the person who is wrapping her pinkie around yours. It is a promise that says 'forever and always'. I don't want to just hold someone so they don't go anywhere else; I want to promise someone that I won't leave."

Santana looks at her in between smiles."That's beautiful, Britt."

Brittany shrugs. "I do my best. You're turn!"

"Umm, let me think." Santana does her thinking face. "I honestly don't know what to say. I think I already told you everything."

"Oh, come on San. There's got to be more to you."

"I'm not a very deep person, you know."

Brittany rolls her eyes and laughs. "Actually, I don't! You're really deep and sentimental, even if you try to make yourself so shallow and cold-hearted."

"I do not!" Santana asks laughing but shocked at the same time.

"You so do! Especially before I met you, according to Rachel! And even though you never show it with me, sometimes you show it with others. Especially when you're hurt."

"That's so not true."

Brittany glances at her with a "Yeah, right" look written all over her face.

"Ok! So maybe a little!" Santana gives in and takes a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Why?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Why what?" Santana asks with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Why are you like that?"

Santana swallows her ice cream and gets serious. No, not serious. She just starts thinking. She starts thinking of an answer. Or a lie. Or anything really. This has always been Santana's sensitive side and she's never opened up about it. Mainly because nobody ever bothered to ask. And if somebody ever tried to, she would bitch-slap them with her vicious, vicious words and pretend like if the question was never brought up. But she couldn't do that to Brittany. In fact, she couldn't just lie and pretend that the question wasn't asked. This is Brittany she's talking about.

"You don't have to answer. It's ok." Brittany says, noticing her hesitation.

"No." Santana says while throwing away her ice cream cup. "I want to answer."

"Ok." Brittany says while chewing on her cone. "Then what's the answer?"

"I don't know." Santana says, starting to get frustrated with herself.

"Well, there's got to be something. Maybe a childhood memory. Or a death. Or a heartbreak. People aren't so closed up just because." Brittany says, still chewing on her cone.

"Well, there is one thing." Santana says, looking forward and avoiding Brittany's eyes.

Brittany stops chewing and looks at her. "What's that one thing?"

"When I was around seven, I was severely bullied at school. People would make fun of me because of my heritage. They would mock me because I was black. Then they would mock me because I was just tanned and because I would speak Spanish, also known as Garbish for them, mainly because they never understood it so they called it that. I was just the black/Latina girl surrounded by white blondes with perfect complexions."

"Like me?" Brittany asks shyly.

"Physically? Well, yeah, but you are way prettier." Brittany smiles at that. "But emotionally? No. You're an angel. They were racist devils." Santana sighs. "Anyways, well they were always picking on me. And I would let them because I never learned how to defend myself. I was scared of defending myself. Mainly because the queen bitch was my first crush. I never really realized that after a while later. Anyways, well I was the good shy girl that would cry every day at school. But once I would go home, everything was ok. Why? Well, because of Sesame Street." Brittany giggles. "Sesame Street was my favorite show growing up. I liked every character, except Oscar because he was mean and the Count because he was scary. But overall, I liked them all, but my favorite was Elmo. Elmo was my hero. He had a magic crayon, he had his own segment on the show, he had a computer, he had objects that would do whatever he would say, he would play with kids, even kids that looked like me, and he was just awesome. He was the star. And ever since I was little, I loved being the star. So I had to idolize a star.

One day, our teacher organized a field trip. To my surprise, the trip was to go to a Sesame Street show. Obviously, I was thrilled. Not only was I going to go watch my favorite show live, but I was going to meet Elmo because no matter what anybody else said or did, I was going to meet my Elmo. We arrived to the show and we watched it. I loved it. Honestly, it was the best show ever. Then, after the show, the characters did a greet and meet. I ran to the Elmo line and I decided to make it, even if it was kind of long. Our teacher decided to give us like 2 hours to meet the characters, so we stayed a while longer while she got a few drinks. After 50 agonizing minutes, there was only one person in front of me to meet Elmo. I was so nervous. My role model was right in front of me and I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was about to explode. Then, the beautiful queen bee from my class came up to me and asked me if she could cut in front of me. She made me even more nervous, so I nodded and let her cut. I thought that if I was nice, she would be nice to me, too. After she cut, she gave me a smile and then looked to the back of the line. She yelled out 'Guys! I'm up next! Come over here!' and all the people from my class cut the line with her. There were around 30 kids in front of me now, making me feel more far away from Elmo than ever. The security people and other parents just let them do it. One said 'Kids will be kids' and laughed afterwards. It was almost as if adults didn't give a shit about my misfortunes. Time passed and every kid from my class got to meet him. Time passed and there were fewer and fewer people in front of me. Then , I was next. After the last kid from my class talked to him, Elmo whispered something to the guy right next to him. The guy, probably repeating what Elmo told him, said: 'Well, that's all for tonight! Elmo is tired but he will come back next year and give you all another show! Good night everybody!'. Then Elmo stood up and said: 'Elmo loves you!'. The kids behind me started to cry. Elmo was escorted out. Parents took their kids and they all left the line. But I stayed there for a few more minutes. I was shocked. I was pissed. I was silently crying out of anger. That was the first time I ever experienced anger."

"So, you never met him?" Brittany asked with a low voice, throwing away her napkin.

"Oh, I did." Santana said. "You see, after I processed the whole thing, I went after him. There was barely anybody around, the rest of my class was outside probably looking for my alcoholic teacher, the security people were chilled since these weren't real 'celebrities', so basically I could do whatever I wanted. I went through the door that Elmo went through and I found myself backstage. Once backstage, I looked for Elmo around. Nobody cared about me walking around, so I kept looking until I found Elmo's door. I got nervous again because I was going to get to really meet him. Best part was that I was going to have him all for myself. So, I went in. Once I slightly opened the door, I saw Elmo's head on the dressing room's couch. I panicked and I got so scared that I opened the door wide while yelling 'Elmo!' with wide eyes. The first thing I see after I bust in is Elmo's body with a human head. The guy was smoking and drinking when he jumped and looked back at me. He said: 'Shit! Kid! How did you get in here?!'. I didn't say anything because everything was too much to take in. He got really nervous once he saw me tearing up, so he took a paper and started signing it while saying 'Shit, shit, shit' a lot of times. He offered me the paper saying 'here's Elmo's autograph! He's kind of busy right now, so he'll see you next year!'. He was such an ass. I can't believe he thought I would believe something like that. I knew what was going on. Elmo wasn't real. He lied to me. He pretended to be a happy, angelic person when he was only a drinking, smoking liar. Then he tried to lie to me again. That was my breaking point.

I ran out crying and went straight to the first door I could find because I hated when people would see me crying so I would always run to the nearest door to lock myself up to cry. I ran into Oscar's dressing room and he was still fully dressed. He looked up at me and asked me what was wrong. I said that Elmo lied to me in between sobs. He was barely touched by my words. Honestly it was like he didn't really care. He just hated being disturbed. He looked at me and said 'that's life' and looked away. I stayed there looking at him attentively, trying to find his lie, but I couldn't. I controlled my sobs, finding comfort in his words. I asked him after a while 'How do I make it stop hurting?' He looked at me again, still with the Oscar outfit on his head and body, and after an awkward silence he said 'I don't. I store up the pain and use it later on to make myself respected enough to never be lied to again.' And then he looked away."

Brittany looked at Santana with sad eyes, waiting for Santana to finish her story. "When I went back to the bus, I stayed quiet the whole ride. When I went back home, I didn't watch Sesame Street, I just went straight to my Elmo-themed room. I looked around, so pissed at the world. I didn't know what I was mostly mad about. Maybe I was mad because I was too nice and I let the pretty girl cut in front of me, being completely selfless. Maybe I was mad because I didn't do anything when all the people were cutting in front of me. Maybe I was mad because nobody cared if people were taking my spot and they just left me alone and helpless. Maybe I was mad because Elmo pretended to be somebody he wasn't and I felt lied to. Maybe I was mad because the character I hated the most was the one that didn't lie to me. Maybe I was following Oscar's advice. Whatever it was, it drove me insane enough to take all my Elmo stuff, put it in a lot of boxes and store it far away in my closet. I slept with a blank room and a thousand shattered dreams. That was enough to make me wake up the next day and beat the beautiful blonde up. That was the day I promised myself that I would never let anybody or anything come in between me and what I want; because if I do, once I get what I wanted on the first place, it may not be what I was looking for anymore. I promised myself that I would never be lied to again. And I promised myself that I would find out what Oscar meant that day. And once I closed myself up, became a bitch, and I was alone, I finally got what he meant. I stored up all the pain, I used it against everybody else, and I became respected enough to never be ridiculed again. Of course, meeting Rachel and Quinn and Tina made things a little bit better, but I guess I got used to being this way. And here I am. Until I met you. Now I'm not as bitchy as before."

They both stayed quiet for a few more minutes, until Brittany spoke up. "That's really sad, San."

"Yeah, well, life is sad."

Brittany, obviously heartbroken by her story, took her pinkie and wrapped it up with Santana's. "It's not sad when I'm with you."

"It's not sad at all." Santana agrees, blushing like a Latin tomato by her gesture.

"Well." Brittany starts saying while turning them around. "We better head back. The movie starts in 10 minutes and we're like 20 minutes away."

"Race ya?" Santana says with a devilish smirk.

"Only if you don't let my pinkie go and leave it behind while running." Brittany says, with her beautiful smile.

"I would never leave any part of you behind." Santana says, while gently cupping Brittany's face with her hands. Brittany leans in and places her lips on top of Santana's. They don't know how long they stay there; all they know is that they start making out on the middle of the street until somebody accidently pushes them while walking by.

"We really need to go back!" Brittany says laughing.

"We do! Let's go!"

And they run together back to the movie theater.

(During The Movie)

"This is the most boring date in the world! I can't believe I let you drag me into this!" Quinn protests to Rachel a few seats away from Santana and Brittany. "I mean, they eat in front of a movie theater, they talk and make out in the middle of the street and sidewalk, and now they make out during the whole movie! I'm soooo bored!"

"First of all, I didn't drag into this. Second of all, I am glad that this is such a monotonous date. This is the first rendezvous that Santana has not ruined; I am proud of her. Yes, I did expect some drama so I could stop it, but she has made the perfect date. Even if it's just pizza, ice cream, and a movie. Brittany seems pretty satisfied." Rachel points at Brittany who is currently on top of Santana, swallowing Santana's lips.

"Well, if she gets any more satisfied, they may get kicked out." Quinn concludes.

After a few more minutes of silence, Quinn talks again. "You know… I haven't gone out on a date since like forever. "

Rachel gives her a confused look. "Really? Didn't you go out on a date with Puck?"

"No." She quietly confesses. "I was trying hard to be bisexual, I guess, just to have a little fun. But he isn't my type."

"So, you're a full on lesbian?"

"Yes, I am a full on lesbian." Silence. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Rachel asks, ignoring the boring movie.

"Are you like asexual or something?"

Rachel gives her a 'what the fuck' look and turns her way. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you haven't gone out on a date since high school or something."

"That doesn't mean I'm asexual."

"You're right. But the fact that you haven't liked anyone SINCE high school kind of does."

"Who said I didn't?"

Quinn brings her eyebrows together.

"I mean, who said I didn't like anybody?"

"You like someone?"

Rachel looks away. "Oh my God, you so do! Who is he?!"

Silence. "Who said it was a boy?" Rachel whispers back.

"Oh my god, it's a girl?! Who?!" Quinn whispers-yells.

The conversation was interrupted by Rachel's text tone. "Crap."

"Who is it?" Quinn asks.

"It's our director. We have an emergency meeting in 20 minutes and whoever doesn't show up is fired." Rachel stands up and starts grabbing her things quickly. "Crap. Crap. Crap."

"What about Santana? Does she have to go?" Quinn asks while looking at Santana who checked her phone while Brittany was kissing her neck, but then she threw it to the floor and kept kissing Brittany.

"I think that THAT should answer your question. Let's just force her out." Rachel says while walking over to Santana in the darkness that is the movie theater.

"Pssst." Rachel whispers once they are close to Santana. "Santaaanaaaa."

Santana separates from Brittany's lips and looks at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn is waving at her with a huge smile and Rachel looks kind of disturbed. "What are you guys doing here?" She whispers back.

"We came here to supervise your date, but we have noticed that everything has gone smoothly, so congratulations. But now we're here to tell you that we have to go to Broadway." Rachel explained.

"Why?" Brittany asks while waving back at Quinn.

"We have a meeting." Santana says with a sigh. "But it can wait." She continues kissing Brittany fiercely.

"Bob said that whoever didn't go was going to get fired." Rachel arguments.

"Oh no, San!" Brittany says while backing away. "You have to go!"

"But I don't want to." Santana whimpers.

"We'll go together and then…" She whispers something to Santana's ear.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Santana asks with a smirk. "Let's go!" And then they leave the movie theater.

(30 Minutes Later)

Quinn decided to go to her house and let her friends go to Broadway on their own. Once they got there, they found out that two meetings were made: one for the main cast and another one for the extras. The main cast, the group in which Santana and Rachel were, left for their meeting, leaving Brittany with the extras. It was going to be a fast meeting, so there was no need to worry.

"What's your favorite musical?" One of the extras asked Brittany.

"Footloose." The blonde simply answers.

"No, I mean Broadway musical." The extra clarified.

"Aren't they the same thing?" The blonde asked innocently.

The cast had been talking for her for the past few minutes and they clearly noticed that Brittany wasn't as 'smart' as them. They were taking any little thing the blonde would say to make fun of her; Santana DOES hate the cast after all, they were all too stuck up. "Sure it is, blondie. Have you seen the Tony awards?"

"No, but in high school my school made the Johnny Awards. Johnny was my school principal, so he named the awards after himself." The blonde answered, feeling awkward since so many people were around her, laughing at anything she might say.

"Fascinating." The extra that was asking all the questions said. "So, Brittany, where do you work?"

"The BreadStix Factory." The blonde said shyly.

That made the little extra-crowd snicker pretty loud. "The BreadStix Factory? Isn't that one of the cheapest and dirtiest restaurants in town? Please tell me you are the chef so that the food's quality makes sense." That made the extras laugh.

"It's not dirty or cheap. And I'm not the cook, I'm just a waiter." She explains looking down.

"That's amazing, Brittany." The main extra said. She looked to the back, searching for the door to see if Santana was still inside to make sure she wouldn't catch her saying what she was about to say, but the meeting was still in session. "So, I have a question sweetheart. Why are you with Santana? Are you two dating?"

Brittany felt really weird about everything, so she decided to give her little information. "Santana and I aren't together yet. We're just going on dates, that's all."

"Oh, but you obviously like her. And she obviously likes you. Right?" The extra kept looking for information.

"I guess." Brittany admitted.

"Well, why do you like her?" The extra asked.

"Because she's beautiful, smart, sweet, and because she's obviously way nicer than all of you." Brittany said, getting irritated by so many people making her feel so stupid.

The group started saying "ohhhh" like in a 'burn' kind of way. The only one that crossed her arms and gave her a bitchy glance with a serious face was the one that was asking her questions. When everybody calmed down, she started talking again. "Brittany, you want to know what that meeting is about?"

"Sugar, don't cross the line." One of the extras warned her.

"I won't." Sugar said. "Well, as you probably know, we had our first show a few nights ago."

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't come because I was working but I'm going to the next one." The blonde said.

"Awesome. Well, Santana must have told you that we sold out." Sugar kept saying.

"Santana didn't tell me that, but Rachel did."

"Well, I guess you know what it means when shows sell out rapidly, especially since our next few shows are already sold out."

"No… What does it mean?"

"It means that we get to go on tour." Sugar said. "Around United States."

"Well, that's-"

"Did Santana tell you?" Sugar insisted.

"No…" The blonde admitted shyly.

"So, Santana didn't tell you that today's meeting was consisted in talking about the tour; when that's all we've been talking about these past few days?"

"No…"

"Did she tell you that she wasn't thinking of going?" Sugar asked.

"What? She's not going?" Brittany asked curiously.

"She said she didn't want to go." Sugar inquired.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"She said she had to finish some things over here. That she wasn't ready to go. Do you want to know why?"

Brittany stayed quiet, analyzing everything through. People thought she was stupid; that she couldn't understand or get things easily. Sometimes it was true, sometimes it wasn't. But when it came to Santana, she was a valedictorian. She knew the girl from head to toes. She knew how sweet and understanding she might be. She knew that even though she made herself look like the toughest cookie in the jar, she was just batter inside. She knew how Santana was a screw up; because she was trying so hard to be so tough or she would let herself fall easily over anything. Don't get Brittany wrong; she KNEW Santana was strong. But when it came to Brittany… There was nothing as soft and weak as her. And she proved it today with the one sentence that made Brittany melt: _'I would never leave any part of_ _you behind.' _"She's thinking about staying because of me, isn't she?"

Sugar gave her a smirk. "The girl does have a brain. Brava."

Then out of the sudden, the door behind them opened and a pissed off Santana and a serious-looking Rachel came out. As soon as Santana noticed that Brittany was surrounded by all her bitchy extras, she screamed at Brittany from a distance so she wouldn't have to face them. "Brittany let's go."

Brittany looked at Sugar, who just gave her a shrug and said: "Word of advice? Santana belongs in the spotlight. You belong behind a restaurant's podium. If I were you, I would let her shine because obviously you already had your time in Footloose." Brittany gave her a questioning look, so Sugar continued; now whispering. "I saw you, yes. You were good, yes. But that's all you're ever going to be. Do us both a favor and stop holding Santana back. If you keep her all for yourself, she'll regret letting you. And then you'll have a girl with broken dreams by your side."

"Brittany, let's go!" Santana approached them, gave them dirty looks, and took Brittany's hand. She started walking away, pulling Brittany with her. Once they were out of sight, with Rachel closely behind, Santana spoke to Brittany. "Did they say something to you? Did they insult you or did they make fun of you?"

"No." Brittany lied, looking down.

"Britt, you know you can tell me." Santana tried again.

"I know. But nothing happened." Silence fell upon them. "So what was the meeting about?"

"Oh." Santana was caught off guard. "Nothing important."

"Oh… Ok…" The blonde knew she was lying so she approached the subject in another way. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"Don't Broadway shows go on tour or something?"

The Latina tensed up at the question; something that did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "Well, yeah, some. Why?"

"I was just thinking that since your show sold out that you might go to tour or something. Am I right?"

Again the Latina was taken by surprise. "Um, no. I don't think so anyways. The directors don't like that."

As much as the blonde wanted to believe that, she couldn't. "Ok." She quietly said.

They got on a taxi, the three of them, and it was pretty silent. They were all so concentrated in their own little words, that they didn't notice when the taxi driver stopped and left them in front of their building. When the taxi driver said that they had arrived, Santana just opened her purse and gave him some money. The three girls got out and started walking upstairs in pure silence. Once they reached Santana's and Rachel's apartment, Rachel finally broke the silence. "I'm going to go inside."

Santana nodded and she let the smaller girl go inside. She looked back at Brittany, who was opening her own apartment. "Well, goodnight." The blonde said.

Santana gave her a questioning look. "Goodnight?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow or something." The blonde said going inside and trying to shut the door behind her.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana stopped the door midway, making Brittany look at Santana. "What did they say?" She asked again.

Brittany looked at Santana's sad eyes and she just wanted to hug her and apologize for making her worried. She wanted to tell her everything they said to get it out of her system. She wanted to just sleep in Santana's arms and wake up to find her right next to her. She wanted to go out on more dates with the brunette. She wanted to do so much with her; but she knew there was only one thing she could do FOR her: let her live her dream. She wasn't going to the queen bee from her class, preventing her from meeting Elmo. She wasn't going to be what Santana would look back at and remember as the person that made her break the promise she made to herself about not letting anything come in between her and what she wants. Santana has worked hard to get here; to be on Broadway as the lead. She deserves this chance. She deserves to be happy. And Brittany wasn't planning on getting in between her and her dreams. "Nothing." She said. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk later." And then she closed the door, leaving the Latina staring at nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a short one! With a little surprise ;) enjoy! Btw I think I may do like 1 more chapter soo 1 to go!**

Santana turned around, wondering what could have gone wrong. Wondering what she had said or what maybe Sugar had said or what happened. She tried to walk back to her apartment, but she couldn't. Everything just happened so fast that she found it all hard to believe. It was like one minute Brittany and her were great and the next they were all distant again. And Santana hated that more than anything else in the world. Feeling the rejection creep around her heart, she took a step forward to go back to her apartment, but something felt wrong. It wasn't even her heart or her brain talking to her, it was just her instincts. Walking towards her apartment felt wrong and she didn't even know why. She had never felt like this before and it terrified her. She took another step, reminding herself that tomorrow was a new day and she could fix everything then, but she started to feel worse. It's like every step she took away from that door, something would scream at her to turn around and she didn't even know why. She just wanted to do what she always did: fix things when they were cooled down. But her heart had another idea. Deep down she knew she shouldn't have lied to Brittany again, but the question took her by surprise. Deep down, she knew she should force Brittany into talking to her. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she went home, but she took another step anyways.

That was when it hit her. She didn't have tomorrow. She never knew what tomorrow would hold with Brittany. Tomorrow was always late for the both of them. She was always delaying all their issues and that's how they got worse. She couldn't leave again. She had to stay. She had to fix this. Right now. So she turned around and slightly ran back to Brittany's door. "Brittany!" She knocked forcefully. "Brittany, open the door!" She kept knocking until the door was wide opened.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany asked confused.

"I lied." Santana said without thinking about it. "We are going on tour."

Brittany sighted. "I know."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Santana asked.

"Because I know you lie for a reason, San. I know you were going to end up telling me when you were ready to talk about the tour and about how you were staying here because of me."

Santana closed her eyes. "That's what Sugar told you, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah."

"And what else did she say?" Santana pressed on while Brittany looked down. "Brittany.." Santana cupped her cheeks and chin and made her look at her. "Please tell me."

"That I'm not good enough for you." Santana sighted. "And that I'm holding you back..." Brittany looked down again.

"Brittany, look at me." Brittany shook her head, so Santana got closer and lifted her head again. "Brittany, look at me." Brittany looked at her straight in her eyes. "Do you feel like that?" Brittany looked down again. "Britt, please answer me?" Santana said above a whisper, making Brittany look at her again.

"You want to know why I was so happy that I got that role in Footloose? And why I started working in the BreadStix Factory? And why I helped Rachel with those sexy classes?"

"Because you wanted to help with the fundraiser and because you wanted to get discovered? And because you wanted to work in my favorite restaurant? And to help Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Kind of. But mostly because I wanted to make you proud..."

"Britt, I'm always proud of you, why would you try to do that?"

"Because you're in Broadway, Santana. I'm just a frustrated, stupid waitress that can't land her dancing dream job." Santana gave her a sad look. "You made it, San. You made your dreams come true. You have all you deserve. I wanted to make you proud by showing you that I can do something right. That I'm good at something. You're amazing at what you do, San. I don't do anything constructive."

"Brittz that's not true. I mean sure, you haven't been able to fulfill your dreams but you're not just a frustrated, stupid waitress that can't land her dream job to me. You're the best neighbor, friend, dancer, and Brittany there's ever been to me. You're the best party-thrower. You're the best pet owner. You're the brightest angel here on Earth. And now, to show you how special and amazing you are to me, I'm going to ask you if..." Santana took Brittany's hands while looking straight into her eyes. "Would you do me the honor of becoming the best thing that's ever been mine? Because that's what you mean to me. You wouldn't be just a girlfriend to me. You'd be my everything. You're THAT amazing. And that's all I want from you. So, what do you say?"

Brittany looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "But San, what about your tour?"

"We have a month to worry about that."

"But I don't want to get in between you and your dreams..."

"I said we had a month to worry about that. We'll figure it out later. Just do me the honor of being my girlfriend today."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and wrapped her long arms around her neck. "Yes. I want to be your girlfriend. I would love that."

Santana smiled and leaned in, meeting Brittany half-way. "Thank you.. For making me so happy." She whispered before catching her girlfriend's lips.

They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And without even noticing it, they walked back inside Brittany's apartment. Once inside, Santana kicked the door closed without separating their lips. They kept walking backwards, until Brittany bumped into the couch and accidently sat down on the arm-rester thing, bring Santana down with her. They giggled a bit and kept kissing, caressing their tongues against each other's. Santana started playing with Brittany's hair, settling between her legs. Brittany moaned into her mouth while she roamed her hands over Santana's covered body. Santana separated from Brittany, giving her a chance to take off her shirt and she did. Once Brittany took it off, Santana attacked Brittany's lips once again. Brittany started roaming her hands over her girlfriend's body, taking off Santana's bra in the process. She softly pinched her nipples and started caressing her breasts, making Santana moan. Santana separated from Brittany's lips and took off her shirt and then she started kissing her jaw line. She then gently nibbled and licked her earlobe, and in between licks she whispered "Bed. Now." Brittany happily nodded and took Santana by surprise by standing up quickly and picking her up. Santana gasped, surprised by Brittany's strength and by the fact that Brittany had picked her up by her ass, with her front against Brittany's stomach, with an easy access to kiss her some more, which she did, so basically it took her by surprise.

On their way to their bedroom, Brittany surprisingly didn't trip or lose her balance. Once she got to the bed she gently placed Santana on the bed while getting on top of her. She kept kissing her fiercely while running her fingers over her arms while Santana grabbed Brittany's hair. To breathe, Brittany stopped kissing Santana, resulting in two panting girls getting lost into each other's eyes. And then Brittany said something she's wanted to say since the day she first saw Santana. The three words she had said to other people but never meant. The three words that made her heart do back-kicks. She finally declared her love to Santana. "I love you."

Santana tensed up, not used to hearing those words said to her. But she quickly relaxed, realizing that it couldn't have felt more natural. So for once, she let her heart take over the moment. "I love you, too." And their lips crashed once again. It started off with some, sweet lady kisses filled with love, but they soon heated up again, making them both hungry for more. Brittany started kissing and sucking Santana's neck, making sure to leave some hickies. Santana pressed Brittany's head harder against her neck, while her other hand was searching for Brittany's. Once she found it, she entangled it with hers and squeezed it hard, making Brittany squeeze her back. Brittany ran kisses through Santana's jaw line again until she found her mouth. Once she found her mouth, she placed one, long chaste kiss on her lips and then she kissed her chin. After kissing her chin, she kissed her neck again and kept going down until she found Santana's nipples. Once she got them inside her mouth, she started sucking on them, making Santana moan in appreciation.

"Fuck, Britt..." Brittany gave her a mischievous smile and sucked on her other nipple a little, until Santana moaned again. After the moan, she kissed the area under Santana's breasts and then she kissed all of Santana's stomach. Santana was soaking wet, but she liked this. She liked feeling so loved by someone. She liked feeling so loved by Brittany and that was all that mattered. In fact, she loved it. Her wetness could wait, even if she felt she was about to explode. Brittany kept gently kissing every inch of her girlfriend's body and while she did, she decided to rub Santana's still clothed clit. Santana jumped at the sudden touch but quickly relaxed as Brittany kept gently rubbing it while kissing her stomach. She started to rub it a little bit faster while going up again and sucking on Santana's nipple.

"Oh My God, Britt.. Yes..." Santana moaned while Brittany started rubbing faster. And without a warning, Santana came. She shook under Brittany's touch, embarrassed by the fact that she came without Brittany actually touching her. Brittany just smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips while going back down to Santana's legs. She started to slowly pull of Santana's pants and underwear, making Santana anxious for Brittany's touch again. Once she took them off, she was about to get on top of Santana until she stopped her.

"You don't get to do anything more until you're completely naked on top of me." Brittany gulped hard, already soaking for just touching Santana. She followed Santana's orders and took off the remaining of her clothes quickly and got on top of Santana again. Her lips found Santana's rather fast, and since she got so distracted by her kisses, she forgot what she was doing and just gently stroked Santana's face. Santana broke off from the kiss, with a desperate look on her face. "Britt, please." Brittany remembered, smiled and continued kissing Santana while lowering her hand. She teased Santana a bit until she placed her hand on top of Santana's clit, making her jump a little again. She rubbed it a few times, earning a moan from Santana. After she finished with the teasing, she placed a finger on Santana's opening and gently entered it. Santana gasped, which broke off their kiss. Santana closed her eyes and whimpered at Brittany's slow pace. Brittany quickly catching on, started going a little bit faster while inserting a second finger.

"Fuck.." Santana whimpered out in pleasure, making Brittany even hornier than before. She started to thrust in even faster while grinding a bit against Santana's leg. Santana moaned Brittany's name as loud as she could, making Brittany moan too. Brittany added a third finger and started going even faster, making a satisfying whack after each trust. She started grinding even faster and harder, following her finger's lead.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.." Santana moaned in between every whack, making Brittany go in super speed. "Oh God Britt I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." Brittany looked at Santana straight in the eyes for a few more seconds, watching her getting closer to her climax. Santana looked so beautiful, it made her orgasm escalate faster, too. "I love you." She said to Santana and then Brittany hit Santana's spot, making her go overboard. "FUCCKKKK...!" The sight of Santana coming with such intensity made Brittany come with her, both of their earning a satisfying orgasm. Brittany fell right next to Santana, panting hard but not as hard as Santana.

"That was awesome." Brittany said in between pants, exhausted by all her work.

"Is awesome." Santana corrected once she evened out her breathing.

"Huh?" Brittany asked confused.

"Who said I'm done with you?" Those simple words made Brittany wet again.

Santana sat down straight and then flipped Brittany over. After flipping her over, she placed herself between her legs, letting Brittany's odor get her high. After a few seconds of letting herself get intoxicated, she dived in Brittany's clit. Brittany moaned at the contact, making Santana lick the clit harder. She sucked and licked, earning a moan between every suck from Brittany. Brittany grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Santana kept sucking on her clit and then she added a finger. Brittany moaned out Santana's name, making Santana stop sucking her clit to go up and kiss her. She kissed her quickly and desperately while thrusting in and out her finger. She started using her thumb to rub her clit while she kissed her. Brittany looked as if she was about to hit climax so she started to pump in harder and rub faster. She then started kissing her jaw line while saying over and over you. "I love you, i love you, i love you. God you're so sexy." After a few more thrusts, Brittany let herself go and climaxed harder than before. Santana smiled while watching her girl hit her orgasm. She had to admit this sight was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She just knew she would never be able to get enough. Once Brittany settled down, Santana placed herself right next to Brittany. Brittany hugged her while Santana placed her head on her girlfriend's bare chest. Brittany took the covers on the side and put them on top of them. Once she did, she kissed Santana's head, making Santana smile wide, which Brittany felt.

"What?" Brittany asked, also smiling.

"I just love you so much." Santana admitted.

"I love you, too, San." And she hugged her even tighter.

Santana took Brittany's hand and placed their entangled hands on top of Brittany's belly. "I'm so happy." She admitted.

"Me, too."

Santana's breathing evened out after a couple of minutes, making Brittany believe she was asleep. Just as she was about to say goodnight to her sleeping beauty, Santana spoke up. "Britt, I'm scared." She said just above a whisper.

"What are you scared of?" She asked while running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Losing you by going to the tour. Britt, I don't want to go."

"Santana..." She sat up straight, making Santana sit up, too. "Look, you worked hard for this. You have to go. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you to come back."

"Britt, it will be months! It's not fair for you!"

"Santana, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else in this world. That's enough to make me fight for this. I need your help to do it."

Santana looked at Brittany with tear-filled eyes. "I love you so much it hurts me."

"The feeling is mutual, then." Brittany leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "Don't worry about the future yet. We have a month together. Let's enjoy it. Let's just go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok." Santana gave her another small kiss and they both laid down in their original position.

"Good night, Britt."

"Good night, Santana."

"I love you, Britt." Santana said yawning.

"I love you too, Sanny."

And with that, they let themselves fall asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"No." Santana said firmly.

"Santana..." Rachel warned.

"No." Santana deadpanned.

"Santana.." Rachel tried again.

"No." Santana repeated.

"Santaanaaa." Rachel sang.

"Berry, don't sing before I drink my coffee. In fact don't sing like ever again here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards Santana. "You have to pack, Santana. We leave tomorrow morning."

"I don't wanna pack." Santana said while throwing herself on the bed.

"Santana, I didn't ask you if you wanted to pack or not. You are going to pack, before I ends you."

Santana stood up abruptly. "Oh no, Berry that's my line! And only because your stupid diva show aired and became a hit doesn't mean you can have your pathetic excuse for a crew to follow us even to the bathrooms while we bathe!"

"Cut!" Sue Sylvester yelled, making the crew stop recording everything. She walked towards Santana and started talking to her seriously. "I suggest you take this seriously, Boobs Magoo, this is for the benefit of-"

"Oh my god, Berry, did you tell her about my summer surgery?!" An enraged Santana asked Rachel.

"I thought it was basic, needed information for the benefit of our fans and-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Santana raced after Rachel, while Rachel ran around the apartment, all followed by the camera crew. Luckily, Quinn and Tina arrived with smoothies for all before Santana killed Rachel, which was something that everybody would have let happen only for the ratings.

"Whoa, whoa, guys! What's wrong?" Quinn asked them while Rachel hid behind her.

"Ugh. Nothing." Santana said while sitting on the couch. "This fucking camera crew is driving me insane! I want them out! "

"Uh, Santana, as much as I would like to actually spend some time with my family, we need our shots." Shuester said.

"Deal with our presence, Twinkleboobs!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"Berry, I'm begging you." An exhausted Santana said. "Make them leave. At least for now."

Rachel knew Santana, and she knew that Santana never begged, so she just gave her an apologist smile and a sad glance to Tina and Quinn, the other people who knew what this was really about. "Crew, could you guys please give us some quality alone time ? At least until tonight's gathering?" Rachel politely asked.

"Never. The emotional conversations are the best." Sue said.

"But-" Rachel tried to argue.

"I can see it now. This scene will be featured on the article of one of the most touching-reality-shows-moments of the year!" Schuester imagined.

"Guys.." Quinn also tried.

"I'm going to need you guys to move in a better angle and try to shed a few tears, is that easy for you all?" Will said.

"Hey! Miss Macho Man and Mister Sweater vest! I suggest you get out of our apartment, before I go all Lima Heights on your-"

(20 Minutes Later)

After a lot of threatening, arguing, and physical violence (which was all recorded), Tina thought about the brilliant idea of calling the cops, which made them leave faster than you can say "slushie".

"Santana, I know you don't want to pack, but we leave tomorrow morning. You can't postpone it until tomorrow." Rachel said once the four girls were alone and drinking their smoothies.

"How about I postpone it until Brittz and I decide to go on vacation together? How does that sound?" Santana asks sarcastically.

"Sweetie, we know you don't want to leave her. But she'll be here when you come back." Quinn tried to compromise while sucking on the smoothie's straw.

"Yeah, I mean, that girl adores you. She would always wait for you no matter what." Tina said.

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I don't want her to wait." Santana confessed.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked.

"I second that." Rachel said confused.

"Maybe I don't want her to wait for me until I'm out of tour. Maybe I don't want her to wait for me for that long. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy. Long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain since both people aren't really getting what they-"

"Oh no, you're not!" Quinn interrupted.

"What?!" Santana exclaimed.

"You're not going all Glee Universe on us and break up with her! No! Nu uh! Not on my watch!" Quinn deadpanned.

"What? No! I would never break up with her! We've only been officially together for a month! And After everything we've gone through, breaking up with her would be suicidal! That's stupid!" Santana said.

"That's ridiculous." Tina agreed.

"And idiotic." Rachel added.

"True that." Santana said.

"Ok good, just making sure. Well then, what are you saying?" Quinn asked.

"I'm saying that I love her, but I don't want her to wait for me."

"But she will anyways." Tina said.

"But she will anyways..." Santana sighted.

"We know it hurts, Santana. But we just want you to know that you are making the right choice. You have worked very hard to get to the peak of your career and you shouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of-"

"Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Drink your smoothie."

"Ok."

After a few seconds of listening to Tina's slurping, Quinn's sucking, and Rachel's gentle drinking, Santana got annoyed.

"Well, I rather be with Brittany than when you guys, so bye." She stood up, took her smoothie, and slashed Rachel's from her hands.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" She complained.

"Too bad." Santana said while walking to her door.

"But you have to pack!" Rachel tried again.

"Don't care." And with that Santana was out of the door.

Once in front of Brittany's door, she knocked until her girl opened the door.

"Hey, gorgeous." Brittany greeted.

"Hello there, beautiful." Santana pecked her on the lips and offered her Rachel's smoothie. "Smoothie is more refreshing than coffee, you know?" She winked after saying that, while Brittany took the smoothie.

"Oh, remember when I said that?" Brittany asked excited.

"Of course I do babe. It was on the day we met." Santana went inside and settled herself in one of the kitchen's stools, immediately followed by Brittany.

"We never did go out for smoothies." Brittany concluded.

"Never did." Santana said.

Brittany stood up from her stool and positioned herself between Santana's legs, rested her forehead against hers, and placed her hands on Santana's hips. "So tomorrow, huh?"

Santana also put her hands on Brittany's waist while exhaling. "Yep, babe. Tomorrow."

"This month has gone by like so fast." Brittany whispered.

"Well, of course it did. I mean, this.." She placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "Makes time go by way faster."

"We shouldn't have done that so much then. Maybe we would still have a week if we hadn't." Brittany analyzed.

"Maybe." She placed another kiss on her pink lips. "But I would have missed your lips too much."

"Me, too." Brittany leaned in and gave her a longer kiss. After a few seconds, Santana separated and wiggled her way out of Brittany's legs and stood up.

"No!" She said in between smiles. "No kissing right now! It's my last day here, help me make it special for you."

"San, everyday is special when I'm with you." Brittany complained.

"I know! But still! I want to make it extra special! What do you want to do?" Santana asked while taking Brittany's hands.

Brittany put her thinking face on and after thinking for a few seconds, she gave Santana an answer. "I want to take out for a walk Lord Tubbington. I am worried about his fatness. He may die or something."

"Britt..." Santana gave her a questioning look. "You can't walk a cat."

"Why?" Brittany questioned while tilting her head in the most adorable way ever, making Santana smile.

"Because it's a cat." Santana explained.

"So?" Brittany questioned again.

Santana couldn't take it. Her girlfriend was too adorable. "Ok fine. Do you have a leash?"

"Can I use a belt instead?" Brittany asked.

"What? Britt, no, we need a leash."

"But I don't have one."

"Then let's go buy one. And maybe some dog clothes for him."

"Why dog clothes?"

"I don't think he can fit in cat clothes, Brittz. "

"I made him fit last time."

"Still don't know how."

"Me neither."

"Well then." Santana said while checking her wallet for money. "I guess we better go to the pet store."

"Can we buy a hamster, too?"

"What? No."

"A guinea pig?"

"No, Britt.."

"A duck?"

"No way in hell.."

And with that they were out and about.

(5 Hours Later)

"I can't believe you bought me a hamster, a guinea pig, and caught me a duck!" Brittany said while going inside her apartment with Santana with a hamster and its box in one hand and Lord Tubbington and its leash in the other.

"Britt, you pouted and begged for me to get it for you since the minute you laid eyes on them. Seriously, you shouldn't be surprised at all." Santana said while carrying a basket with a duck in one arm and a box with a guinea-pig in the other.

"Not the duck, though." Brittany said while settling everyone down.

"You're right." The duck quaked, interrupting Santana. "You just looked at it and started crying because people were throwing it regular bread and not whole grain."

"San, it's bad for his diet." Brittany explained.

"Ok but where are we going to put all these animals?! I mean, the apartment is huge, but just with the fat cat there's not enough space for all." Santana said.

"San, Tubbs is not fat. He's chubby."

"He can roll over the duck and kill it!"

"Saannn.. Apologize! Motivate him for his diet."

Santana looked at Lord Tubbington, who had his usual "fuck my life, it's you" face on and decided to apologize. "I am sorry, Lord Tubbington. You are not fat. You are just so overweight it concerns me."

"Thank youu Santana!" Brittany said while pecking her on the lips.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Brittany let go of Santana and headed for her purse. "I'm going to go pay the taxi driver and look for the other stuff for our new pets. Be right back."

"Wait, Britt!" Brittany stopped and turned around. "Let me pay."

"No silly, you just payed everything else. Including that restaurant. It's my turn now."

"Ok, well at least give him a good tip! So he doesn't say anything about the stolen duck!" Santana said while Brittany walked out of the door.

"Ok!" Brittany yelled from the distance.

Just as Brittany left, Rachel came in.

"Santana, in the name of God, what is all that quaking?" Rachel asked.

"Check the basket." Santana said.

"Please tell me you did not steal one of the pond's ducks." Rachel asked.

"Ok, then I won't tell you."

"Ugh, Santana! What are you doing with your life?! We leave in 20 hours and you haven't packed anything! Instead you are robbing ducks from New York's ponds, walking a cat on a leash, and wasting all your money in- Is that a guinea pig? And a hamster?! Santana!"

"Berry." Santana said, trying to get her to fuck off. "Shut up. This is my last day here with her in a long time. Let me enjoy it!"

Rachel sighted. "You're making this tour sound like hell for you. Did you forget that this was what you always wanted? What you worked for night and day? What you would do anything to have? It's us, Santana. Us two as Broadways stars. Why are you not taking this as seriously as you should? Is this not what you want anymore?"

"Rachel, this is what I want. And I'm happy I finally got it. But I hate how I got it just when I found a life out of Broadway. A better life and-"

"Santana, don't." Rachel said, starting to get mad.

"What?" Santana asked getting frustrated, too.

"I need you to get your head in the game! To concentrate in our tour, our careers, and our show. I can't have you side-tracked while I work my anus off for something we both wanted since we were teenagers. I need you to cooperate and make this Broadway tour an unforgettable one for the critics and viewers."

"Why?" Santana asked mad. "To make YOU look good?"

"No!" Rachel said raising her voice. "To make each other look good! We're the protagonists of the show! The stars! If you do a mediocre job, we're all out. I won't let you make that mistake. I'm not doing it for me; I'm doing it for us. For our careers. For our futures. For our dreams."

"Hey, San, I think we forgot Lord Tubbington's-" Brittany said while she came in, but cut herself off as soon as she saw Rachel. "Oh, hi Rachel!"

Santana and Rachel both gave Brittany their best fake smile. "Hello, Brittany. Well, I better get going. I'll see you both in the gathering tonight?"

"Duh." Brittany said smiling.

Rachel smiled at her and then turned to Santana. "You still have to pack."

"I'll pack after the party." Santana said with a serious face.

Rachel looked in between one confused Brittany and one seriously mad Santana. "Suit yourself." After those words, she left, closing the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked confused.

"Nothing." Santana said. "How about we build those hamster and guinea pig cages?"

"Yes, let's do it!" Brittany was all smiles again and then she turned to Santana. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Santana said while letting her Latin skin blush. "But come on, let's get started!"

(6 Hours Later)

"San, are you sure that Sugar and all her friends aren't coming?" A concerned Brittany asked, looking around the Broadway "party".

"Of course I'm sure. All the extras got re-casted for the tour. You have nothing to worry about." Santana reassured her.

"But why?" Brittany asked.

"Beats me. All I know is that in most tours that happens, so it's ok."

"I feel weird." Brittany said while eying her outfit.

"Why?"

"Because this is something for the Broadway people, not girlfriends of the Broadway people. And everybody here has fancy dresses and all I have is this old, black dress I used for graduation."

"Baby, there are other people here, not just Broadway people. For example, look over there." Santana pointed to the distance. "There are our managers with Rachel. And look over there." She pointed to the back of the room. "There are Quinn and Tina. You have nothing to be worried about. And the dress looks new. And hot. Black, tight, short, dresses look hot on you."

"Well red, tight, and short dresses look sexy on YOU." Brittany said smiling.

"I love you." Brittany said while pecking a kiss on Brittany's nose.

"And I love YOU." Brittany answered.

(In the distance; Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine)

"If Santana finds out…" Blaine said.

'She won't." Rachel said.

"I'm not comfortable with lying to Santana." Blaine admitted.

"Well, you have to be. For Rachel's sake." Kurt said.

"Santana is MY client AND my friend. I don't feel comfortable with this. She trusts me. She trusts all of us. Rachel, how can you lie to her?" Blaine explained.

"I'm not lying to her. We're just hiding this piece of information." Rachel said.

"For your benefit." Blaine said.

"No, for OUR benefit, Blainy." Kurt said. "We all know that Santana is going to soon drop-out of all of this because of Brittany. As soon as she drops out, you're jobless. If Santana doesn't want to cooperate, we need to do everything we can to make Rachel Broadway's most wanted actress."

"Why can't we just tell her? She'll be happy for Rachel." Blaine questioned.

"If I tell her that if I make a flawless job on this tour, I'll get casted for sure in Broadway's next big hit in which even Barbra Streisand will be in, she won't help. I need her to be in this tour with me because we all know that when we work together, magic happens. We can't let her know. And most importantly, we have to push her into doing her best." Rachel explained.

"The Rachel I know would never lie, especially to Santana. And most importantly, she would never use her for fame and success." Blaine said, disappointed.

"And the Santana I knew would never let a girl get in between her and her dreams. I mean, just look at her!" Kurt pointed at Santana who was protectably holding Brittany and giving death glares to anybody who looks at her girl. "She's in love. We can't work with someone who's in love. And we're happy for her. But it came to the point in which we had to choose between happiness and money, and the decision has already been made."

"But-" Blaine tried.

"Blaine, you proposed to me a week ago. We're getting married. And I don't know about you, but I want a star wedding." Kurt said while taking Blaine's hand. "We need the money. And Rachel is the way to go."

"Fine…" Blaine finally gave in.

"Good!" Rachel said all excited again. "Now, show her this poster for the show, and talk to her so she does a splendid job on tour! Off you go now!" And with that Blaine was gone.

(In the back with Tina and Quinn)

"Ugh, this is so boring." Quinn said while eying everyone around. "I want to leave."

"This wine tastes like shit." Tina says while sniffing her cup. "It like doesn't have any alcohol."

"That's juice, Tina." Quinn explains.

"No wonder." Tina said while putting her cup now. "So, are you going to tell her?"

"The night before she leaves? No way." Quinn said.

"I think you should. If you really like her, you should tell her."

"Tina, this is Rachel's dream. I'm not doing that to her." Quinn said.

"I still can't believe you like her." Tina said.

"I can't believe I never knew before. I mean, I don't know, I always found her so intriguing but I guess that's it. But after she told me she liked a girl, I don't know I couldn't bare the idea of somebody else being with her."

"Maybe it's you."

"I doubt it."

"In that Glee universe, everybody likes anybody. Or anything. So why not you?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"It kind of does."

A few seconds of silence passed, until Tina saw Blaine walk towards Santana. "Oh, no."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I suddenly felt a strange attraction for Blaine."

"Oh Jesus Lord… What about Mike?"

"Oh right. For a second there I forgot he's the love of my life."

"Awesome."

(Back with Brittany and Santana)

"Babe, not everybody is looking at me, you know?" Brittany said, letting her body snuggle more in Santana.

"Just making sure." Santana said still eyeing the crowd.

"Hey, Santana." Blaine said, interrupting their moment. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Santana said, still holding on to Brittany.

When Blaine noticed that Santana wasn't moving, he clarified. "Alone?"

"But whyyyy?" Santana whined.

"Santana.." Blaine warned.

"Go, baby." Brittany said while freeing herself from Santana. "I'll just go with Tina and Quinn."

"Fine." Santana said while giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting." Brittany said with a wink as she walked away.

"What's up, Bowtie?" Santana asked Blaine once Brittany was out of sight.

"Here's the poster!" A cheery Blaine told Santana while handing her the flyer. "What do you think?"

The flyer was as big as regular paper, but it felt stronger. On top, in fancy cursive letters, the title of the play (Good Girls Gone Bad) was written across in red. It was pretty big and it was all black behind it. More like dark hair. When Santana lowered her vision she saw a black and white two shot of her and Rachel. Just their faces, though. Rachel was looking at the left side, with a serious face on while Santana was looking at the right side, also with a serious face. Over their faces the phrase "Because Being Good is not Good enough" was written across it, also in red. She noticed that Rachel's face was bigger than hers; something that she didn't like. She lowered her eyes to the bottom of the page where the word "Staring" was also written in red and in fancy cursive. Under that word, the names "Rachel Berry" and "Santana Lopez" were placed. Just like in the faces, Rachel's name was bigger, something that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"So, do you like it?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why are Rachel's face and name bigger than mine?" Santana asked.

"Oh." Blaine said while eyeing the poster. "It doesn't. The proportions of this paper makes it look like that. Don't worry."

"Ok.." Santana said unconvinced. "Ok then."

"You don't like it, do you?" Blaine asked, letting his spirits drop.

"I do! It's just that.. I don't know. I guess I'm upset because I'm leaving Brittany, that's all." Santana admitted.

Blaine sighted. "Santana..."

"Save the speech, Blaine. I'm tired of it already."

"No, I'm not giving you any speech. I would feel the same way if I were the one leaving Kurt."

"But..." Santana sighted, waiting for the "but".

"But... I would also be excited."

"Yeah, yeah, because I'll get to make my dreams come true. I know." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, but you want to know why I would also be excited?"

"Why would you also be excited?"

"Because I'll be making my dreams come true with the most supportive boyfriend waiting for me back home. I would have the best of both worlds. Yes, it will suck to not be with him, but there's nothing better than reunion sex."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"And besides.." Blaine said. "You'll make her proud. You think you're a screw up, show her, yourself, and the world you're not by giving the best of you. She'll be proud of having one of the two most successful Broadway actresses in the world as her girlfriend."

Santana smiled, while looking at Brittany from the distance. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, definitely." Blaine said smiling because he convinced her to try. But then his smile faded when he remembered why he was doing this.

"You're right. I'm acting like a whimp I would beat up."

"I know I'm right. So are you giving your best on the tour?"

Santana rolled her eyes while smiling. "Yes, I'll give my best."

"Will you pack tonight?"

"I'll pack as soon as I get home."

"Good. Well I better get back to Kurt before he misses me too much."

Santana chuckled. "Hey, Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your engagement. If you need anything, just tell me."

"Thanks, Santana. It means a lot." He let a genuine smile take over.

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such an awesome manager... And friend."

Blaine felt guilty, but he smiled anyways. "Anytime, Santana."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Blaine and Santana were headed towards their dates.

As soon as Santana reached Brittany, she heard the three girls laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked her girlfriend and two of her best friends.

"Oh, nothing Santana." Quinn said. "We were just talking about how you bought Britt the animals but not the farm."

"A farm would be pretty cool, San." Brittany said.

"Don't push it, Britt." Santana said.

"Care to explain the names, our dear friend?" Tina asked mockingly.

"Oh, look who started talking in front of people." Santana said.

"Thank Mike." Tina said smiling.

"Thank you, Mike!" Quinn said loudly and laughing.

"No but seriously, explain the names." Tina said in between giggles.

"Bill the duck, Whinnie the guinea pig, and Hamsty the hamster." Santana said.

"Oh we know the names, Santana. We just want to know why you guys named them like that." Quinn said laughing.

"Bill the duck because ducks have bills." Santana said forced.

"Whinnie the guinea pig because it kind of rhymes with guinea." Brittany said smiling.

"And Hamsty because it's.. Cute." Santana said fast and low.

Tina and Quinn started laughing.

"Awww, look who's whipped." Quinn said.

"So whipped." Tina agreed.

"Oh shut up both of you before I go all Lima Heights on your asses." Santana defended herself while gripping Brittany tighter.

"Oh, lighten up Santana. You two are too cute." Tina said.

"I look at you two and I feel like throwing up rainbows." Quinn said.

"Ew. Just ew, Quinn." Santana said.

"Whatever, you know you love us." Quinn poked out her tongue.

"Whatever." Santana said.

(Next Morning)

"So, you did it, huh?" Quinn asks Rachel on the airport.

"Yes, I did. I made it in Broadwaaaay." Rachel sang. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Quinn said reassuringly. "You'll be great."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asks, letting her fear of messing up overcome her.

"Because you're always great." Quinn admits. Rachel looks at her in the eyes and smiles, letting Quinn's unexpressed love for her fill her with confidence.

"I'm going to miss you." Rachel admitted.

Quinn took that as an invitation, so she got closer and hugged Rachel.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Santana, a few feet away, was giving Tina all the instructions. "So, Brittany has the cat on a diet, but he's always eating cookies from the cookie jar. Make sure he only eats one per hour or he'll claw you."

"Ok.." Tina said, trying to keep up.

"Whinnie relaxes and stops making weird noises at night whenever she hears music, so remind Britt to put some on. Hamsty wakes up at night, so you have to play with her. And Bill likes warm tub water. So remember that."

"Santana, you've been with them for less than a day, how do you know that?"

"I just do. And remember to motivate Lord Tubbington in his diet."

"Why did you get so many animals?"

Santana looked at Brittany, who was sitting down on a bench a few feet away looking sad while Rachel approached her. "So she isn't alone when I leave."

"She won't be." Tina reassured her. "Quinn and I will try to go there every day and-"

"Oh and another thing? Never. And I mean NEVER. Leave Quinn alone with Brittany. I don't trust her. Ok?"

"I think you should. But Santana, I'm warning you, I won't always be there. I have a life, too, you know?"

"I don't think that being socially awkward is considered a hobby."

Tina chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'll miss your insults for these couple of months."

"I'll miss teasing you." And then Santana hugged Tina. "Take care of her." She whispered in Tina's ear.

"I will." Tina whispered back. They both pulled away. "Well, I'm going to say good-bye to Rachel." Santana looked at Brittany, who was talking to Rachel now.

"I'm going to go say bye to Brittany." Santana whispered, not taking her eyes off of her girl. Tina nodded and patted her on the back and then left.

"You know, Brittany, I never got to thank you." Rachel said.

"For what?" Brittany asked tilting her head.

"For assisting me in my career boost."

"Oh. " Brittany smiled. "You don't have to thank me"

"I do, actually. Without you, none of this would have been possible." Rachel admitted.

"Probably not." Brittany agreed.

"Anyways.. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rachel."

And then she hugged Rachel. For a second Rachel stiffened in her touch, but for the first time, she let herself relax in Brittany's arms. She was still a germ freak but she was slowly overcoming it. That, my friends, is progress.

A few seconds later, they heard someone clear their throat. As soon as they separated, they saw Santana with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to say your farewells." Rachel said while walking away. "See you in a few."

Santana eyed her until she left, then she turned and saw Brittany's face mimicking her own sad one.

"Hi." Brittany said with a sad smile.

"Hey." Santana answered.

"Soo.. You're leaving."

"Yep.. In a few minutes actually.."

"Did you already say bye to everyone?"

"Um.." Santana looked back and saw all of her friends and smiled. "Yep."

"Cool..." Brittany sighted.

"Listen, Britt..." Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks. "It'll just be a few months. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know..." Brittany said. "But I'll still miss you."

"Me, too. But hey, at least I'll finally make you proud." Santana said in a nervous chuckle.

"What? No, San, you've always made me proud. I'm proud every time you hold my hand. I'm proud every time you look at me. I was super proud when you told me the truth a month ago. I'm always proud of you. A Broadway show isn't what makes you amazing. It's just you. But, I'll be proud whenever I see commercials of your show on TV."

Santana leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

She hugged Brittany as tight as she could. Maybe if she hugged hard enough she would never have to let go. Or even better. Maybe Brittany would never let go.

"Santana… We have to go…" She heard Rachel say a few feet away from them.

The girls separated and noticed how they were both crying and they started laughing.

"I'll call you when we land." Santana said while wiping away her own tears and Brittany's.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Brittany said.

Santana placed another kiss on her lips and let go. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye.." Brittany said above a whisper, not letting go of Santana's hand. Santana kept walking backwards and looking at Brittany straight in the eyes, extending both of their arms. Once they were pretty far away from each other, distance and gravity made them let go of each other. And as Santana was getting in the plane, she knew she let go of Brittany in more than one way.

"Isn't the poster great?" A beaming Rachel asked Santana, once settled down in the plane, while showing her a smaller flyer than the one Blaine had shown her. And again, Rachel's head and name were bigger. But it didn't seem to matter in that moment.

"Great." Santana said, looking out of the plane's window.

Rachel took Santana's hand. "I know it's hard, but it'll be great. I promise."

One final look at the flyer and one to New York out of the window, and she knew it wasn't going to be.

And as Brittany saw Santana's plane fly away, she felt guilty. Guilty because instead of being as happy for Santana as she should, the words Santana said on their first official date kept replaying on her mind like a broken record.

I would never leave any part of you behind.

I would never leave any part of you behind.

I would never leave any part of you behind.

(2 Months Later)

"I am proud of her." Brittany told her new friend Artie. "And I'm glad that she's making her dreams come true. But… I don't know I guess I just miss her too much, that's all."

"Why don't you tell her?" A genuinely curious Artie asked Brittany while petting Whinnie.

"I don't know. I guess because I'm scared that she'll leave the tour if I do. I mean, I'm always telling her that I miss her, but I'm always encouraging her to stay, but I don't know."

"Britt, you're doing the right thing." Artie admitted.

"I know… I guess it just hurts, that's all. My lips are too lonely."

"Well.. So are mine…"

"Artie." Brittany warned.

"I know, I'm weird." Artie said.

"Thank you, Artie."

"Well…" Artie rolled over to Brittany. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess just do what I always do."

"Drown yourself in non-alcoholic Capri Suns?"

'They're non-alcoholic? What? What has the world come to?"

"They're children drinks, Britt."

Brittany put on her thinking face. "Children always look drunk. And I feel drunk whenever I drink one."

"Brittany, you feel drunk when you breathe."

"Whatever, Artie, that's not what I always do."

Artie rolled his eyes, losing his patience. "Then what do you always do?"

"Wait for her to come back."

Bill quacked, interrupting their conversation.

"So is Bill." Brittany said.

"Yeah, and Whinnie and Hamsty and Lord Tubbs." Artie said.

"Yep." Brittany stood up and picked up a one-pound-less Lord Tubbington. "Thanks for helping me out with my pets, Artie. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome… But… Don't you think that Santana is going to get mad once she finds out that I'm always here?" Artie asked.

"What? No." Brittany said. "She wouldn't get mad. She'll be glad that somebody is always helping me out with our pets. Besides, what is she going to do, go all Lima Heights on your sat down ass?'

(Same Time, in LA and NY, phone conversation)

"I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his sat down ass!" Santana screamed to her phone with Tina on the other line.

"Santana, you need to calm down, we don't know what's going on there." Tina tried to reason. "Maybe he's helping her out with that zoo you bought her."

"Oh please, like the wheeled, comic-book store owner of Geekyland would settle for helping out the hottest blonde ever with her pets. Things like that just don't happen."

"Actually, Santana, they do."

"I can't believe she's cheating on me.. With wheelers! Wheelers out of all people. I'm more hurt than heartbroken. If she's gonna cheat on me, she has to cheat with someone worth it!"

"Santana! She's not cheating on you! Quinn hasn't seen them kiss or anything. They're just friends. She's just lonely."

"I thought I hired YOU two to keep her company!"

"First of all, you didn't HIRE us." Tina clarified. "You rudely commanded us to keep her company. Hiring would mean you would pay us to be with her, which you don't. Second of all, I thought you didn't want Quinn to be with her? And third of all, Quinn and I are busy."

"Well I rather have Miss Bisexuality be with her than Mister Wheels-R-Us. And what the hell could you two possibly be doing? Are you too busy camouflaging in public with curtains? Or is she too busy playing Scrabble with her mommy before bedtime?"

"Actually, Mike found me a job."

"I thought you already had a job."

"Not really. I mean, I was acting as an extra with Quinn, but we both kind of realized that I could never be a successful actress due to my anxieties and Quinn wanted to get far in life, sooo, he found me a better job."

"What kind of job could you possibly work in with all your weird social behaviors?"

"A wine teacher!"

"A wine teacher? What the fuck is that?"

"I teach people about wine and alcoholic drinks! And I drink every time I teach! Soooo it's perfect!"

"That's fucking fantastic, Tina, now tell me why did you take that job when my girlfriend needs you?"

"I love Brittany, but she is exactly that. YOUR girlfriend. I can't stop my life for you two, no matter how much I love you both. I mean, I would if she actually needed me, but she's with Artie. And they're just friends so it's ok. And besides I hang out with her every once in a while."

"I just don't like her hanging out with Artie."

"Santana, stop being so selfish. She's just lonely. She misses you a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but she feels really lonely without you. She misses you so much you can't even imagine. Just let her have friends."

"Now I feel worse. Ugh, why can't you hang out with her more?"

"Because of my job and because of Mike. They both keep me busy. I haven't even had time to read reviews of your shows."

"Don't worry about the reviews, Rachel says they don't come out until the end of the tour. Which I find very odd but I don't have time to care."

"Really? That's weird. She told me that she has them all and that she's going to email them to me so we can share her fame and glory or something."

"Wait, she said that?" Santana asked, while looking in the mirror of her dressing room.

"Oh, Santaaanaaaaaaa.." Santana heard Rachel sing all the way from the hallway. "Comee hereeeee… Wee haveee vissiiitoooors."

"Beak-face is calling me. I have to go." Santana told Tina.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Maybe." And then Santana hung up and went to the hallway, where she found Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt.

"Guys!" An actual happy Santana greeted her two favorite managers. "What are you guys doing here?" She hugged them both.

"Well, we haven't seen one of your shows live on tour." Kurt started explaining.

"And we love LA." Blaine kept explaining.

"So we decided to stop by and watch your next few shows here!" Kurt finished.

"Well, I'm glad you guys came! We have so much to speak about!" Rachel said, while taking Kurt and Blaine away, leaving Santana alone.

Once they were a few feet away, Rachel noticed that Santana wasn't with them. "Santana, are you coming?"

"Nah." A left out Santana said. "I rather just be alone in my dressing room."

"Ok. Well boys, off we go!"

Santana, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was getting mad at Rachel. Ever since the tour started, Rachel had tried to lead everybody into success, even by shutting up the director, which caused her a visit to the corner of shame. It's like ever since the tour started, she has tried to over-shine Santana. For the last two months, she's felt out of place. Mad. Frustrated. Alone. And well, that was going to change with the guys there, right? I mean, yes, Rachel just took them away from her, but they'll hang out with her, right? She thought wrong.

(3 Days Later)

Santana heard the laughter all the way from backstage to her dressing room. They were right now presenting one of the shows, and she didn't know why, but ever since Kurt and Blaine showed up, some of her scenes were cut off and Rachel suddenly had more. She wanted to complain. She wanted to ask what the hell was going on and why were people treating her like Rachel's assistant. She wanted to know what the hell her career had come to. But she honestly couldn't find the energy to do it. She didn't care too much to ask. For the first time ever, she was just letting everything flow, counting the days until the tour was over. Brittany and she were speaking, but not as much as before because whenever she would call, Artie was always there. She tried to talk to Quinn and Tina to keep an eye on things, but they were always busy. Blaine and Kurt were busy being all lovy-dovey and planning the wedding. Rachel was busy making sure everything was perfect. And she was just sad. You know that feeling you get when you're supposed to be happy, but you're not, and you're not even sure why? Well, this is what was going on through Santana's heart. She knew she should be happy because deep down she knew that Brittany wasn't cheating on her. She was finally the star on Broadway with her best friend. Her managers were there. Her other two friends were happy. So, what else could she ask for? She didn't know. All she knew is that she had a bad feeling about this tour. That even if she should feel happy because she finally has all she ever wanted, she doesn't because it just doesn't feel right anymore. And this was driving her crazy.

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts by her beeping cell phone. She had just gotten a text, so she quickly opened it up, thinking it was from Brittany. But it wasn't.

**(8:09 PM) From: Berry… Rachel, Berry: Can you bring me my USB? We need it. I'm almost on. It's in my dressing room. Thank you!**

Santana sighted. She looked at herself in the mirror in her costume for the next scene. Isn't this what she has always wanted?

**(8:10 PM) To: Berry… Rachel, Berry: Sure**

She stood up and headed towards Rachel's squeaky clean dressing room. Once inside, she looked on top of the cabinets for the USB, but she couldn't find anything. Rachel is too organized, it's sad actually. She decided to open drawers to see if she could something. In the first one she found Rachel's hair accessories, but no USB. In the second one, she just found many hand sanitizers, but still no USB, so she opened the third one. And in the third one, she didn't find an USB, but she found something she shouldn't have found: the reviews of their performance.

At first she thought it was just Rachel collecting pictures of herself, since the biggest pictures of the articles were hers. But then she noticed how some looked like newspapers, others had headlines, and others had Rachel's star stickers. She eyed the door, making sure that nobody was there, and when she didn't see anybody, she carefully took out the reviews. There were over 30 reviews there. Literally all the reviews of all the different shows they've made. But they couldn't be, right? Rachel would never hide it from Santana. Or would she?

She started reading over all the reviews. She wouldn't finish them all, just eye them. And then she noticed something funny. All of the reviews were worshipping Rachel's stardom, while Santana was reviewed as a "great supporting actress". But there had to be some mistake. Everybody there knew that they were both the protagonists of the play. It wasn't Rachel and Santana, it was Rachel WITH Santana. Everybody knew that. Didn't they?

Santana, being as smart as she is, added two plus two. No wonder Rachel was getting all the attention. No wonder Rachel was getting more scenes. No wonder people were treating Rachel better. Rachel WAS the star; NOT her. But when did that happen? Back in NY they were both the protagonists; what happened for it to change? And why would Rachel hide this information from her? Everything made so much sense but at the same time it didn't. Why were people hiding stuff from her? Do Blaine and Kurt know about this? They couldn't; they wouldn't hide stuff from Santana. Especially Blaine since he was HER manager. But he IS Kurt's fiancée. What the hell was going on? She needed some answers. And she needed them now.

She took the articles and left the dressing room and started walking straight to where Rachel was. She was angry. No, she wasn't angry yet; she was just super confused and the anger was starting to boil up. Each step she took things started to make more sense. No wonder Rachel was more distanced. Step. No wonder Rachel was going to email the reviews to Tina; she had them. Step. But why would she tell Tina and not her? Step. Did Quinn know? Step.

She was feet away from Rachel. One more turn around the wall and she would find herself face to face with her right before Rachel's acts. But just about she was about to turn, she heard her name. And it wasn't from Rachel. It was from Blaine.

"Are you sure Santana hasn't found out yet?" Santana heard Blaine ask. "She has barely talked to us since we got here."

Blaine knew.

"Of course I'm sure. Santana is the kind of person that whenever she finds out something out, she lets her inner Snix conquer and she faces the person. She's never had a problem with hiding how she feels."

Berry.

"Maybe she's waiting for the right time to attack." She heard Blaine say.

"Blainy-bear, any time is right for Snix to attack."

Kurt.

"I'm still not comfortable with this." She heard Blaine again.

"Honey, not to sound mean, but it doesn't matter anymore." Kurt again.

"Exactly. I already got the part for that new Broadway show with Barbra. I am already a Broadway sensation. And most importantly, I'm already making my dreams come true. She can find out, for all I care." Rachel.

"She's still your best friend, Rachel. And you know she's going through a hard time." Blaine argued.

"She is. And I feel horrible because things had to come down to this, but it was either her or my career. She was bound to ruin it. I had to hide this from her, just for her to cooperate enough to help me get to where I deserve to be. But it's over." Rachel again.

"So, in other words, you're done using her?" Santana heard Blaine say.

"I hate to use the word 'use', but yes, I am done with needing her to succeed." Rachel again.

Santana let herself gently rest against the wall, while trying hard to stop herself from crying.

"I still feel awful." Blaine spoke up after a moment of silence. "She's my client."

"She's a client that as soon as Brittany asks her to quit Broadway, she will. You'll be jobless as soon as the tour is over." Kurt said, trying to comfort Blaine. "Just think about the big, fat, fairytale wedding we'll have thanks to Rachel."

"If it weren't for the wedding, I wouldn't be doing this." Blaine admitted.

Santana's eyes watered. She softly closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"How did you manage to get everybody to keep quiet about this, Rachel? I'm surprised nobody has told her by now." Kurt asked.

"Well, Santana isn't very social, so it wasn't that hard. I just asked them to keep quiet, told them that whoever told would lose their job, and that when I'm famous I would remember them all." Rachel explained.

"Perfect solution." Kurt said.

"Indeed it is." Pause from Rachel. "Speaking of Santana, where is she? I go on in a minute."

"Maybe she's still looking for the USB." Blaine suggested.

"Let me go check." Rachel started walking back to her dressing room.

As soon as she turned in that wall that was separating back stage from the dressing rooms, Rachel froze. "Santana?" As soon as she asked, Blaine and Kurt ran to her side. They looked at the Latina who was tearing up right in front of them with her back inclined against the wooden wall. It was then when Rachel realized that Santana had heard everything. "Oh God, Santana, just let me explain." She took a step forward and tried to grab her arm, but Santana got out of the wall and moved back.

"Stay away from me." Santana said, still tearing up, while holding the reviews in her hand.

Rachel looked at them and then looked at Santana again. "Are those…?" She started asking, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"The reviews? Yeah, Berry, they are. The reviews YOU HID from me." She started letting her sadness turn into anger, since it was all she knew how to do.

"I can explain.." Rachel tried.

"Explain what?! How you USED me for your stupid little NEW OPPORTUNITY?! How you LIED to me?! How you made EVERYBODY ELSE lie to me, too?! How you used my pain of leaving Brittany behind for YOUR ADVANTAGE?! Is THAT what you WANT to explain?!" Santana screamed at her.

"Santana, calm down, please." Blaine said, holding out his hands.

"Shut up, Eyebrows, YOU'RE FIRED!" Santana yelled at Blaine.

"Santana, it wasn't his fault!" Rachel defended.

"No, but it was HIS decision." Santana deadpanned and turned around to leave.

"Santana, why are you BEING SO SELFISH?!" Rachel screamed at her. "Don't you see we did it to save us FROM YOU?! FROM YOUR ENDLESS SELFISHNESS!? We did this because we decided to not be like you and let Brittany control our-"

Santana spun around violentely. "Don't you DARE bring Brittany into this!"

"Do you see what she's doing to you?! She's RUINING your career!" Rachel yelled back.

"She MADE both of our CAREERS POSSIBLE! DID you forget how we got IN this STUPID play in the FIRST place?! Did you forget WHO HELPED you PLAY this part?! Who helped you with your REALITY SHOW?! God, Rachel, what the hell happened to you?! She's not RUINING my career, she's SUPPORTING me! The only people ruining my career here are YOU THREE ASSHOLES!" Santana spat back.

"Is that what your STUPID BLONDE told you before she WHIPPED YOU SENSELESS?!" Rachel screamed.

Santana quickly walked up to her and took her by the shirt with her fists and brought her closer to her face, crumbling the papers in her hands. "You. Do. Not. Call. My. Girlfriend. Stupid. Do you understand me?" Santana said slowly in between grinding teeth directly to Rachel's face.

The old, scared, Rachel surfaced back and reflected her fear in her eyes. If there was something she knew it was that an angry Santana was a dangerous Santana, so she just nodded. Santana, calming down a bit, set her down. Blaine and Kurt let out a breathe they knew they were holding, since not even those two together could do something if Santana attacked Rachel.

"Here." A still very mad Santana threw all the reviews at them. "Suit yourselves."

And with that she walked away.

She walked and walked away. Each step she took was more furious than the previous one. The more she walked, the angrier she got. The more she walked, the more she missed Brittany's comforting touch. The more she walked, the more faces of people who lied to her kept showing up. She would look at them with eyes filled with hate and despise, because frankly she didn't know how else to look at them. Most looked at her and had fear flash across them, but to Santana it felt more like mock. She felt like she was being mocked by hundreds of extras, producers, writers, etc. They all looked at her; probably knowing that she found out the truth, but no one had the courage to ask. That was enough to drive Santana over the edge, so instead of looking forward, she looked down. Not in defeat, but in a way to block everybody else. Because just their looks were enough to drive her insane.

She started walking faster, still looking down, because even if she couldn't see them, she knew they were still staring at her. She knew she was probably being recorded by Rachel's stupid show crew in the distance, who fortunately missed the fight. She knew everybody was wondering if she was crying, which she was trying hard not to do, but she didn't care, she just wanted to hide. That was until she ran into somebody.

"Hey, watch it!" She screamed, looked up, and saw the maintenance man, who was giving her a confused look. "Are you retarded, get out of my way!"

"Lady, you need to relax." There was something about his voice that seemed familiar, but she was too mad to pay much attention to it, so she just ranted instead since she didn't know who else to do it with.

"Relax?!" She screamed at him. "Relax?! How the fuck am I supposed to relax?! My girlfriend is in New York with some guy! My two best friends are always busy for me! Everybody here hates me! And I just found out that my best friend LIED and USED me to get to a stupid show! And not only did SHE lie but EVERYBODY ELSE here did, too! How the hell do you expect me to relax?!" She asked again.

"Just relax." He said, not impressed by her story. "And just store up the pain and use it later on to make yourself respected enough to never be lied to again. Easy as that." He continued mopping the floor.

Those words. She knew those words. Those words were her anthem for as long as she could remember. Those words made her who she is. Those words are part of her existence. Her soul. Her body. The words that saved her from the world but murdered her for herself. The words she'll never forget. The words she heard way back, backstage, in that Sesame Street show.

"Oscar?" She asked with a broken voice.

He stopped mopping and gave her a curious glance. "What did you just call me?"

"Oscar…" She said again, with a weaker voice.

"How did you…" He asked, surprised that someone would have recognized him. But then looked at Santana again, and remembered her, too, as the heartbroken girl from the past."Wait, are you that girl that came into my dressing room years ago?"

Santana's jaw dropped open. This couldn't be happening. "Oh my God…" She said before turning around and running off.

She ran as a new set of tears fell down her face. That man was her role model. He was who made her into the person she is, or was before Brittany, and was turning into again. That man changed her. Yet again, that man was miserable. He was a bald, maintenance man who seemed as unhappy as ever. Is this the future that was awaiting Santana? Just many more bitter years and then end up cleaning toilets? Is that all that there is to her life? What real difference is there between that man and Santana? That she's a girl? That she's hotter? Is that enough to make things any better? That was the thing she feared.

She ran off outside, to the hot, summer air. Summer in LA was horrible since the temperatures would rise a ton, but all she felt were her hot tears against her cheek. She breathed, trying to calm herself down, but suddenly nothing was working. She needed someone to be there for her. No, not someone, just Brittany. That was all she needed. Brittany. At that realization, she started to cry more. That was until she felt a hand against the back of her costume, which made her jump a little.

"I'm sorry." The person said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just sitting a few feet away from here and I saw you run out and I got worried, are you ok?"

Santana hadn't looked at the person who was talking, but the voice seemed inviting enough, so she turned to her, earning a gasp from the girl and herself.

"Whoa…" The girl said.

"What the…" She said.

"You look just like me…" They girl said.

"Like you?" Santana let her bitchy self surface. "Bitch please, you look like ME. A less hot version of me for that matter."

"I see you're feisty." The girl said. "And I also see you're not star struck."

"Why would I be star struck?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"So, you really don't know who I am?"

"No idea. Should I care?" Santana replied.

The girl rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm Naya Rivera."

"Oh, wait, I've heard about you. You're that girl that sings that song that goes like 'blue eyes, soft eyes, captivated in your touch, bla bla' right?"

"If by that out of tune melody you mean the song 'Fate Has Laid a Hand' then yeah, that's me. My new single."

Santana sniffled. "Then wow, I'm star struck." She answered with a bitter voice.

Naya just laughed and looked in her purse for some Kleenex and handed it over to Santana. "So, I saw how you ran out crying. What's wrong?"

"I don't just tell strangers my problems." Santana defended herself, letting her body rest against the railings.

Naya scoffed. "You look like me." Santana gave her a warning look. "Ok, I look like you, so I guess you're just telling yourself."

"I guess." Santana eyed the girl who gave her a shy smile. "Ok, look, I was apparently tricked into coming to this tour to 'help' out a friend of mine who has been lying to me all along. She was using me all this time for her benefit and everybody took her side so they were lying to me, too. Worst part is that I came here because she made me come, when I wanted to stay with my girlfriend who is now being comforted because of my absence by a guy in a wheelchair. And I don't know I'm just mad."

"Oh…" Naya said simply.

"Oh?" Santana asked. "Oh God, please don't tell me your homophobic or something?"

"No, I'm not, don't worry." Naya said weakly.

"Then what's the matter?" Santana asked.

"Am I not supposed to be comforting you?" Naya asked smiling.

"Just tell me already, I'm not paparazzi or anything."

"Ok, fine, I guess I'm just going through something like that, too."

"What exactly?"

Naya sighted. "A few years ago, I met this girl in this show we were doing together. I fell in love with her since I first laid eyes on her and I haven't been able to stop loving her. We were even girlfriends on the show. But, things got complicated. Her ex boyfriend came back, her mother was snooping around our business, this guy that had a thing for me made things worse, and well I don't know. We drifted apart. Eventually the show ended and well I haven't seen her since."

"Why?"

"Many problems and PR and stuff. My PR kept pressuring me into hiding my lesbian side to the world because I'm making an album and that will hold up sells. We have been making this album for years now, but, I still can't find the courage to release it."

"Why?"

"Because it's all about her." Naya admitted.

Santana eyed her. "Well, if you love her so much, why don't you just screw PR and date her?"

"Because it's not that easy. If I out her and myself, my CD won't sell that much because they'll think it's made out of gay, not out of love. And her career as a dancer might get screwed over plus her mom won't accept it. So it's better just to distance ourselves from each other. It's either love or our dreams. And besides, she'll find someone better than me. She deserves better. She's amazing… Everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world."

"Sound a lot like my girlfriend." Santana admitted.

"Well.. Yeah…" Naya said with a sad smile.

"Naya, with all due respect, you're being a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?" Naya asked surprised.

"Exactly that. You're being an idiot. Most people who released their first hit single would be happy. And then there's you. All sad because you don't have your girl."

"It's not that easy. I've worked hard for this and outing myself will just-"

"Will just what, Naya? Make you free from all the lies? Take away a few thousands but make you an honorable, real singer? Take away your girl?"

"It's all I've ever worked for. It's my dream for as long as I can remember."

"Look, you're super talented. You have a lot of potential. You'll make it far, I can see it. But what does it matter getting far in life, if being far means being alone? Who will you share your fame and fortune with? With a guy that wants to straighten you out? With your PR that won't accept you for who you are? With fans who love you for who you're not?"

Naya stayed quiet.

"Look, Naya, if you want to ruin your life, do it. You're just starting your career and you can easily fuck up now. If you want to do it, then fine, just don't complain when you're in the top but you feel like you're in the bottom."

"What, you think I won't find somebody else in a few years?" Naya asked.

"Maybe." She answered. "But you won't be able to love him or her if you don't let go of this girl."

"Who says I didn't?"

"The fact that we're talking about her now."

"And how do I let go of her?" Naya asked silently.

"By trying to have a relationship with her. If it doesn't work out, you'll know. But if you don't try, you'll always wonder if it would have. And you'll always think about her. It's something that will hold you back."

"But what about my dreams?"

And that was when Santana admitted to herself and to the world what she was really feeling. "Once you let someone in your life, everything changes. Including your dreams. You may do whatever you can to bring those dreams back, but you won't be able to, because you're heart already made new dreams. Dreams with that special someone. After you let someone in your heart, nothing else matters. And you can try to make it all matter again, but you won't be able to. Because everything else turned into what you want, but not what you need."

Naya wiped away a tear. "How do we know what is it that we need?"

"When, regardless everything, you feel like that's where you're supposed to be. And you're not a bald, mean, maintenance man." Naya gave her a weird look. "Don't ask."

After a few minutes of silence, Naya spoke up. "I think we both know what to do."

Santana smiled at her. "I think we do."

And with that Naya hugged Santana. "Thank you." She whispered in tears and then let go. "Just promise me something."

"Sure." Santana said.

"Promise me we won't become old and bald maintenance girls."

Santana smiled. "With them by our sides? Never."

"Good." Naya said, gave her one last hug, and ran off.

"Hey, Naya!" Santana screamed out, making Naya turn around. "I wish you both the best of luck."

Naya smiled. "You too, whatever your name is!' And she turned around and kept running straight into her girl's arms.

And that was when Santana knew what to do.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Hamstyyy, just goo too sleep alreadyyyy." A sleepy Brittany whined to her active hamster who was currently biting its cage. "Ugh." She sat up from her bed and checked her phone.

3:27 AM

"Ughhhh…" She threw her head against her pillow. "Santana, I need you." She mumbled against the pillow. "Pleaseee comeee baaaaack."

The hamster kept biting the cage, the duck started quacking, the guinea pig started making weird noises, and her lazy cat just kept sleeping.

Brittany groaned and turned around, trying to block the noises with her pillow. Then she heard her cell phone ringing. She grunted, because somebody was calling her at this time of the night, but her anger turned into happiness as soon as she saw who was calling.

"Hello?" She said fast as soon as she picked up. She didn't hear anything, just someone's breathing in the other line. "Santana, is that you?"

Instead of Santana's voice, she heard a soft and melodic guitar playing on the other line. It was almost hypnotizing, but she hadn't heard Santana, so she started to get worried. "San?" And then she heard her start singing.

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts… And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face..."

Santana's singing was glorious to Brittany. It was literally the best thing she could ever hear. She could never get enough of Santana's singing; it was something indescribable. It made her feel all that Santana was feeling, all she was thinking, all she was hiding. That voice felt like home to Brittany. Just because it was Santana's.

"And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance… And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.."

As Santana kept singing, Brittany noticed that the sound had an echo. But not from the other line, more like inside. It was almost like if Santana was there with her. Even if the echo was faint, it was enough for her heart to know. Her heart felt Santana's presence near her, so without think about it, she put on her slippers and robe and ran out of her room with her phone in her ear.

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk…"

And then Brittany opened her front door and saw her…

"Well you are the only exception… You are the only exception… You are the only exception… You are the only exception… You are the only exception…"

Santana was standing there with her Broadway costume on. She was smiling because Brittany was right there in front of her, but she also had tear-filled eyes. Tears of hope. Tears of love. Right behind her, an older man was playing the guitar, gently, with a bored look on his face. But Brittany didn't care about him. All that mattered was her girlfriend singing a song to her.

"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here… I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up… Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream…"

Santana was pouring her heart in every word, every note, and every melody. Brittany knew that. Santana was opening up to her, and for that she was thankful. Santana dropped a few tears, which worried Brittany at first because she thought they were sad tears, but as soon as she saw Santana smiling up at her, she realized that those were happy tears. The happiest tears there are. Santana got closer to her and extended her hand, which Brittany took gratefully. Santana brought Brittany closer to her and started swaying them both with the music's rhythm. She placed her head in Brittany's chest, while she continued singing, while Brittany hugged her tight, letting out a few happy tears, also.

"You are the only exception… You are the only exception… You are the only exception… You are the only exception…"

They kept hugging as Santana whispered the last words. "And I'm on my way to believing… Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

They hugged for a few more seconds, letting each other's embrace make everything better, until Brittany spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

Santana let go of Brittany and wiped away her tears and Brittany's. "I quit the play."

"You did what?" A surprised Brittany asked.

"I quit, Britt. I wasn't happy there."

"But what about all you and Rachel have worked for? What about your career? What about your dreams?"

Santana shushed her while cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. "You are my dream." And then she kissed Brittany.

They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and then they kissed a little bit more until they were both lightheaded, completely ignoring the man's presence.

"Good." Brittany said once they separated. "Because you're mine." And then they kept kissing.

That was until they heard the man clear his throat. "Um, ladies?"

"What is it, Brad?" An annoyed Santana asked.

"Can I go now?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Santana said as she continued kissing Brittany.

"Um, ladies?" Brad tried again.

"Ugh, what now?!" Santana asked getting irritated.

"Where's my money?" He asked.

"Here." She gave him $50. "Buy yourself some distant clothes and a few friends."

"Ok." He said as he left.

"Where did you get him, anyways?" Brittany asked.

"Bus station. After I got off the plane, I took the bus here."

"I still can't believe you're here." Brittany said smiling at Santana.

"Me neither." Santana placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "But help me bring these inside. I'm exhausted."

In between the two girls, they brought in Santana's luggage. As soon as Santana settled down on the couch, Bill quacked his way over to Santana, followed by Lord Tubbington.

"Awww, Bill." Santana said while picking him up. "I missed you."

"They missed you, too." Brittany said while picking Tubbs up.

"I bet." She said while placing Bill on one side to pet Lord Tubbington. "I'm awesome. Where are Hamsty and Whinnie?"

"Another room in their cages. Lord Tubbington keeps confusing them with cheese and ham."

Santana chuckled and kept petting Lord Tubbington. "I'm sorry I left you here with so many animals. I bought, gifted, and stole them so you wouldn't be alone here." Santana admitted.

"I know, it was crazy." Brittany admitted. "But we managed. Especially with Artie's help."

"I guess I have to thank Artie then."Santana decided.

After a few more seconds of pet time, Brittany turned to Santana. "So, you're staying over tonight, right? I mean… We have a lot of catching up to do." Brittany said while running her fingers through Santana's arm. "If you know what I mean." She blinked, making Santana get goose bumps.

"Actually." Santana said, while swallowing the lump in her throat. "I want to talk to you about that."

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asked once she noticed Santana's change in mood.

"Yeah, everything is great now." Santana said smiling honestly. "But, one of the reasons I left the tour was because Rachel and I had a fight."

"What about?" A curious Brittany asked.

"Long story short, she lied to me to use me to get a Broadway job with Barbra Streisand." Brittany gasped surprised. "Yeah, I know. She even got Kurt and Blaine and all the cast involved in the lie, so Blaine got fired and I left. End of story. And well, I want to move out of Rachel's apartment."

"Oh." Brittany said disappointedly. "So you're going back to your house?"

"Only on one condition."

"Which is?"

Santana took Brittany's hands in her own. "I'll go back to my house if you, Bill, Lord Tubbs, Hamsty, and Whinnie move in with me."

Brittany's face lit up in excitement. "Are you serious?" Santana nodded smiling. "Do we fit?"

"Britt, my house is huge. Bigger than Rachel's and yours combined."

"But what about the money?" Brittany asked letting her spirits drop. "I won't be able to help out with my sucky salary."

"Forget about the money. I've earned a lot in this tour. It will keep us steady for a few months even if you didn't work. I'll find a new job before the money runs out so don't you worry."

Brittany smiled from ear to ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Britt, these past two months have been hell just because you weren't there with me. I'm absolutely sure that's what I want. Besides, it will give us a chance to start over on our own, which is something we need."

Brittany tackled her with a huge hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Brittany chanted over and over, making Santana laugh.

"I love you, too hun, but I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Brittany got off of Santana and raced back to her room.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to pack!" Brittany said all excited.

"Can you pack tomorrow?" Santana said while standing up from the couch. "There are other things I rather have you do right now." She gave her a sexy smirk.

Brittany quickly got the hint and threw herself to Santana, but it was ok, because Santana was there to catch her.

And that night, they made love like never before.

(Next Day)

"I still can't believe Brittany is moving in with you." Quinn told Santana as she was helping her unpack in her old house.

"I still can't believe you're going to be in a movie with Robert De Niro!" Santana exclaimed, oddly proud of Quinn.

"Me neither. It feels like if in another life I would have gotten it. Its crazy." Quinn admits. "Where's Brittany by the way?"

"Taking Tubbs out for a walk. Ugh, I'm tired, wanna take a break?" Santana asked.

"Sure."

They sat down on Santana's bed, letting themselves relax.

"What Rachel did was pretty low." Quinn admitted.

"I know. I cant believe you have a thing for her."

"Well, if you look deep, deep inside, past her panic attacks, her constant talking, and her obsession for fame, there really is a great person."

"I know Quinn." Santana sighted. "We were best friends, remember?"

"Are best friends." Santana shrugged. "Santana, you two have always been fighting. Don't let something like this get in between you guys. You'll get over it."

"Only when she apologizes."

"Understandable."

Silence for a few seconds.

"So, why couldn't Tina help out today?"

"She's aslso doing some moving."

Santana sat up. "To where?"

Quinn sat up, too. "Mike's house. He asked her to move in, too."

"Really?" Santana exclaimed, genuinely happy. "That's great!"

"I know! My little Asian deserved it."

"So is everything ok between you two?"

"Yeah, everything is great. We see each other almost every day as usual so that's good."

"And what about your mom? You still live with her, right?"

"She's fine and yeah. I guess I want to move out but I don't know where. You have to help me out one of these days."

"Sure will."

And then they heard Brittany come in.

"Guys!" She screamed. "I'm back!"

"We're in here!" Santana yelled back and then a flash of long, blonde hair appeared.

"Hello there." Brittany said.

"Hello to you, gorgeous." Brittany came close enough to kiss Santana on the cheek, so she did.

"Well, I better get going." Quinn said. "You guys have everything right?"

"Yep." Santana said. "It's a miracle what us three can accomplish in less than 10 hours."

"Can we call ourselves the Unholy Trinity?" Quinn asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Are we not clean?" Brittany asked.

"We are. But in this Glee alternative universe-"

"For fuck's sake Quinn, YES we can call ourselves the Unholy Trinity." Santana shut her up.

"Awesome. Well I better get going before my mom has a heart attack." Quinn said as she headed towards the door. "Adios!"

Brittany nods to Santana with aneager smile. "Do it." She mouths to her.

Santana rolls her eyes in between smiles and does what Britt and her had agreed on doing. "Quinn, wait."

Quinn turns around. "Yeah?"

"Here." She throws Quinn the keys to Brittany's apartment. "Stop being such a loser and move out of your mom's already."

Quinn looks at her in disbelief and plays with the key a little. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think that those are the keys to my apartment, then yes you thought correctly." Brittany says in between smiles.

"Oh my God…" Quinn says smiling wide. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you won't watch Berry like I used to watch Brittany or we'll take it back." Santana says, not letting herself show any affection.

"You used to watch me?" Brittany asks smiling, aroused by the idea.

"Uhm…" A now-caught Santana answers. "Yes."

"Wanky." Brittany whispers, earning a wink from Santana.

"I won't." Quinn says in between smiles. 'Oh my God, thank you soooo muuuch!" She attacks both Santana and Brittany in a huge bear hug. "I love you both like till the end of the world!"

Brittany laughs and hugs her back "We love you two, Quinn."

"Quinn, get the hell off of us before I call the cops for sexual harassment." An annoyed Santana said.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbles. "I'm leaving. Gonna go move to my new apartment. Bye!" And then Quinn rushed out of the door.

"I suddenly regret allowing you to give her your apartment." Santana deadpanned.

"I don't." Brittany said while gripping Santana into a hug. "This is a new adventure for all of us. She needed a new apartment."

"She did." Santana admitted with an eye roll. "How are you so good with people?"

"Just am." Brittany kissed Santana. "Ugh, I'm super tired." Brittany headed towards the bed.

"I know, me too." Santana admitted while laying down next to Brittany and cuddling by her side. "I'm so glad we're already home, though."

Brittany gasped.

"What?" Santana asked surprised.

Brittany turned to Santana with tear-filled eyes. "You called this place our home."

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's cheeks. "Wherever you are, I'm at home."

….

The end? Not quite;)

(3 Years Later)

"I still can't believe Santana proposed. That's like saying Steve Jobs had an MP3 collection." Quinn said in between giggles, holding Rachel's hand in between hers.

After Rachel came back from the tour and found out that they were roommates, she got so excited she accidently professed her long love for Quinn. Through thick and thin, they've been together ever since, despise Santana's constant gagging.

"I still can't believe Brittany actually accepted. Britt, you must have a lot of nerve to marry Snix, here." Tina said while snuggling in deeper in Mike's chest.

Tina and Mike got married a year ago and were expecting their first child, which Brittany was curious to know if it was Asian, too.

"I would have a lot of nerve to NOT marry her. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous!" Brittany said as she pressed a sloppy kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Yeah and after all the trouble I went through she just had to say yes." Santana added.

"What exactly happened?" A curious Mike asked.

"Well…" Santana started explaining. "Brittany had said many times that she wanted a public proposal."

"Many times." Brittany agreed.

"Right, well I wanted to make the best public proposal ever. First I tried to have a flash mob dance to Marry You in the mall and then carry me to you with the ring."

"But I got distracted with some shoes in a store so I was unaware of the flashing in the mob."

"The next day I took her to the movies where I paid the guy running the movie $30 to play in the commercials a slide that said 'Brittany, would you marry me?'"

"But…" Brittany confused. "I was in the bathroom when they played it."

"Yeah, and there was another Brittany there with this guy and she thought it was her so she started screaming yes. I felt sorry for the guy; he looked as if his life was over. Oh well. Then I hired someone to write it in the sky the next day."

"But it started to rain."

"And out of frustration I started to cry." Santana admitted. "Because I thought it was a sign from the Gods that said that I shouldn't marry her."

"She started to weep in the Empire State Building because that was where the guy was going to write it in the sky. She started weeping so hard everybody around the Empire State gathered around to see what was going on." Brittany kept telling the story.

"And then, just my luck, the ring fell out of my pocket."

"And I saw it."

"And she picked it up." Santana said. "And I started to cry even harder because the surprise and the proposal were ruined."

"Then I opened the box and saw the ring and everybody around us started going like 'awwwwwwwwwwww'."

"And I took that as my chance to propose. And I did." Santana explains, while eying the muted TV because by coincidence it had a ring-commercial on.

"Awwww, that's adorable." Rachel said in between smiles.

"I knooowwwww." Santana admitted.

When Rachel came back from the tour, Santana refused to talk to her, regardless Rachel's constant apologies. But then Rachel started performing in that Broadway show with Barbra Streisand and was soon disappointed when she found out that she was only going to be in one scene. As an extra. She didn't quit just because Barbra was feet away from her. After that her sucky reality show was cancelled due to the lack of interest of viewers and the fact that it wasnt categorized as a reality show anymore, just a comedy. Santana talked to her just to make fun of her about it and quickly went back to being friends.

"Well, when's the wedding?" Tina asked.

"After Santana's new movie is done being shot." Brittany answered.

"And after this year's students from Brittany's dance class finish their recital in June." Santana added.

A month after Brittany and Santana moved in together, Tina found Brittany a job as a dance teacher in her institution. She gladly accepted since Santana and she were starting to need the money. A few months later, Santana found her real passion; directing. So she started directing movies in New York; never having to leave Brittany's side.

"Awesome." Quinn said.

"What about you two? You've been living across from each other for almost three years. When are you guys going to have sex already?" Santana asked.

Rachel chocked on her drink. "Santana…"

"You don't just ask people when they're going to have sex." Quinn added.

Santana shrugged. "I just did."

"We're waiting until we're both ready and we are legally married. We want to do things right." Rachel clarified.

"Berry, this isn't the 1800's. You can have sex before marriage, it isn't a sin anymore."

"Actually, it is." Rachel said.

"Whatever, then why don't you two get married?"

"We're waiting for our movie to be done!" Quinn told Santana.

A year after Quinn was done with Robert de Niro's movie and Rachel and she were in speaking terms again, Santana became director of the newest movie being shot in New York. And with a lot of begging from Quinn, she casted her as the main character.

"We're almost done, so you better pop out the question, Fabray." Santana said.

"What if I am the one to propose?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, you're a stay home girlfriend. You have no pants." Santana clarified.

After the whole Barbra disappointed, Quinn convinced Rachel into taking a break from Broadway so they could be more time together. Look who was whipped now.

"I second that." Brittany said.

"Whatever. Just not now." Rachel ends the conversation.

"How's your pregnancy, Tina?" Brittany asked Tina.

"It's great. Five months already. And Mike is going to be a great dad." Mike just smiled and shrugged.

Mike was Brittany's co-teacher, so they were still close friends. Tina was still the wine teacher. The most successful one in town, actually. But was soon sent off to therapy when she was told that some of the wine used was non-alcoholic. The therapy came in handy though; she can now talk to four strangers per week.

"That's great." Quinn said.

"It is." Tina agreed.

After a few moments of silence, Quinn speaks up again.

"Looks like we all got what we wanted." She smiled at all of her friends.

"No…" Santana said, taking her fiancée's hand. "We all got what we needed."

The smile in all of her friend's faces let her know how they agreed with her.

Santana looked at the muted TV again and was taken by total surprise.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "It's her! Turn it up!"

Mike turned up the TV on E! News, where clips from a wedding were being played. As the volume kept going up, she heard what the reporter was saying.

"Yesterday, one of the most beautiful lesbian weddings of all time occurred in Los Angeles. Famous singer Naya Rivera and her newly wife Heather Morris seem to make the happiest couple ever."

"Oh my god! They look like us!" Brittany said as a clip from Naya and Heather popped up on screen.

"Wait, that's Naya Rivera! I know who she is!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Who doesn't know who she is?! She has won 3 Grammys in her three years as an active singer!" Rachel explained

"Shhhhhh!" Santana tried to shush everybody up. "I'm trying to listen!"

"We caught up with Naya right after the wedding." The reporter said. "And we got a change to make a short interview. So here it is, exclusive for our E-viewers." The interview started playing. "So Naya, you've become one of the most important openly gay celebrities in the world! How does it feel to make them all proud with your wedding?" The reporter asked. "It feels amazing! Knowing that I have so many, gay, straight, bisexual, or transgendered fans supporting me feels amazing." Naya said. "So you're happy that you married the best dancer in LA?" The reported asked. "Happy doesn't even cover it." Naya admitted, with happy tears forming in her eyes. "So, any advice for your fans?" Naya looked at the camera and answered the question as honestly as she could. "Just be yourself and don't let anyone tell you what you can or you can't do. And as someone amazing told me once, forget what you want. Go after what you need. In the end it's all that can you happy. In the end it's all that matters." And then the interview ended and they started talking about something else.

Santana was proud, simply because she could help that girl. It felt good to know she made a difference in that girl's life.

"Hey look, it's Sunshine!" Tina said as she pointed to the TV.

"Broadway's sensation, who goes by the name of Sunshine, has been casted for yet another show!" One of the reporters said. "Isn't that amazing? She's living the Broadway dream!"

"Any aspiring actress in the world would just love to be her! She has a mansion, a Ferarri, countless boyfriends. She has all a girl wants!" The other reporter added. "But back to our previous subject, why is hamburger so fattening?"

Santana didn't know what the reporters said next. All she knew is that she realized just how much she missed Broadway by finding out about Sunshine. It was always her dream after all. Things like that don't change. In fact, she didn't even know if that was something she could ever change. She gave it all up for Brittany. But will Brittany be enough?

One look at her fiancée who was giving her the most beautiful smile in the world and was hugging her like there's no tomorrow, and she knew that Brittany was all she ever needed.

In every universe.

In every story.

Simply because in her heart she knew that Brittana was endgame.

THE END

**So I want to thank u all for sticking here with me! For your reviews, your personal messages, your follows, just everything**** I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
